


Red Eyes

by JupitersSun



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Torture, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 91,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupitersSun/pseuds/JupitersSun
Summary: In this story, Poppy is a vampiress who still lives like a human and walks in daylight. And while she does her best to keep her true self hidden, Tora finds out. He necessarily doesn't believe it at first but his feelings for her may alter his future.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 240
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Another AU story for Midnight Poppy Land. Characters belong to Lilydusk. If the story sounds familiar it's simply a coincidence. I was inspired by fellow ongoing stories here and after watching a bunch of vampire movies. Either way, my curious mind wants me to write a different side and see how you might like it. I was starting to debate on posting this one, so please let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

In the dark corridor, she sat near the door cracked open, listening to her parents talk. She was merely nine years old and fresh out of the hospital when she learned of her condition. Her parents were frantic to find a specialist and when they couldn't find one in their town, they sought help three hours away. Now, in the room where the young girl couldn't see, she listened as the special doctor talked.

_You have to understand that she isn't a normal child anymore._

Young Poppylan brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She frowned as she heard the whole conversation from the other side of the house but her curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to get closer. So she did the only thing her little mind came up with, sitting by the door as quiet as she could be. She could hear her parents questions and the doctor answer back.

_From what you told me, she wasn't suppose to survive. For now, you will have to hide her as best you can._

Poppy heard movement and she hurried back to her room. She closed the door and ran to her bed. She laid down with her back to the door and whimpered. Her eyes filled with tears as she knew that her life would forever be changed.

***

_**Twelve years later...** _

The metropolitan city was bustling in Narin. Traffic was backed up even on the cool autumn afternoon. The crowds spilled throughout the streets as they enjoyed their lives. The sun reflected on the shiny surfaces of every other building. In the midst of Ares Street, coming out of the side of a shaded building. He walked through the small alley in his dark hoodie and dark jeans. His face was covered as he wanted to be left alone. He wasn't in the mood for conversation, so he focused on the ground.

Listening to the door swing open from the one he came from, he smiled to himself as he heard the soft voice calling him back. She desperately wanted him to come back to her but as far as he let himself go, whatever they had was over. She was just an easy lay and never meant for anything serious. It wasn't good for business. He ignored her as he kept walking away. Turning the corner, he came around to the front of the building. He saw kids just hanging around on the shady streets. Back in the day, that was him and his friends so he couldn't say that a lot had changed. He watched them turn and head in his direction and pushed past him. His instincts kicked in when he felt something wrong. He stopped and patted all of his pockets. He sighed as he turned to see a few of the kids running off while the others stayed back. “Oi!” He shouted to the brats.

One of them turned his head and waved. “Hey Tora.”

Tora began storming over towards the kid and his friend. “The fuck ya think you're doing?”

The kid named Benjamin looked at his friends. “What?” He pretended like he didn't know but in reality he knew the pick-pocketing game was dangerous. Especially when it came to messing with the Tiger of Ares Street. Benjamin's friends bolted, leaving him behind. The kid had a set of balls on him as he pulled out Tora's wallet. “You want this?” He dangled it out for him.

Tora growled out, “Hand it over kid.”

Benjamin chuckled. “Sure, if you can catch me.” He bolted in the direction his friends headed. That direction would lead them to the train station that would be currently crowded with locals and tourists.

“You little shit!” Tora shouted as he began to run after Benjamin.

***

At the train station, the crowd had begun to dissipate when the trains pulled into each platform. The train schedule always changed when it neared early evening. So when Poppylan and the potential investor, Mr. Lam walked to one of the four platforms, she made sure the man would not miss his train. She knew he only came into the city on business but lived out in the country. Of course, he had a driver but he enjoyed taking the train on occasion. Poppy was well acquainted with the train station already since she used it every other day. Upon stopping near the yellow line, the old man turned and took off his hat. He bowed his head and smiled as he was grateful that she had accompanied him to the train station.

Poppy bowed her head to him and said, “Thank you again, Mr. Lam.”

Putting his hat back on his head, the man nodded. “I'm looking forward to your bright future and all of your hard work.”

She nodded too and smiled. “Yes. I will call you as soon as I get in touch with Mr. Noyouko.” She told him even though she had no clue on how to contact that famous author that Mr. Lam's late wife was such a huge fan of.

Just then the train arrived and after some passengers got off, Mr. Lam got on. He turned to face her and waved. “Farewell Ms. Wilkes.”

Poppy waved back to him. “Have a pleasant ride home.” She watched the door close and saw him make his way to a seat. She stood there as the train departed the station and when it did, she turned to leave. Within a few steps, she opened her shoulder purse and began searching inside her bag. She struggled to find what she was looking for. Her stomach was beginning to hurt as she only had a light meal with Mr. Lam. Food wasn't a focus when it came to hashing out business. Passing the entrance rails, she made her way towards the exit. She heard a commotion coming from up ahead but paid no attention as she was trying to fetch out a vial.

Tora saw the kids running into the train station. Bumping into people and ignoring the nasty comments, Tora shouted out to Benjamin. “You little shit, get back here!” He saw them jump over the rail passing and did the same as they continued to run from him.

Benjamin laughed. “You're getting slow, Aniki!” He looked over his shoulder and saw Tora narrowing the distance. The boy cursed to himself before running faster. By now his friends were all running in different directions. He knew they would meet back at their hideout, so he wasn't worried. His worry was now getting the living shit beat out of him by the large man on his tail. He decided to look behind him again when he saw Tora's hand reaching out for him. He dodged it and continued to run. Putting his attention back in front of him, he didn't see the woman coming straight at him. “Oh shit!” Before his body could react, Benjamin collided with Poppy. They both fell to the ground with a big thud.

Instantly, Tora came to a stop as he saw it coming. The kid always talked out of his ass and always ended up getting into trouble. Walking over to the two on the ground, he grabbed his wallet from the little punk's hand and quickly placed it back in his back pocket. He glanced over to Poppy who was starting to sit up. He was surprised that with the sound of the big thud, she didn't hit her head. He held his hand out to her and helped her up.

Poppy looked up at him and took in his eyes. His scent engulfed her nose. Tora looked into her eyes as well. How big and beautiful they were to him. “Thanks for blocking him.” His husky and low voice surprised her. She nodded while never taking her eyes of him. She took in his tall frame and the ink on the side of his neck.

They heard Benjamin trying to get up, so Tora tore his eyes away to grab the kid by the back of his neck. Poppy looked at the exchange and knitted her eyebrows. “Aren't you being a little rough with him?”

“The punk tried to steal from me.” Tora felt the kid struggling against his hold.

Poppy knew the kid had it coming if he did do such a thing but for some odd reason, she didn't condone the big guy roughing up the teen. “But you just got your stuff back. So maybe let him off with a warning.”

Tora snapped his eyes to her. “Look lady, this ain't your business. Now get to stepping.”

Poppy looked at him again and then to the kid. She stepped forward and touched Benjamin's arm. “Apologize to him.”

Benjamin stopped thrashing. He looked at her shocked but then he sighed. He grunted before saying. “Sorry.”

Tora's eyebrows arched in shock. _Did she really just get him to obey?_ He said to himself as it never happened before. At least not without a beating. He let go of Benjamin before hitting the back of his head. “Get the fuck out of here.” Benjamin wasted no time and ran off.

Tora watched until he was far away before he turned to look at Poppy. He crossed his arms over his chest. Poppy adjusted her shoulder bag and tried to avoid his eyes as she did hear his thoughts. She had used some of her abilities to alter the kid's energy. Knowing well that it was risky to do so in public. Feeling the slow burn of his eyes on her, she finally looked up at him. “Whatcha do? Hypnotize him?” Tora asked as he was still wondering how she did that.

Poppy arched her eyebrows up. “No! I just think if you're straight forward, people can comply.” She took out her phone and saw the time. She had to get home for her feeding. “Well thank you for helping me up.”

Tora felt something stir inside him. Looking at her made him want to continue talking to her. However, her body language was saying the same thing everyone did. She wanted to bolt. He sighed and held his hand out to her. Poppy looked at his hand and could smell the blood flowing through the arteries. Against her better judgment, she placed her hand in his. They shook hands before she turned and began walking away.

Tora watched her go and took notice of her hourglass figure. He knew she was his type. Summoning some courage, he took a step forward but then figured she wouldn't be into him. Hell, he just finished one fling. Was he ready for another? Putting his hand into his pocket, he touched his phone. Without thinking, he pulled it out and pressed on the camera icon. He pointed it in her direction and shouted, “Oi!”

Poppy turned half around and looked shocked as the flash of his camera went off. She tried to turn her head but it was too late. Tora smirked at her reaction. When he looked down to his phone, he felt her walk back to him.

Poppy was instantly upset. “Delete that you pervert.” She said as she was really bothered by it. She didn't have pictures of herself and didn't want any stranger to keep records.

Tora looked up at her and chuckled when she lunged for his phone. He pulled it away and held it above her head. “You want me to delete it?”

“Yes!” She jumped for his phone.

Licking his bottom lip, he nodded before pocketing his phone and then took out his wallet. “Have dinner with me then.” He handed her his business card and smirked. “Here's my number.” He turned knowing well that if she really wanted him to get rid of her picture, she'd have to share a meal with him.

Poppy stood there with his card in her hands. She knew he was being cocky but she could tell it was a front. Seeing him leave through the exit and disappearing from her view, his scent still lingered. Cursing herself, she turned and bolted. She was cautious to make sure no one saw her super speed as she made it out of downtown and into her neighborhood within minutes. Breathing hard, she walked up the stairs of her complex. She practically ripped her door open before bursting into her studio apartment. She shut the door and went to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, she pulled the secret drawer and grabbed a blood bag. She broke off the top and guzzled it dry.

After taking a few minutes to collect herself, her mind went to the man at the train station. She grabbed his card from her pocket and looked at it. It had the same symbol on it as the tattoo she saw on his neck. Flipping it to the other side, she saw his name and number. She shook her head knowing that he had to get rid of her picture before things got bad. No human was supposed to know the truth about her kind. It's why a lot figured her kind was just a folktale. Her kind kept to the shadows. But she wasn't like the rest of her kind. Either way, Poppy knew she had to get rid of any evidence that would result in punishment for her. She sighed and grabbed her phone. She opened a new text message conversation and put his info in before messaging him. _Hello, is this Tora? I'm the girl from the train station. You passed your business card to me, just now. I was just wondering..._

Back at Ares Street, Tora climbed into his car. He drove out of there like a mad man and headed towards his “babysitting” job. He thought at least he would be able to play video games while he listened to his friend banter on and on. He heard the ding from his phone and glanced down at it. He sheepishly smiled as he knew she didn't take that long. When he got to Quincey's penthouse, he parked the car and quickly replied to her. _Tomorrow at 10. The Black Swan Bistro and Bar. Don't be late_.

Poppy read it and sighed. She could still taste the blood on her lips. She walked out of her kitchen and headed for the shower, but not before she texted him. _I'll see you there._ Knowing she'd have to do a little research, she was glad that their plans were at night. She'd didn't have to wear her special sunscreen.

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for the kudos and feedback. Enjoy the next chapter.
> 
> As always, looking forward to some feedback.

She stood outside of a little hole in the wall restaurant. Her hair was up and she wore casual clothing as she waited for her company to arrive. She received a text about the change of venue since the original was more sophisticated than her attire. It was better that way. She didn't like crowded places in case she had to bail out if her dinner went wrong. Looking at the fake cheery blossom tree, she took the time observe it. Through her eyes, the tree came to life. It was as if it was breathing and the flowers moved as well. She reached up, touching one and leaned in to smell it. Her mind recalled the smell long before she even grabbed the flower. At that very moment, her nose caught a new scent. Her senses already focused on him by the time he came closer. She pretended to continue inhaling the flower when she heard, “It's a fake tree.”

Her eyes were closed but it wasn't because she was trying to smell the flower. She was inhaling his sweet scent underneath the cigarette odor. Snapping her eyes, she turned to face him and blushed. She quickly lied, “I know that. I was just pretending.” She let go of the flower and looked at the tall dark long haired man.

He stood there with his arms crossed. “Coulda fooled me.” He was wearing a hat along with a tight jacket and jeans. Poppy knew he wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket but she didn't judge his style. At least it was more appealing than her own clothes.

When he stepped closer, she arched an eyebrow. “Well fine. I thought it was real at first.” She lied again. Not wanting him to know her little secret but his scent was intoxicating and she couldn't help to nibble the inside of her lip. Turning back to face the tree, she rearranged the flowers and branches. “And then I realized that it wasn't. But I just...pretended that it was.” Feeling his eyes on her, she felt a bit nervous. She didn't want him to see her true self. “Uh...I have a sense of smell, you know. I can smell things.” The words were just coming out of her. Not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Poppy's cheeks turned pink as she heard a small jingle coming from his pocket while he shifted his position. “Just like how I could smell you-” She stopped herself as she had to be careful on what to say. “You...your jackfruit!” Instantly beating herself up for such a lame lie, she quickly changed the subject. “Well this is the place isn't it? Took me a while to find it, too. I'll go check it out first. See you inside!” She let out a nervous chuckle as she walked past him and entered.

She felt so embarrassed about what she just said. She didn't even notice how confused but intrigued he was as he stood on the other side of the sliding door. Cursing herself about what happened, her eyes focused on the empty place. Her nose quickly recognized a familiar scent but she didn't have time to acknowledge it fully until he walked in behind her. Her ears picked up on his steady heartbeat while her eyes searched for emergency exits and any other spots that may come in handy.

Turning her shoulder to look at how massive he looked compared to the small space, she felt another presence in the room. Glancing to the counter, she watched him step over and knock on it twice. “Oi, Alice.”

Poppy's eyes slightly widened when she recognized the other scent. The short old lady appeared and started conversing with him while he smiled, showing off his dimples. Poppy noticed them and thought it softened his scary exterior. Putting her attention back to the older lady, she stood there frozen.

Alice looked over at Poppy before she turned to Tora and swatted his head with her handheld fan. Poppy broke from her daze and covered a giggle. Tora rubbed at his head before he moved and guided Poppy upstairs. “Come on, let's go. My seats are upstairs.”

Letting him guide her until she reached the bottom step, she tilted her head to look at him. He waited but reluctantly went up first. Poppy took the time to glance back to Alice who had been watching them. She put a finger to her lips, _Don't say a word little flower_. Poppy had heard her thoughts and nodded before going upstairs.

Alice smirked at them and wondered how on earth did they manage to meet. She was sure that she would find out sooner or later. Since she knew Poppy for a long time, Alice came to aid and keep record of Poppy's life.

***

Once upstairs, Tora ducked his head. “Watch ya head. The fucking rooms in here are so fucking low.” He didn't even see that Poppy entered with such ease that she didn't need to worry.

“Uh...I think I'm good.” She joked as she watched him bend down as he walked past the doorway. She could tell he was taller than six feet so when he said his exact height, she rolled her eyes. “You must be very proud of yourself.”

He stood straight and in return, he banged his head against the pipe along the ceiling. He quickly crouched down which made her go to his side. She worried that she caused him to get hurt by her comment. “That was a hard knock! Are you okay?” She placed a hand on his forearm.

With one hand over his head, he turned to look at her. _Her touch is cold even through this jacket._ Poppy moved her hand away casually while still looking into his golden eyes. He smirked at her. “Cute shirt.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and retorted, “cute hat.”

“What's wrong with my hat?” His smile disappeared but continued to look at her.

They were in the middle of looking at each other when Alice appeared a the doorway. “Hey!” They heard Alice's voice and both looked over their shoulders. Alice had one hand on her waist. “Take your pick. Alcohol, alcohol or alcohol.”

Poppy thought and sweetly asked, “S-sake would be nice!” _Blood please so I don't make a meal out of him._

She heard Poppy in her head. Alice nodded at her while her eyes turned to Tora. He was still rubbing at his head as he answered. “I'll get the usual.”

Rolling her eyes, she replied to him. “Sorry darling we don't serve the usual over here.”

Tora looked at her like she grew another head. He forgot about the pain on his head as he moved to stand up. Poppy turned to look at him and quickly said, “Tora watch your head!” Just then, Tora's head connected with the pipe again. He crouched down again placed his hands on top of his head. Poppy caught the scent of blood. She was down by his side again touching his hat. “Lemme see that. That's gonna leave a really nasty bruise.” Tora felt her trying to take it off. He held still as he was trying not to curse out his pain. “Take off your hat!” Poppy said more urgently.

“Fuck no!” He felt her tugging and he tried pulling away from her grasp. “Leave it alone woman!”

Poppy held back on her strength but he was making it really difficult. If she really wanted, she could slam him against the wall and rip the stupid hat off his head. “Quit being stubborn!” She tried to moved his hands away.

“Stop manhandling me. It ain't gonna make it better!” Tora had his eyes shut by now as he felt her grip getting stronger on his hat.

“I'm not manhandling you!” Her voice rose. Feeling like she wasn't going to win this, she stopped tugging on his hat. Without moving her hands away, she used her soft voice to coax him. “Please, Tora.” She waited before adding, “You might get a concussion if you hit your head this hard.” Tora froze and opened his eyes as he heard the sound of her voice. He let go of his hat and let her take it off gently. She saw his messy hair and cracked a tiny smirk.

Alice watched on with amusement and made a note to bring that up later. However, after they stood there looking at each other, she sighed. “Oh for crying out loud!” She shook her head at Tora and his childish behavior. “You brought a fat juicy little lamb straight up to ya liar...and you're just gonna what?” She took a puff from her vapor cigarette. “Squabble over a hat and sit around sippin' on ya green tea? What are ya the 40 year old virgin?” Tora took his hat before he darted to Alice. He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

Poppy put a hand over her mouth and held back another giggle. She could hear them bickering back and forth. It amused her that Alice could get under his skin with such ease. Just then, she turned and took a seat at the table closest to them. She watched him come back and sit adjacent to her. Feeling the tension, she waited as Alice came back with their drinks and food that was meant for them.

When the old lady did, she winked at Poppy. When Poppy's nose picked up the subtle scent in her drink, she kindly thanked Alice. Glancing over to Tora, Poppy hoped that he wouldn't pick up on it. Quickly, she grabbed her cup and took a sip. The liquid warmed her from the inside and knew it would help curb her appetite. Afterwards, she cleared her throat and then spoke. “I'm sorry I took your hat off but it's honestly fine. Everybody has bad hair days.” She gave him a sweet smile. “No shame, I won't judge.” Tora didn't reply back.

Tora was already picking out his favorite pieces. He was starving and forgot about his manners and began stuffing his face. Poppy was eyeing every roll and then looked over at him. Tora felt her eyes and then asked, “You just gonna sit here and talk or you gonna eat something?”

Poppy glanced down at her hands. “Um well...” She felt her throat let out a small growl. Grabbing her drink, she took a swig but didn't finish it off.

Tora mistook the sound for her stomach growl. “If you're on a diet than you can forget about it. You stomach is failing you besides you're drooling.”

She swallowed the rich liquid before wiping her mouth, hoping that she didn't spill a drop. “I'm sorry...” She eyed the food, deciding on which one to taste first. Tora had set his chopsticks down as he finished chewing. He smirked seeing her trying to make a decision. His hand closest to her reached up and squeezed her cheek.

Poppy's eyes widened before she snapped them over to him. “Hey!” Her nose picked up on his scent coming from his wrist and suddenly, her fangs threatened to come out.

Tora chuckled as he continued squeezing. “So squishy!” He chuckled again when she pulled and scooted away from him. “Sorry couldn't help myself.”

She rubbed her cheek where he held as she glared at him. “I'm not a hamster you know.” She didn't enjoy him touching her like that. Especially when he was so close to being actual food.

Tora cracked a smile. “Shame.” He looked at her and thought she was adorable. “Come on, let's eat.” He grabbed his chopsticks again and starting grabbing more food.

Poppy rubbed her cheek a little longer before she picked a few pieces and set them on her plate. She glanced over a couple of times between bites. They didn't say much as she was still bothered by him squeezing her face. It finally dawned on her why she was there. The urge to leave was growing but she had to get him to delete her picture. “Tora about that picture you took.” She spoke softly.

Tora didn't look up from his plate. “What about it?” He could sense the tension coming from her. He wondered if he did mess up by doing it.

She stopped eating and turned her attention to him. “C-Can you delete it?” She frowned as she began thinking worse case scenarios if her picture was leaked. “For whatever reason you took it...”

Tora paused eating as he thought about what she was saying. _It came out blurry anyway. If only she knew I was just trying to get her name, number or find her online profile. Fuck can't tell her that. She'd think I'm a fucking pervert._ He started to get upset with himself.

She put her hand over his mouth which surprised him. “Um...please, Tora. I know you don't mean any harm but don't get mad.”

He snapped his eyes at her. “How did you--?” He asked muffled.

She gave him a soft smile. “Uh, I'm good at reading body language.”

He looked into her eyes for the thousand time. “Yeah okay but...” He liked the feel of her hand. It wasn't cold anymore. Her fingertips were warm and soft pressed against his lips. She was very touchy with him and he enjoyed it. Taking a hold of her wrist, she pulled it away from him. “How long were you planning to hold my face captive for?”

She blushed. “Sorry that wasn't my intention.”

He saw her pink cheeks and felt a tug in his gut. He licked his lips and finally gave in. “Well shit, after all this...okay sweetheart I'll delete it. By you have to let me know something.” He leaned in closer to her and suavely said, “Since you helped me with that little punk yesterday, you know my name...why don't you tell me yours?”

Poppy saw him lean in and looked at him. She gulped as she thought about her odds. Her name for the deletion of her picture. It seemed fair. She opened her mouth and softly replied, “My name is Poppylan but you can call me Poppy.”

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dinner date part 2

His eyes focused on her lips as she spoke. He had stared at them for a long second before realizing he was probably looking like a creep. Putting on a sly grin, he turned his sight back to hers and teased, “Puppy?”

She could tell he wasn't focusing on her words but quickly brushed it off as he replied. Knitting her eyebrows together, she shook her head. “It's POPPY!” She tilted her heard at him. “You know like that flower.”

He leaned back a little. He pretended to clean his ear and chuckled. “Damn, I must be going deaf.” His grin turned to a smirk as he leaned in close again. “I'll stick with sweetheart.”

Rolling her eyes, she caught onto his teasing. Shaking her head, she turned back to her food. “Have it your way then, I don't care.”

 _God she's fucking cute,_ he thought to himself as he watched her pick up a sushi roll. “Okay, Bobby.” He moved away from her still trying to play her to get a reaction.

She heard his thought clearly and quickly got serious. She didn't care for his game anymore. Turning to look at him, she commanded, “Delete my picture already.”

His eyebrow arched. “Well aren't you a feisty one?” He looked at her and saw how serious she was. Strangely he felt a bit surprised by her sudden mood change. He glanced away and let out a chuckle as he quickly thought to keep their night going. “You know everything comes with a price, Bobby.”

She watched his every move and sighed. Taking her drink in her hand again, she gulped it down. “What's the price?” She asked after.

He turned back to look at her. Leaning towards her, he licked his lips. Inches from her ear, he whispered. “Sleep with me.” He inhaled her perfume before he added, “I wanna see how feisty you can be.” Seeing her tense up, he wanted to chuckle hard. Pushing himself back, he waited for her to say anything. But she didn't. He saw her frozen in her place with her eyes widened. “What? Not even a squeak from you?”

Finally reacting, Poppy glared at him before she raised her fist and connected with his nose. Seeing him fall back hard, she gasped realizing what she just did. “Oh God! I'm so sorry!” Tora was on his back when his hand covering his nose. Poppy crawled over to him with worry written all over her face. “I don't know what came over me.”

He shut his eyes still feeling the sting on his nose. “It's fine.” He said through his hand. He felt his nose and knew it wasn't broken. “Stop apologizing so much.” He couldn't believe that she had such power behind her fist. He was sure that he had that one coming but it surprised him that he wasn't quick enough to block her.

Poppy looked down at him. Her nose caught the scent of his blood before she saw it starting to cover his fingers. “Your nose is bleeding.”

He chuckled as he opened his eyes and saw her peering over him. “Not bad sweetheart. You're the first person in fucking years to land a blow on my face like that.”

“Really?” Her eyebrows arched up.

He continued to hold onto his nose. He saw the look on her face. He couldn't tell if she truly enjoyed it but he was going to tease her either way. “Damn feisty and sadistic huh?”

Her facial expression turned back to worry. “It's not like that...” Her fangs were threatening to come out again and she didn't want that. So she glanced over to the table before reaching over to the napkin dispenser. She took out a bunch and held it out for him. “Here, take the napkins. Your hand is covered in blood.”

Still on his back, he took the napkins and pressed some to his nose. “Thanks.” He waited a little longer on the floor until he was sure that no more blood would come out. Last thing he wanted was to make a mess and have Alice yelling at him. He slowly sat up and cleaned his bloody fingers. Looking at her, he took out his phone from his borrowed jacket. He unlocked it and opened the photo album. When he located the picture, he showed it to her before his thumb pressed on the trash icon. “There, deleted.” He confirmed the deletion before the picture erased. He had no more pictures in the album.

Poppy watched his phone as the picture disappeared. Her eyes moved to his and said, “Thank you.” She watched him press another napkin to his nose. She felt bad for hitting him so hard. “Tora would you allow me to make it up to you?”

He sniffed and could smell his blood. When she asked him the question, he turned to look at her and saw how sincere she was being. He sat there thinking it over before he tilted his head to the side. “How about another dinner?”

She saw the blood starting to dry inside his nose. Her guilt was growing despite his earlier taunting. She was always careful not to let her emotions get the best of her. But something about tonight and the way he was, just made her slip. Nodding, she replied. “Yes, I can do that. You name it. I'll even cook if I have to.”

“Home cooked meal huh?” He liked the sound of that. It had been a long time since he had a home cooked meal. Thinking about what day they should do it, his eyes filled with excitement. “How about Saturday night?”

She nodded as she knew she didn't have to work that day or the next. “That's fine. Anything special you like?”

He smiled as he reached over to drink his tea. “I'll let you know.” He took a few sips before he set it back down. He eyed the food that was still on the table. “Still hungry?”

Poppy nodded as she knew he meant the food and not him. Sitting back on her spot, she picked up her chopsticks and began eating again. Tora joined her as they struck up small talk. Mostly about how and where she learned how to jab like that. He enjoyed the sound of her voice as she told him about her father and the bullies she encountered in her childhood. He had his fair share of bullies until he finally had enough and began sticking up for himself.

After they finished dinner, they decided to leave. Once downstairs, he paid like the gentlemen that he was. Poppy stood there as she watched Alice take notice of Tora's face. He quickly cleared his throat and tried to cover his nose. He stepped over to Poppy as he wanted to make sure no fresh blood would come out. “Let me stop by the restroom real quick.”

She looked up at him. “O-okay.” She watched him head past the stairs and slid open the door. He disappeared into the back.

Alice tapped her fan on the counter to get her attention. “Little flower, what happened?”

Poppy turned her head before stepping closer to her. She then quietly responded, “I hit him in the nose. I don't know. I just reacted after he kept pushing my buttons.” She took a seat on the stool nearby. Before she could forget, she gave the older woman a smile. “Thank you for my special drink.”

“No problem.” Alice replied as she flapped open her fan and began fanning herself. “Seeing him bleed didn't do anything to ya?” She glanced over to the direction where Tora has gone.

Biting her lip, she looked at Alice with such guilt. “Oh I think that's part of the problem on why I hit him. He got too close.” She put a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it. Alice nodded and then saw Tora come back.

He walked up to Poppy as he was content that no fresh blood would slip out. “You ready?” Poppy stood up as she nodded. She adjusted her purse around her shoulder as he looked over to his old mentor. “Thanks for the food Alice.”

She continued to fan herself as she watched them leave. “Mhmm, you call yourself the Tiger of Ares Street.” She smirked when he snapped his eyes to her. A chuckled escaped her before she shouted, “Remember to get the XL-sized one!”

They heard her as they exited, making Tora slam the door shut. He saw Poppy looking back at him with pinkish cheeks. He ran a hand on the back of his neck. “Don't fucking listen to her.” He cleared his throat before he gestured down the street. “Come on, I'll give you a ride home.”

Poppy would have declined his offer at that point but she didn't sense danger from him. At least not at the moment. She nodded and walked along with him. In the short walk, he took her to his car and opened the door for her. She thanked him before getting in. Inside, her nose picked up on his scent big time. It overwhelmed her as she could have sworn to pick up the scent of gunfire and other blood besides his. Just then, she began to regret her decision but before she could change her mind, he was already in and starting the car. Looking at her, he waited for directions. She reluctantly gave him her address to which he used his GPS.

They listened to the music as they enjoyed the ride. She was surprised that he kept to the city limit despite the beast he was driving. She could tell he liked driving faster than the speed limit, she would too if she had a car. When he came up to her building on the other side of the city, she finally spoke. “Right here is fine.” She waited as he stopped his car just outside the gate. He turned off the car but said nothing. She sat there looking out behind the few trees and saw the river. Awkwardness began to fill the air and she quickly turned to look at him. “Thank you for dinner.” She did her best to smile even though she urged to sink her fangs into him. His scent was doing a good number on her but she was thankful for the blood from earlier so she can subdue the urge.

Suddenly he felt the need for a smoke, so he grabbed his pack from the cup holder and the lighter. Inhaling the nicotine, he rolled down his window. He heard her thank him and all he could do was nod. He wasn't used to ending dates like this. He didn't know what to say at this point. He was at a loss for words and he didn't like it. He turned to look at her and saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look well and shook his head. He knew what was coming and sadly he didn't want to spoil the rest of the evening. “Listen, whatever box you're trying to fit me in...it's the wrong one.”

Her eyebrows arched. Looking at him strangely, she wondered what he was thinking about. She didn't want to read his mind but it was practically screaming at her. A soft chuckle escaped her mouth as she couldn't believe how was acting now. Like the cocky bastard from earlier. She shook her head before saying, “I'm not trying to get you to come up.” She looked at him as he looked back at her. He continued to smoke as his eyes moved down to her body. “Maybe you want to keep the slick guy act going but I'm not that type of woman.” She stared at him for a minute before she scoffed. Taking off the seat belt she aimed for the handle of her passenger door. His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Poppy felt it and quickly reacted. She threw a jab at him which he caught but missed the one where she used the palm of her other hand and connected with his nose again.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Tora groaned as he let her go. His hand instantly when to his nose as the other threw the cigarette out the window. Both hands were now covering his nose as his eyes began to water.

Poppy made sure her purse clung to her before she pushed her door opened. “Good night, Tora!” She got out of the car and stormed off. She didn't even look back as she entered her place, not caring this time if she really did hurt him by breaking his nose.

Tora held his head back as he balled up his fists. He couldn't believe that a little thing like her managed to hit him twice in one night. Pinching his nose closed, he reached over to the glove department and got out the small first aid kit. He took out the gauze and pressed it to his nose. As he continued to clean his nose and hoping the bleeding would stop, he looked out to her building. He saw the light turn on at the top floor. Wondering how he managed to fuck up their date without even saying much, he continued to watch for signs of her. Did he really misread her? Should he go apologize to her? Even if she was the one being aggressive, he can only sum up that he screwed up his chances with a unique girl. After he composed himself, he saw no sign of her so he started up his car and went home for the night.

***

Up inside her place, Poppy pressed her back against the door. She had locked it and turned on the light. Looking over at her small space, her thoughts went over her evening. For the majority, she wanted to drink from him but that went away when his arrogance pushed her to get angry. Not even her past partner made her feel that way.

Pushing herself away from the door, she went to the dark kitchen and fetched a blood bag. This time taking her time to drink, she went back to the living area and sat on her bed. She was able to control her thirst with the bag as she casually took out her phone and scrolled through the news feed. Her thumb stopped when she saw something of interest. In bold lettering the announcement, _Famous Novelist Q.B. Noyouko splits from publishing firm_. Poppy swallowed the blood in her mouth before she clicked on the link. Just a day ago, she had no idea how to get in contact with the famous author and now, she had a lead. She continued to read about his leaving and what had occurred with the company.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always looking forward to your thoughts. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Erdene have a conversation in the park with some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback and kudos. Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.

“ _Good_ _m_ _orning, this message is for Mr. Noyouko. My name is Poppylan Wilkes. I work for Giant Goldfish Publishing and I would like to get in touch with you in regards of working with you. You can reach me at this number. I look forward to talking with you. Have a nice day_.”

Poppy hung up as she finished leaving her message. She smiled at Erdene who grabbed their coffee from the barista. She glanced over and took notice of the shaggy hair and small goatee wearing man. Her eyes fell on his name tag, _Gyu._ She reached into her purse and placed some money into his tip jar. They made eye contact and smiled at each other. Poppy turned without further thought and followed Erdene out of the cafe.

They strolled into the large park across the street from the cafe. Both blowing on their hot beverage, they tasted the coffee. The liquid warmed Poppy's blood as she knew that on this brisk mid morning, her fingers were ice cold. Walking side by side, the two found a park bench and took their seats.

Glancing over to the short woman, the lavender haired woman could sense that her friend had something on her mind. “I know something is bother you. What's going on?” she waited as they always grabbed coffee when it came time to talk.

Poppy looked out to the over sized artificial tree sculptures. She watched as people were enjoying themselves nearby. “Nothing really. Just trying not to sound so needy when I talk with Noyouko.”

Erdene knew she liked to take her time to get it out in the open. Sitting back against the bench, she crossed her leg over the other while sipping on her drink. “I'm sure he'll call.”

Poppy had crossed her ankles and tucked them under the bench. “Yeah and hopefully I don't blow it. Mr. Lam really wants to invest as long as he's tied into it.”

“It's been what three days since you got the number?”

She shook her head before turning to look at her friend. “No. It's been three days since I had my meeting with Mr. Lam. I just got the number for Noyouko yesterday.”

Erdene nodded and arched an eyebrow. “Again, how did you score that?”

A sly grin appeared on Poppy's face. “I bribed the receptionist from his old publisher's to give me his contact info.” She started giggling as she knew that her power of compelling was only used for work-related things. Except, when she used it on the boy from the train station and on Tora during the hat situation.

Erdene chuckled as she knew her friend was very determined. “You got some balls on ya, Pops.”

They continued to laugh lightly until they both sipped on their drinks. “Yeah...” Poppy then frowned as her mind went back to Tora and how the night ended for them.

Sitting there for another minute, Erdene turned her body towards Poppy. “But I wasn't referring to that. I can tell something else is off. You have been slightly quiet too. You sure you're okay?” She saw the frown before continuing to say, “I mean I know you can handle yourself like a queen ...with perfect braids.” She reached up and slightly tugged on a braid.

Poppy let out a small yelp before giggling. “Don't hate.” She touched the braid that was tugged on. “I promise to teach you how to make perfect braids.”

Erdene smirked at her. “Mmhmm sure you will.”

Poppy could feel Erdene's eyes on her. She licked her lips before letting out a long breath. “Okay so there is something.” Placing her eyesight on the top of her coffee. She tapped her finger on her cup before she spoke. “Two days ago I had dinner with...”

Instantly, Erdene's eyes filled with surprise. She long awaited for Poppy to talk about her dating life. Sure they talked about guys but never the ones that Poppy found interest on or lack there of. “A date? Poppylan Wilkes what have you been hiding from me?”

Poppy closed her eyes before shaking her head. “It's not like that. See, after my meeting with Mr. Lam, I met this guy. Well more like he was chasing down this kid that stole from him and we kinda bumped into each other.”

“You and the guy?”

With another head shake, she reopened her eyes while her mind played back the memory. “No the kid that was running from him. The bump was hard enough that we fell which helped the guy out in some way. Anyways, after the whole ordeal, he took a picture of me.”

Feeling repulsed by hearing that, Erdene crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh that sick!”

“There's more.” Poppy was fully focused on the memory that she paid no attention to Erdene's body language. “In order to get him to delete the picture, I had to have dinner with him.”

Throwing her head back, Erdene scoffed. “What a fucking line!” She began to bounce her knee as she knew well that guys like that were always perverts and using cheesy pick up lines. Turning to look at Poppy, she asked, “You said no right?” She watched as Poppy's cheeks blushed. “Pops?!”

Poppy brought up her hand and bit her nail. “I know! I know!”

Scooting closer to keep them from getting louder, Erdene was fully intrigued now despite how the guy was horrible at getting dates. “So what happened? Did you have dinner?”

“Yeah, he started off being smug but...”

“Did he delete the picture?” Erdene frowned.

She nodded but that wasn't what bothered her. “Yeah...”

Seeing the reaction, Erdene felt confused about what to say. “Oh-kay...”

Poppy sighed again as she stared out at the trees again. “By end of the dinner, we were okay. He was nice enough to take me home but ...”

“He didn't take advantage of you, did he?”

“No.” She looked at Erdene. “He got smug again and...” she bit her nail again. “I hit him.”

With a giggle, Erdene knew that Poppy could handle herself. “Good.”

“Twice.”

Her eyes widened as she didn't expect that. “Holy shit...in a row?”

Poppy shook her head again. “No. Once during dinner and other before I got out of his car.”

“Good for you girl. Don't take his shit. You are a motherfucking queen.” she brought her coffee to her lips.

“Dene, don't curse.” Poppy didn't like it when people were so vulgar with language. She tried not to but sometimes when she was really upset, the words would come out.

They sat there quietly as they reflected on what they just talked about. Curious, Erdene glanced over with a smile. “So does this guy have a name?”

Poppy didn't want to say anymore. She hated to use her power on friends, but at that moment, she didn't want to be reminded of her bad date. Turning to Erdene, she pressed her hand on Erdene's shoulder and quickly changed the subject. “Wait! Didn't you say you have a date tonight?”

Erdene looked straight into her eyes. She blanked out before she quickly remembered. “Oh right, yes.” The conversation with Poppy no longer important, she began thinking of the man she met. “I met him yesterday.” _Oh my god, he's so freaking hot._

Poppy smirked as she heard Erdene's inner thought. She took her hand away before taking a swig of her coffee. “Must feel nice to go out with different guys so often.”

Snapping her head to her friend, Erdene chuckled. “Are you calling me a slut?”

Poppy's eyes widened and blushed. “No.” She looked at her friend and hoped she'd explain. “I just meant --”

Erdene laughed. “I'm just pulling your leg.” Shrugging her shoulders, she glanced down at her cup. “It's perfectly normal to go out with different guys. One day, if you work yourself up to it, you'll be in the same boat.” She looked over at Poppy, hoping that the next guy she would meet would be better.

Poppy gave her a small smile. “Just be careful, okay?” Seeing Erdene nod, Poppy felt a buzzing from her purse. She turned her attention down as she reached inside and grabbed her phone. She answered. “Hello, this is Poppylan.”

_"Why hello Poppylan. This is Q.B Noyouko. I'm returning your call."_

Poppy's eyes widened to hear the man's voice. She wasn't expecting such a strong tone. “Oh, yes. Hi. Hello.” She looked at Erdene and mouthed out, _It's Noyouko._ Erdene nodded as she leaned over to listen. Poppy leaned closer to Erdene to let her listen.

_"Is this a bad time?"_

“No. No.” She bit her lip as she struggled on what to say. “Thank you for returning my call.”

_"Not at all. You said you worked for a publishing company?"_

“Yes. Giant Goldfish Publishing. I know with your recent departure from...”

_"Listen Ms. Wilkes...I do appreciate the call--"_

Hearing the rejection tone. She quickly interjected and spoke, “Please. You haven't even heard what I have to say.” She waited for him to say anything. Since he didn't, she looked at Erdene who pointed to her cup and mouthed out, _Ask him for a drink._ Poppy nodded. “Why don't we get together for a drink? I feel if we met and I discussed my proposal in person, you can then make the decision.” She waited again for his reply.

_"I suppose I can squeeze you into my schedule. Does one sound okay?"_

She smiled in excitement. “Yes, perfect. Does the Lucky Tree Tea house sound alright?”

_"Oh that's fabulous."_

“Good. Then I will see you there.”

_"Until then Ms. Wilkes. Toodoloo."_

She heard him hang up before she hung up and shrieked. She was feeling proud of herself for not screwing up. “I can't believe he's going to hear me out.” She looked at Erdene and happily tapped her feet on the ground. Erdene giggled at her joy. Looking down at her phone, she saw the time and gasped. “Oh man, I better change if I plan to make it.” It was eleven am.

“Come on, I'll help you look for the part.” Erdene got up and grabbed Poppy's hand. They walked out of the park, dumping their empty coffee cups in the trash. Looking down at Poppy's well manicured hands, Erdene scoffed. “God and you have perfect beautiful nails too.” Poppy giggled at her as she never really went to a salon for that. Little did Erdene know that every other day Poppy had to file down her sharp nails to look as normal as possible.

To be continued....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy meets Quincey and Tora apologizes to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos.

**Chapter 5**

At a quarter to one, Poppy got out of the cab and she arrived at the Lucky Tree tea house. Wearing a crème colored button up blouse with black trimming and a black pencil skirt. She adjusted her skirt and blouse as she stood outside. Running her fingers through her wavy hair, she made sure it wasn't tangled. Taking a deep breath, she walked inside the place. Greeting the hostess, she smiled when the lady gestured over to one of the private rooms. Confidently, Poppy walked over to where she would meet up. Her nose had picked up on two sets of cologne. Two very distinguished scents and yet only one triggered her memory. Walking into the private area she saw the broad back of a blond man.

“Excuse me are you Mr. Noy--”

Instantly, he turned and smiled. “You must be Ms. Wilkes.” He stood up and extended his hand.

She took it and shook his hand. Immediately she picked up on his mannerisms with his subtle hand shake. Never faltering, she smiled back. “Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Charmed. Please do sit.” They broke off and he gestured to the seat adjacent from him. Poppy looked over his shoulder and froze. Quincey caught it and waved it off. “Don't mind him, he's just --”

Poppy and Tora made eye contact before she looked back to Quincey. She smiled again as she came around and took her seat. “It's no problem at all. I'm just grateful you agreed to meet with me.”

Quincey waited until she sat before retaking his. “Well you did say you have a proposal for me and I am between publishing companies.” He leaned back and crossed a leg over the other.

She nodded as she tried to ignore Tora's stare. “Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to speak to you about.”

Quincey glanced over to his friend. He wondered why he was staring so intensely. Clearing his throat to get his attention. He smirked as Tora looked like he was ready to fight him. “Tora dear, you mind checking on our tea?” He looked back at Poppy. “Jasmine Tea okay?”

She nodded. “Please and thank you.” She made eye contact with Tora as he scooted his chair back and left.

When he left, Quincey leaned over to Poppy like a curious minx. “So tell me Ms. Wilkes, can I call you Poppylan?”

The sudden change from his cool demeanor surprised her but she was intrigued. She softly giggled. “Yes, even Poppy would be okay. Mister?”

“Call me Quincey.” He sweetly smiled back before he looked over his shoulder. He knew Tora made people uncomfortable so he wanted to make sure she was comfortable with talking with him. “Before we get into details tell me about you.”

“O-oh. Okay. Um, what do you want to know?” She looked at him curiously.

“Like where are you from? I like to get to know people and know their character before I make decisions.” He leaned back in his chair.

She supposed that was fair of him to do. Except, one only get to know people more when working together. “Mmmm.” She sat there thinking of what to tell him and what to hide. She knew she would never expose herself to anyone.

A buzz alerted them both. “Oh darn!” He took out his phone and saw who it was. His father. He got up from the table. “Please excuse me. I'll be right back.” She nodded and watched him leave towards the restroom. Quincey was already far away when he glanced over to where Tora was. _Maybe I should warn her about Tora...Nah, she'll be fine. She seems like his type._ He went on and answered his phone.

Tora had made it back to the table with their to-go cups. “Here you go Bobby.” He set it in front of her before taking his seat.

She snapped her eyes at him. Not caring about the tea anymore. “What are you doing here? Do you work for him?”

He saw how upset she was and simply smirked. “He asked me to come. Had I known it was you, I would have warned him about how feisty ya can be.”

She scoffed. “Are you getting on my case for what I did?”

“You can bet your cute little ass that I'll get on ya case for it.” His hand went to his nose, which was still a little sensitive but grateful that it wasn't broken. He was also glad that he didn't bruise easily.

“B-But that's not fair!” She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. Controlling her deep breathing. After a minute, she calmed down and decided to play nice for the sake of Quincey signing with her company. “You're right. I shouldn't have hit you twice. I am truly sorry Tora but that doesn't give you the right to push my buttons. That...was uncalled for.” She had looked at him straight in the eye without blinking.

He arched an eyebrow. Never had someone apologized to him without getting a beating first. He could tell she was being sincere. Listening to her words, it struck him. He licked his lips before he leaned closer and spoke softly. “I'm the one that should be apologizing, kiddo.” He gave her an apologetic smile. “I didn't meant to assume that you...” His voice trailed off as she continued to look at him. She was an angel just sitting before him. How could he ever think that she was like other women. His heart pinched. Then, his cleared his throat. “Look, I'd still like to have dinner with you tonight.” His face softened as he looked at her with hope.

Seeing his cocky persona disappear. She watched as the guy from the middle of their dinner return. She could tell he was truly caring and genuinely kind. Continuing to read his body language, she took a deep breath. A soft pink filled her cheeks. “Fine. Dinner at five. My place.”

Just then, Quincey had come back and froze when he heard Poppy speaking. Looking at the two, he took his seat. “Really Tora. You don't waste time do you?” Tora sat back in his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

Poppy looked at Quincey and chuckled softly. “Actually Quincey, I had already met Tora.”

Intrigued, he turned to focus on the small brunette. “Oh really, I'd like to hear that story.” His whole body turned so he could pay close attention to what Poppy had to say. He really enjoyed hearing how Tora behaved away from the clan.

Poppy glanced over to Tora who sat quietly. He drank from his tea and tried to hide the subtle smile. Focusing back to Quincey, she smiled. “With pleasure...” She continued to tell him her first encounter with Tora. Purposely leaving out details that would probably belittle Tora's reputation. She didn't mind withholding the truth but figured Tora would man up and explain his actions better. When he didn't, she let Quincey tease Tora a little before they got down to business.

Placing her hand over to Quincey's forearm, she looked at him with a gentle smile. She told him that his creative mind was pivotal to her job and that only he could bring Mr. Lam's investment to life. Her words had captivated Quincey instantly. He never heard anyone tell him that he was important to their business. Not even his own father thought he was important to the Balthuman organization. Watching them Tora felt a pinch of jealously. He didn't know why but he wished at that very moment that she was touching him instead. Pushing his manifesting emotions aside, he continued to sit there drinking his tea.

By the end of their meeting, they walked outside together. Poppy and Quincey shook hands again as Quincey agreed to get on board with her proposal. He was glad that he could continue to write with her as his editor. Poppy bid goodbye as she waved to him. She walked away casually as she had to get back to the office to tell Gil the news.

Quincey waved to her and shouted. “Toodoloo! Call me when you have the meeting and paperwork set up.” He saw her look over her shoulder and smiled. When she turned the corner, he turned his attention back to Tora. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Didn't know you were such a gentlemen.”

Tora snickered as he was leaning against his car. Hands in his pocket, he shook his head. “She sugarcoated it.” He moved and walked over to the driver's side.

“Why on earth would she do that?” Quincey walked over and got into the car

Once inside, he turned the car on and took off. “Because while I was trying to deal with that punk Benjamin, she caught me off guard.”

Quincey made sure to buckle in. He knew Tora liked driving recklessly. “So what did you really do?”

Tora drove with one hand on the wheel and the other on the gear shift. He thought about that day. “I took her picture.” He shifted gears which made his car roar faster. “It came out blurry anyway.”

Quincey chuckled. “You suck at taking pictures.” He thought about how childish Tora was to be doing that. That was straight out middle school stuff. But as he thought, Tora was already deep in the organization during middle school, so naturally Tora's actions were as normal as it could be. Still thinking about it, Quincey got curious to see what angle he got Poppy in. “So...can I see it?”

“I already deleted it on our date.” He said nonchalantly.

Eyes widened. Quincey snapped his head to Tora. “Date? When?”

A sly grin appeared on Tora's face. “A couple days ago.” His hand touched his nose again and chuckled. “She punched me though.”

He chuckled too. “Now that's classic. The little thing managed to get you.” Turning to look out the window, he marveled on the facts.

Tora rolled his eyes. “Shut up princess.”

After a minute of silence, Quincey asked. “So are you going out with her again?”

“Tonight. She's making me dinner.”

Again, he snapped his head to Tora surprised. “Wait...she hits you which I'm assuming you provoked and now she's making you dinner?!” He saw as Tora smiled devilishly. “You know you're the only one that can get a girl rattled and still like you after the shit you pull.”

Glancing over to his side, he shrugged. “Hey I don't force them to do what they don't want to do.”

He watched as he could see Tora for who he really was. Quincey was the only if not one of the few that could see past Tora's tough guy exterior. He knew Tora had good intentions despite having to take life away at his father's behest. “That's a very good quality about you, Tora.” Quincey said quietly, hoping that would encourage him to branch out and let others see it. Perhaps with Poppy, Tora would let his guard down more often.

Still focused on his driving, Tora sighed. “Yeah, whatever. So where to next?”

Quincey knew it was time to drop the matter. Looking at his watch, he said. “The salon.” He had an appointment for a facial at his favorite hair salon.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this. I know it's a bit out there but bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora have a second date. They hold hands and something stirs inside Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the feedback and kudos.
> 
> enjoy the next chapter and happy weekly MPL episode day. :)

**Chapter 6**

When the clock struck five, her doorbell rang. She was in the middle of checking the oven and quickly shut the oven door before stepping out of her small kitchen. Glancing over to her living room slash bedroom, she made sure it was clean and tidy. Not wanting anything to show that might give away her little secret. Turning for the door, she unlocked all the padlocks before opening the door. Putting on a smile, she saw Tora's big frame leaning in the door frame. She took in his long sleeve olive green shirt and dark brown pants. “Hi, come on in.” She stepped aside to let him in.

Tora looked at her before arching an eyebrow. He saw her in a white v-neck shirt, comfy orange shorts and beige cardigan. “You look pretty damn cheerful. That happy to cook for me?” He asked as he stepped inside and took a look at her small place. Although small it actually looked comfortable to live in.

While closing her door, she chuckled. “You wish. I've just decided that I'll be cooking for myself and you're just a tag along.” She turned around and walked over to where he stood.

He looked down at her. “Oh yeah? What are you cooking?”

She smiled up at him. Fully aware that he had glanced down her shirt. She turned and talked over her shoulder as she walked back to the kitchen. “Well since you didn't say what you liked, I made dessert first. I got brownies baking in the oven, I have vanilla ice cream...”

Tora followed her and eyed her backside. He licked his lips as he was definitely enjoying the view. But at the moment he heard all about the sweets, he cut her off. “I'm in the mood for seafood.”

She was already standing in the middle of the kitchen. She turned to look over her shoulder. “Seafood? Okay..” She saw him duck his head as he entered and stood close by. Thinking about what she had in her refrigerator, she could have sworn she had some fish in the freezer. “Why don't you go into the next room and relax. I'll have the food ready in no time.” She smiled at him.

He looked at her for a moment before he smirked. He nodded before he turned but not before taking one last look at her. “Take your time.” By then, she had already opened the freezer and found no fish or other sorts of seafood. She sighed and then opened the refrigerator and found saw beef flanks and tofu, great for some miso soup. She pushed up her sleeves and began getting what she needed.

Back in the living room, Tora saw the low table already set up with place mats and pillows on the floor. Turning his attention to the wall, he chuckled reading the wall décor, _'Why be moody when you can shake yo booty_.' Moving his eyes up he saw the shelves filled with books with their spines facing inwards. He arched an eyebrow at that but figured that was her girly way of doing things. Taking a quick breath, he exhaled and picked up the soft aroma of her sweets baking. He had glanced over to several hand paintings and found it interesting in each detail. “Did you paint these?” He asked loudly.

Standing by the counter, she was finishing up cleaning the chives before cutting them. She heard his deep voice in the next room and smirked. “Um, no. I support a local artist.” She grabbed the knife she needed and the cutting board. “I'm just an amateur. You know just as a hobby.” Quickly she began cutting all her ingredients while the stove got hot.

Tora continued to look at her paintings a little longer. He stepped over and saw the picture frame on the top of her dresser before looking out to the balcony. With his hands in his pockets, he stood there looking at the city landscape. He watched as more and more lights appeared as the sky darkened. “Nice view.” He said softly.

She had heard him perfectly and looked over to the living room. She saw that he was facing the balcony and figured he was doing his best to entertain himself. Turning back, she dipped the slices of beef into the simmering oil. She would go and check on him once the beef cooked and while the soup was finished cooking.

Several minutes had passed and the meat was ready as well as the rice balls that she liked to make. She even checked on her dessert and smiled when it was ready as well. Putting that aside too, she then went to check on him. She had found him standing outside now. His back to the door. “Are you checking out my balcony?” He looked over his shoulder. She pulled down her sleeves as she stepped outside and took in the view. “The air is amazing here. With the river nearby it doesn't get too hot here.”

He took in the view again as the sun was completely gone and the sky finally turned dark. “Yeah..it is a great view.” He glanced down to the ground floor and then commented, “Even greater chances of a break-in.”

Finding his comment a little confusing, she turned to look at him. “Huh?” He was still looking down the balcony. “I got padlocks on everything and if need be I know how to handle myself.” She replied knowing that there was no way anyone could sneak up on her or even break in without her knowing.

Tora shrugged as he turned his head and made eye contact. “I can pick the locks on these doors in ten minutes if I wanted to.” Internally, he had no idea why he was saying that. But he just didn't want anything to happen to her. He was starting to feel very protective for no reason.

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Why are you telling me this?” Staring into his eyes, she searched for answers. “Are you a locksmith or something?” The longer she stared in his eyes, she felt herself being pulled into his energy. It caught her off guard. With each passing second, she felt the wind shift towards her and right away caught his scent. Sending a million little shivers through her body and senses.

Shifting his body towards her, he leaned against the railing. “Something like that.” He studied her body language and when he felt the wind shift, he saw her body shiver. “You cold?”

She gulped as a small smirk appeared on her lips. “Something like that.”

He reached over and began rubbing her shoulders. They moved down her arms slowly making their way down to her wrists and stopping at her hands. He looked down as he slid his hands under her palms until he turned them so he could intertwine his fingers with hers. He glanced at her and softly grinned. They weren't cold like their first dinner together. “You're hands is so small compared to mine.”

She saw his dimples appear and felt the back of her right knee buckle. She quickly shifted her weight and watched his hands wrap around hers. Feeling her cheeks blush, she tried to avoid his stare. “Why are you holding my hands? Haven't you held hands before?”

He saw her blush and felt a tug in his chest. “I haven't.” His eyes fell to her hands again. He didn't want to let go of them.

She knew he wasn't going to let go so she tried to unhook her fingers. His hold remained firmed. She nudged again and finally looked up at him. “Tora...?”

He saw the worry in her eyes and he reluctantly let go of her hands. He cleared his throat as he pushed off from the railing. He didn't want her to punch him again. His nose had finally recovered. “I'm sorry I'm not trying to provoke you.”

She brought her hands over to her chest. She could still feel his touch lingering. Sensing that he was feeling a little embarrassed. She softly smiled. “It's okay. I don't mind the human touch you know.” The wind picked up again, pushing from behind him. His scent pouring into her sense of smell. She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

 _Oh fuck, what did I do_. He thought as another shiver went through her body. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...” She slowly opened her eyes and felt herself getting extremely warm. Stepping back inside, she tried to not to focus on his scent. “Come on, food is practically ready.” She went back to the kitchen to check on the soup. “Bathroom is to the left if you want to wash up.”

Tora shut the outside door and walked to her bathroom. Like the rest of her place, her bathroom was small and he looked like a giant in there. As he washed his hands, he looked in the mirror. He couldn't believe himself for just grabbing her hands like that. He was sure that she would think of him as a creep. Part of him just wanted to leave but the rest of him told him to stay. He opted for the second choice. Gathering some courage, he walked back out to her living room. He saw her setting down their bowls. It smelled delicious and he was looking forwarded to tasting it. His eyes fell to the bento box next to his bowl. Curious, he moved his head to see it better as he took his seat on the floor. His back to the wall. Taking in the food in front of him. He smirked at her creation. “It's a tiger...with hair.”

She sat down adjacent to him. “Yeah, I know you wanted seafood and I thought I had seafood in my fridge but turns out all I had was beef and tofu.” She grabbed her spoon and began with the miso soup.

He looked at her and smiled. “It's perfect.” She looked at him and nodded. He looked back down at his food and felt puzzled. He didn't know where to start. Glancing at the rice ball, he knew he just had to share that with Quincey. He knew his friend would get a kick at seeing it. He took his phone out of his pocket.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, she saw him get his phone out. Her free arm shot out. “Hey! What are you doing?” She covered his phone, preventing him from taking a picture of her.

“Taking a picture.” He frowned as he looked at her hand on his phone. He nudged her hand away.

She moved her hand again to cover the lens. “Don't!” She wondered what his obsession was with her picture.

He grabbed her hand and held his phone away from her. “Why not?”

Looking at him with worried eyes, she replied. “It's meant for just your eyes.”

 _God you're fucking cute._ He licked his lips as he glanced down to his food. “But it's darn cute. What's the big deal?”

Seeing that he wasn't going to budge. She sat back and frowned. “Fine, just as long as I'm not in the picture.” She didn't want to compel him again. It was easy to do but after the last time, things went sour.

He quickly took the picture. Looking at her, he frowned. Deciding to show her, he turned his phone. “Take a look.” On the screen was his bento box with the happy tiger head with the slices of beef and veggies next to it. “Just want to keep a memory of it.”

She looked at his phone and saw it. The food took up most of the frame. She didn't even appear. Glad that he didn't take her picture, she looked up at him. “Thank you.” He nodded as he switched his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He would text it later to Quincey. Picking up his spoon he began to eat the soup.

They sat in silence for bit until he realized that maybe she thought he was going to take her picture again. He sighed and mentally shook his head. Poppy did her best not to pry into his thoughts. She could hear him cursing and kicking himself. Looking over to him, she smiled. She decided to take his mind off it so she asked him generic questions about his interests. She learned that he played guitar and enjoyed playing video games. She in return told him that she loved reading and liked living in the city despite being a country girl.

After dinner, she brought out dessert. He wasn't a fan but for her, he'd take a small portion. They enjoyed it over talking about movie genres and music. When they cleared their dishes, Poppy stood up and felt surprised when he grabbed her wrist. He began to get up. “I'll take over from here.” He knew that it was the least he could for her after she went out her way to make him dinner.

She smiled and shook her head. “It's fine, really.”

He took the plates from her. “At least let me help.” They looked into each others eyes before she nodded. He followed her into the kitchen and set the plates in the sink. Taking off his ring and bracelet, he placed them in his pocket. He pushed up his sleeves and began washing dishes while she placed the leftovers in tupperwares. They looked comfortable in such a small space that they didn't mind the silence. When she stood by the stove cleaning the top, he glanced at her. Afraid that their night was coming to an end soon. He sighed. He finished off the last dish and turned off the water. He smiled when she gave him a towel to dry his hands. Turning around, he leaned against the door. She was in the middle of putting the food away. “Can I see you again?”

She froze and then looked over her shoulder. Her brown eyes met his gold eyes. She bit her lip, making her cheek turn pink. “I'd like that.” She smiled. She watched as he stepped closer. Towering over her, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. Feeling the urge to drink him came back and she snapped herself out of it quickly. Hiding her worry, she finished off putting stuff away. Before he could say anything he got a text. He planned to ignore it until he heard two more dings. He took out his phone and sighed.

Looking at her, he told her he had to go. Work-related issues. Poppy nodded. Walking him back to the front door, she thanked him for helping her clean. He turned and kissed her cheek again and smiled when she blushed. He left her apartment soon after, leaving her to shut the door and padlocks. Bolting for her balcony, she waited for him to appear and smiled when he went to his car. He turned his head one last time. She waved to him and as her nose still smelled him. Her fangs popped out and she was grateful that he was too far to see it happen. Seeing his car leave the parking lot, she turned and went to get a blood bag. But as it turned out, one bag was not enough. His scent still lingered in her place and it drove her wild throughout the night. She would not get sleep that night and her cravings were starting.

****

The day after next, Tora sat in the last seat at the end of the long wooden table. He watched as the tip of his cigarette continued to burn while he held it by the filter. He hated being at the clan meetings. Most of all he hated wearing a suit for it. His job was pretty simple. All the boss had to say was who he had to rough up and Tora would take care of it. No need to drag it out with stupid meetings. Sitting next to the financial advisor Shing Ma, Tora glanced over from time to time to the head of the table.

There in his large comfy throne, sat Vincent Balthuman. His blonde escort attaching herself to his arm. A drink in his free hand, he looked around at all ten clan members present. “Someone tell me, what's the update on the Nine Daggers?”

Smithy cleared his throat. Setting his pen down on his notepad, he looked up at his boss. “It is said that they're gaining power.”

“What of the leader?”

Martin spoke up from his spot. “No one knows who exactly it is. There are many generals.”

Gripping his glass, he got angry. “Not fucking possible.” He got up from his seat and leaned on the table. Giving every single clan member an intense glare, Vincent calmly said, “I want these fuckers to be made an example of.” Tora knew that look well. He was the recipient of that glare in his past.

“But sir...” The clan member across the table Tora began to interject.

Snapping his head, Vincent glared at the man. “Did I fucking stutter?”

Quickly cowering, the man shook his head. “No sir.”

Vincent moved his stare to the rest of the men at the table. “Until I find out everything about this gang, I want every fucking man we got on payroll getting information. Pay double to the informants if you have to. I want to bring them down. No one will take power from us.”

Smithy wrote down notes and then looked at Vincent. “We will have to amp up security as well. As a precaution.”

“Fine.” Vincent sighed as he took his seat. After adjusting his suit jacket, he looked down the table to the raven hair enforcer. “Tora?” Tora was just blowing out smoke from his nose when he turned his head. Making eye contact with him, Vincent ordered, “Stay close to my son. If these assholes get a whiff that I'm trying to snuff them out, they'll likely want to target him.”

“Yes, sir.” That was all Tora said throughout the meeting. He had his task, now it was a matter of waiting for the meeting to be over. When it was, Tora made his way to Quincey's. In his car, he texted Poppy. Wondering how she was doing. Throughout the rest of the day, he continued to message with her and set up another date.

To be continued....


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora starts to feel something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are enjoying this and doing well. :)

**Chapter 7**

_Two and a half weeks later..._

“She dipped into the pool of crimson water. Fully naked and letting the water overcome her whole body as she drank from it. She was fully aware of his eyes watching her as she bathed in the grotto. She let him watch her as she submerged herself all the way again, disappearing under the thick water...” Quincey's voice trailed off as he stared into his notebook. Unable to continue, he looked over to his right side. “What do you think?”

Tora was sitting on the other side of the couch, focused on his video game. “Sounds pretty hot.” He didn't take his eyes off the screen as he was entering the final battle of the level he was on.

Quincey arched an eyebrow at him. “Really? You don't think it's too much?”

Tora continued his onslaught of killing the enemy in the game. “Nah. You finally make the chick be the lead. Lately you've been on guy on guy action.”

Quincey smiled as he went back to looking at his notebook. “Well that's because I need to keep my readers on the edge of their seats.”

Tora glanced over to him and then shook his head. After a minute, he beat the level and saved his progress. He reached over to look at his phone. “What made you write about bloodsuckers this time?”

Quincey glanced over to the television screen as it was on the pause menu. “It's the manuscript I'm working on. You know that one that Mr. Lam's late wife started. Apparently, she was really into the supernatural.” He looked back at Tora and could see him focusing on his phone. “Who are you texting?” He teased his friend.

Tora hit the power button to turn off the light. He put his phone down as he replied. “No one.” In truth, he had sent Poppy a text hours ago and was hoping he would hear from the lovely brunette by now but no response.

Quincey could tell he was lying. “Mhmm. Say isn't today your dinner date with Poppy?”

Tora frowned as he went back to playing his game. “She canceled again. Said she was sick and needed her rest.” His voice sounded hurt. He didn't know if he did something wrong. He thought they had a good second date or at least to him it was. At that moment, he would rather be spending his time over at Poppy's but she demanded her rest, so he backed off.

“Still? Poor thing, she should really get herself checked out by a doctor.” Quincey went back to rereading his story and editing out what didn't sound right.

“What do you mean still?” He paused his game and looked over to Quincey.

Quincey shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Well she hasn't been to work all this week. Last week, we were working on this story and all of a sudden she said she felt sick.” Tora started thinking about Poppy's behavior during their last dinner date and the last meet up at the office. He began to worry that maybe he should go over and check on her.

Quincey threw his head back in defeat and slammed his notebook. He was frustrated with his struggle, so he sighed and then remembered what was going on that night. “Boo, let's go out tonight. I'm having some writer's block.”

Tora was brought out of his thoughts and looked at his blonde friend. “But you just wrote that the last paragraph.”

Quincey stood up and started walking around the couch. “I wrote that about five hours ago. Come on, one of the clubs is suppose to be lit. It's theme night. It just happens to be exactly what I'm looking for.” He said over his shoulder while still walking down the hallway to his room.

Tora lowered his head and sighed. Oh, how he craved a cigarette at that moment but his dumb ass had to forget them in his car. “Fine but I'm not dressing up in some pathetic costume.” He raised his head and started turning off his game.

Quincey poked his head out of the hallway. “Tora it's only the staff that dresses up. God, you act like you never been to a club before.” He turned and rushed off to his room to get dressed properly. Tora got up from the couch and went to the spare bedroom, where he kept extra clothes. He wasn't in the mood to go out but since the little 'princess' wanted to, he would follow like the good bodyguard that he was.

After they were both dressed, Quincey in a white v-neck shirt, gray blazer and jeans. While, Tora wore a black buttoned dress shirt with sleeves pushed up and dark jeans. They left Quincey's home and drove towards Ares Street in Tora's car. Pulling up right in front of the place, Tora paid the valet as both gentlemen walked inside the establishment without being stopped. Walking downstairs they came upon the room that opened to a large area. A full center stage, booths lined against the side walls, and small lounging chairs in the middle. The place was almost full but the guys found a spot but not before going to the bar and ordering drinks.

Tora looked around the place. He saw the costumes that the staff and performers wore and rolled his eyes. “I should've known it was bloodsuckers you were talking about.”

Quincey shook his head. “Oh relax and enjoy the burlesque show.” They sat at the small table off to the side as they watched the start of the show. Tora drank from his juice and lit his much needed cigarette while the lights dimmed down in the audience and the lights brightened up on stage.

He glanced over to Quincey who was enjoying himself watching the male dancers with the female lead dancer. He hated coming to shows like these because he much rather wanted to stay at home playing video games or better yet, wanted to be out with Poppy that very night.

He frowned again as he wondered if she was doing okay and hoped it wasn't as serious as his paranoid mind was thinking. The fact that she didn't answer his text annoyed him but he figured she must be asleep. Adjusting himself in his seat, his eyes darted around the room. Catching the sight of glowing red dots in a certain dark spot. He focused on that spot as he tried to see what it was.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark area, he realized it was a couple in what seemed like an intimate position. It would be natural to look away and not give a damn on what they were doing, but Tora's curiosity got the best of him. He narrowed his eyes and realized the dots were actually red eyes staring right back at him. He couldn't see who that person was but their stare was so intense that it put him in a trance. The show to his left was no longer of interest as he remained focused on the pair.

Quincey glanced to Tora and noticed he wasn't paying attention. He poked Tora's shoulder and gestured to what he was looking at. Tora snapped his head back to Quincey and then shook his head as they went back to watching the show. Tora rubbed his eyes for a bit before he glanced back to the spot he was watching. The red eyes were gone and he only saw a woman sprawled out in the booth like if she was in a drunken state. Shaking his head, Tora went back to watching the show. Even with the dance number almost over, he couldn't pay attention to it. His mind kept going back to what Quincey told him about Poppy.

As the dance was over and the room filled with applause, Tora stood up and grabbed Quincey's arm. “Come on let's go.”

Confused, Quincey hesitantly got up. “Where are we going? We just got here.” He was ushered out of the place by Tora and got in the car. He waited until Tora started the car to ask again. “What happened? Did you see something in there?”

Tora remained quiet as his mind focused on getting to the apartment as fast as he could. “Tora answer me!” Quincey was starting to get annoyed.

Tora shifted gears and sighed. “I just need to check on Poppy.” He couldn't pinpoint why but the need to see her was overwhelming him. Quincey looked at him seriously and knew by his tone something was off. “When I drop you off, I'll get one of my men to stand guard.” He added as he grabbed his phone and set a quick text to another clan member. Not another word was spoken until they got back to the apartment. Quincey said goodnight and got out before Tora floored the gas petal and raced towards Poppy's residence.

***

In the center of the dark and thrashed apartment studio, Poppy was curled up like a ball. Her hair was a mess and her nightgown was wrinkled and dirty. Dry blood stains splattered all over her body and garments but she did not care. Her body slightly trembled in her weak state. Her hunger was practically on the verge of losing control. She had gone through her supply, guzzling as much as she could. But it wasn't enough to satisfy her thirst this time. She needed a fresh and direct source. That very night she tried contacting Alice but in the middle of typing, she broke the screen. Her strength had increased as she felt the hunger rise. This hunger spell had never gotten so out of control before.

Poppy's senses were extremely heightened as she could hear all the occupants in her building moving around. She could smell every one of them and it was almost killing her not to barge into their apartments and drink her fill. She wanted to run but her body was too weak. If it was possible, she curled up into herself, digging her nails into her skin. She drew blood but as quickly as she bled, her wounds healed.

Feeling the cool air coming from the balcony, she let it hit her back. It was a gentle caress on her skin. Her body trembled again before hearing a familiar voice. _Poppylan...Poppy, get up._ She tried to focus on the voice. She uncurled herself as she continued to listen. “Dad?” Her voice was hoarse as she started looking around for him. _That's it...get up._ Using the strength she still had, she sat up and looked out her balcony. There stood her father. He wasn't a solid figure but she still could make out his face. Raising her unsteady hand, she reached for him. He gave her a small grin. _You need to eat, honey._ Poppy pushed herself to get up but it turned into a slow crawl. Her throat itched as she kept moving.

Out in the cool air, she pulled herself to her feet and gripped the railing as best she could. She closed her eyes feeling the air touch her cool skin. Just then, she heard tires screech to a stop. Her nose instantly capturing Tora's scent. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked down to the street. _Trust in him._ She heard the voice say.

To be continued....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora learns Poppy's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback. Sorry for taking longer than my usual to update. Currently writing out chapters to keep this story going.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. looking forward to your reactions.

**Chapter 8**

Standing there, Poppy watched as Tora jumped out of his car. Panic set through her whole body. She didn't want him there and see her in the state that she was in. If he came in, that would be the end of her. She would not have any self control and would hurt him. Her lips trembled as she thought about sinking her fangs into him and bleeding him dry. Her tongue snaked out as she salivated on tasting him. She gasped as her body had other intentions than her head. She turned and headed inside. Quickly putting on her house robe, she tried to hide her dirty nightgown.

Tora had gotten out of his car and was thankful that the security on guard as not around. So he quickly jumped the gate. He landed on the other side and swiftly jogged over to the front door. He cursed knowing that the door would be locked. But to his luck, someone was coming out and held the door open for him. He nodded to them before bolting for the stairs. He rushed through each flight of stairs with ease until he came upon her floor. He walked in a hasten pace as he listened to a few of the neighbors making noise in their apartments from the floor below. Finally coming up to her door, he noticed how dim it was since she and only two other people lived on that floor.

Tora rang her doorbell and waited. He placed his hands on the door frame as he listened for her. However, there was no sound. He moved to knock on the door this time and waited again. He started to feel more agitated so he banged on her door harder. “Poppy!” He banged on the door again. “Open up!”

His head turned when the neighbor down across the way opened his door. The man peaked out and met Tora's eyes. He looked scared so he shielded his body with his door. “Hey mister, be careful going in there.”

Tora was looking over his shoulder at the guy. “Why?” All the while, hearing movement coming from Poppy's place.

The man then whispered as he didn't want Poppy to over hear him. “We've been hearing some weird sounds. We thought she was watching some movies but it's been on and off for the past hours.” He gasped when he heard Poppy's door open.

Tora turned his head to see Poppy crack her door open. “Tora?” She lowly spoke his name.

Tora frowned hearing her voice. He could tell something was wrong. He licked his lips as he leaned on the door frame and leaned into the opening. “Can I come in?” She looked up at his eyes for a long moment before opening her door more to him. As he walked in, she looked past him to her neighbor. Giving him a glare, the neighbor got scared and slammed his door shut. By then, Poppy had closed her door and turned to look at Tora standing in the middle of her messy apartment. “How sick are you?” Tora said as his eyes witnessed her potted plants knocked over and the low table, where they had dinner, was tossed upside down.

Poppy wrapped her hands around her body. She looked so clammy and pale compared to her rosy complexion. “Very. You shouldn't be here.”

He turned to face her and gave her a look of confusion. “What happened? Did someone break in?”

Poppy's eyes moved around the room as she realized the mess. “Sorry. I just haven't felt like cleaning.” She reached up to wipe her mouth. She walked past him and began to rearrange things back to the way they were.

“I got worried about you. Quincey said you missed work for a week.” He watched her as she did her best to keep busy.

Poppy grabbed her trashcan and then paused. Shutting her eyes she took long deep breaths, she was controlling her urge to not snap. For Tora, it looked like she would puke, so he went to her and rubbed her back.

Poppy snapped her eyes open and darted away from him. In a flash, she was across the room with her back pressed against the wall. It came to a shock to him as he never seen that happen. He noticed her hair still tangled and partial house robe slip, revealing her protruding collar bone. Poppy's breath was heavy as she looked at him with a mixture of feelings. She could read him and his body language and last thing she wanted was to cause any more trouble. “I told you, I'm not feeling well.” She licked her lips as her chest rose faster.

Tora stood in his place as he took his time to look at her in the dim light of her place. She looked paler than ever. Her eyes looked different too. They no longer looked at him with such innocence. He wondered what could have happened in the weeks since he last saw her. Now her eyes looked hard, almost animalistic just like his did when his rage would appear. “I know...”

“You should go, Tora.” She held onto the wall like it would save her life.

Tora frowned as he continued to see the look on her face. She was beyond scared and he wondered if he was the cause. He extended his hands out to her, showing her that he doesn't mean harm. “Do I scare you?” He took a step forward.

She saw him doing that and barked out. “No!” She shut her eyes before adding, “But you should be of me.”

Tora let out a chuckle as he was amused by her comment. He took another step forward. “Sweetheart, I highly doubt you could ever --” He froze as he watched her open her eyes and reveal her brown eyes turning crimson red. “Your eyes...”

She turned her face away. “It's nothing,” she said.

He took a step forward again. He was half way to her. “Tell me. What's happening?”

“I don't want to.” She shook her head. “I don't want to...lose...you.” She squeezed her eyes shut again before opening them. Her brown eyes returned but filled with sadness. “I'm different.”

He stood there knowing that she would bolt again if he got closer. He lowered his hands down by his side. “Different how?” He asked, wanting to know what she meant by that.

Looking at him, she thought about how to give him an answer that wouldn't make him laugh at her. She nibbled on her bottom lip. “You know the manuscript that Quincey's working on?”

He tilted his head and thought about where she was going with it. He arched an eyebrow, “You saying that shit is real?” He saw her give him a nod. Strangely, he had to chuckle. “You gotta be fucking with me.” Seeing how she didn't budge or change her body language. He got serious and then remembered what he witnessed at the club. He knitted his eyebrows and asked, “Where were you tonight?”

“Tora, please...” Poppy choked out as she felt like he was just teasing her.

He frowned as he heard her voice. “What is it?”

She looked down to her feet as she told him, “I'm so...hungry.”

He continued to look at her as she struggled to keep her composure. She had her hands in her hair as she slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Within her hair, he noticed her pointy nails poking through hair strands. He could tell, she was telling the truth and the struggle was with herself. He could see she was losing control. “So you do drink blood?” She could only nod.

He ran his hands over his face. Thinking that this was all a dream, he looked around her apartment. Noticing more how thrashed things were. Her bed was unmade, blood spots on the floor, her belongings from her dresser thrown to the floor. He frowned seeing her family picture frames cracked. Turning his head back to her, he saw her trembling. She looked so helpless and he wanted to make things better. In that very moment, he didn't care if she was different. Everything up until that point, she never faltered far from the truth. She was more normal to him than the people who betrayed him in life. Rubbing his bottom lip with his fingers, he closed the distance between them and crouching down in front of her. “When was the last time?”

She turned her head ashamed of her guilt. Poppy could only think of his sweet blood. Just having him so close, she practically could taste him and she was losing her mind on controlling her urge. “I had blood packs.” She didn't have the strength to tell him that she had devoured all of them.

“Where are they?” He did not hesitate to ask. She pointed to her kitchen and he rushed over without a thought. Stepping inside, he found a trail of empty packs on the floor along with more blood spots. He frowned as heart felt a sting. He could see her hunger wasn't satisfied and wondered how long she was suffering like she was. He tread carefully over to the refrigerator before opening the door to see the horror inside. Even the packs in the opened secret compartment were sucked dry with the exception of one that spilled all over the shelves. He gulped as he worried that she would get worse.

It didn't take long to go back to her and see she had moved from the wall. Poppy sat on the floor by the now upright table. He walked over to her and saw her teary eyes. He reached over and ran his hand in her hair. “I ran out two days ago. Normally I can fight the urge and suppress it for the next time.” She choked out.

“How many times do you feed on that shit?” He sat next to her.

She looked at him like a wounded animal. “Only when I really need to.” Poppy looked so worried about him being so close.

Tora frowned as his mind filled with so many questions. “But you eat normal food?!”

She nodded. “I can handle both. I've trained myself to survive.” She looked away and focused on her hands on the table. “I wasn't always like this.”

“Tell me, sweetheart.” He was curious to know about her. Of course, he knew the typical facts but he wasn't a fan of the supernatural. At least until now that he knew all those myths could possibly be very true.

“Um...when I was a little girl, I got really sick. I ended up in the hospital for a week but there wasn't much the doctors could do. I wouldn't stop coughing, my breath was always short and my fever never broke. My parents thought I'd die in there. But a stranger...an angel came and gave me a blood transfusion. Said it would help me and it did, Tora.” She looked at him and softly smirked “After my body gave out, I went through a seizure but I lost consciousness. But then, I woke up and was fine. I was able to breathe normal and everything else too.”

He turned his body to face her as he gently rubbed her back as he listened to her. He could only conclude that what happened was she died and then reborn. “When did you realize, you drank blood?”

“Shortly after leaving the hospital.” She paused as she didn't want to admit what she went through. “I only began drinking blood packs when I moved here from Moonbright.”

“How did you feed before?”

She blushed as thought about it. “Through my ex Julri...he was my vessel.” It had been a while that she thought about him. “That is until I caught him being some other bitch's vessel.” She gritted through her teeth.

Tora felt anger over that and he didn't know why. He thought her ex simply cheated but to know she drank from him, it made him feel jealous. “And before him?”

Poppy got sad again. “My family.” She looked at him. “My dad died because of me.” She saw him look at her in shock. Shaking her head, she continued, “When I began drinking from him, I took his life source without knowing.”

“You drank him dry?”

“No.” She looked at him wondering how to explain it to him. “It's different for some of my kind. But when we're new to it, we can't control ourselves during our feeding time...So I made his lifespan shorter than it should have been.” She thought about her father's passing four years ago and how her mother left a year after Poppy turned, incapable of bearing with the burden.

Tora reached up to caress her cheek as he could see her sadness. In just a short time, he'd come to like her a lot and would do anything she'd ask him to do. Realizing that she definitely wasn't like any other woman, his heart melted more. Feeling the pounding against his chest, Tora decided he would offer himself to her. Continuing his caress on her cheek, he exposed his wrist to her. Poppy enjoyed his touch more than she let on. His scent was clouding her mind and she was allowing it to fill every sense. She froze when he said, “Drink.” Snapping herself out of her thoughts, she looked at him with shock. Taking in how close his wrist was to her mouth. “It's okay,” he encouraged.

Poppy looked bewildered before shaking her head. “I don't want to hurt you.”

“You won't. You can control yourself right?”

She nodded as she knew how to control the part that would taking his lifespan away. Tora moved his wrist even closer. She placed her hand over the back of his as she tilted his wrist upward. Looking at him, she let him see her eyes glow as they turned red again. “Thank you,” she whispered before turning her focus on his wrist. She inhaled the scent of his blood before her fangs sprung out. Bringing his wrist to her lips, she kissed it softly before latching onto him. Her fangs penetrated his skin and she began drinking.

Tora's body flinched as he felt the sting of her bite. His blood rushed to his wrist as she sucked harder. It felt like he could feel her hunger going through him and it made his adrenaline kick in. The rush pushed throughout his body as he watched her continue drinking. His heartbeat pounded through his head while his body jolted in excitement. He was reacting to her like he never done before. He heard her moan and that turned him on. However, just as he was started to feel aroused, she pulled away from his wrist. Her mouth covered in blood as she looked at him. She licked her lips dry before taking her thumb and pricking herself with her fang. When a blood droplet appeared, she moved her thumb over his bite and rubbed it all over.

Tora watched as she did it. His eyes filled with surprise as he saw his wound shut and her bite disappear. After he was healed, he arched an eyebrow at her. “That was you controlling yourself?”

She wiped the corners of her mouth clean. “Trust me, any longer and you'd be paralyzed for a few hours.” She giggled at him.

There she was again. His Poppy was back and that animalistic look was gone. He could see her natural look returning and her crimson eyes went away. He wondered why she lost control in the first place. “Glad I could help sweetheart.” Looking at each other, he smirked at her. “Anytime you need it, you tell me.”

Curious, she tilted her head. “You saying you'll be my vessel?”

He chuckled. “Sure, sweetheart. Don't know what the fucking means though.”

She giggled before looking at his hand and interlocked hers with his. “It means that you volunteer to keep me fed. So I don't go out and wreck havoc in the city.”

He looked at their hands together and it made him just more curious. “Who else knows about you?”

“Only two other person.” She looked at him. “People suspect but I'm weird enough that they don't really think anything else of it.” She reached over to him and caressed his face. She tucked his hair behind his ear. “If you're going to be my vessel, I have some conditions.”

“Oh really?” He looked at her as she was definitely in control.

“You have to keep yourself hydrated at all times. Take iron supplements if you have to. Don't want you becoming anemic. ” He nodded. “You must also remember that whatever you drink or eat, I taste it as well. So try not to eat garlic.” She sweetly smiled.

He smirked. Curious to what she said, he couldn't help to ask. “So how do I taste?”

She gently bit her bottom lip. “Sweet like strawberry.”

He chuckled hard as he remembered he did have strawberry juice earlier. Poppy laughed with him as she inched closer to him. He saw it and moved his hands and grabbed her hips to sit her across his lap. “Tell me...what made you lose control so bad?”

She blushed at his question. “You really want to know?” He nodded. “You did.” She smiled at him before adding, “It was our last dinner. Out on the balcony and you held my hand for the first time. I was able to get a good whiff of your scent. You smelled so good and I mean...real good. The rest of our dinner was torture for me. I just wanted to jump over this table and sink my fangs into your neck. ”

“That long? That was two weeks ago.” He frowned before he leaned his forehead against her. “You should have said something.”

“And said what? I'm a vampire.” She pulled away to look at his eyes. “I didn't want to scare you off.”

“Yeah but don't you do that thing where you can make me forget?” He asked as he couldn't remember what that action was.

She playfully smacked his chest. “Jerk!” She shook her head. “I don't compel people to feed. I won't ever compel you...again.” She tried to hide her smile.

“Again?” He smiled, showing off his dimples.

She blushed again as she sat comfortably on his lap. “First and only time was at Alice's. With your hat.” He looked at her as he thought about that night and knew he felt a bit different in that moment. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Poppy froze for a second before she leaned in to enjoy his touch. When he pulled way, she already missed him. Shaking her head, she snickered. “I was doing so good hiding this little secret of mine.”

“Oh yeah and how long would you have gone if I didn't come today?” He arched an eyebrow.

She continued to look at him as she thought. “Probably another....three or so months.” She giggled.

He licked his lips. “And then what?”

She leaned closer to him and whispered. “I would have compelled you.” She laughed which triggered him to laugh. They calmed down before they leaned into each other and their lips touched again. It was a quick peck but sweeter than ever. “Promise you won't tell anyone not even Quincey.”

“Secret is safe with me.” He licked his lips as he could taste his blood. She ran her hands through his hair. He leaned into her touch and let her do what she wanted. “Are you really like this all the time or you putting up a front?”

She looked at him and thought about what he meant. “You mean being cute and innocent?” He nodded. She smiled. “It's really me. But if provoked, I can be a real bitch. I'm strong as you maybe even stronger.” Poppy moved a hand down to his bicep and squeezed. She gave him a little taste of her strength. Tora looked at his bicep and felt the firm grip even though she was barely squeezing.

Looking back at her. He thought about what she said. Feeling very protective and concerned over her, he rubbed her back and nodded. “I'll protect you sweetheart.”

She grinned and nodded back. “I know.” She kissed him again. “You have to eat now or you're going to feel sick within the next hour.” She said as she pulled away.

“I want another rice ball.” He stated. She giggled. When she moved off him, he felt a pinch of sadness. He didn't want them to move positions but he was starting to feel real hungry. He wondered if she could read him or just knew that the precaution of feeding would leave him weak.

Poppy picked up any trash along the way and threw it in the can before she went about getting what she needed to make him dinner. She felt his presence way before he walked into the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder and smirked. “I can hear you and feel you. But if you don't want me to listen, all you need to do is close your mind. Sometimes I just don't want to hear it either so I can also choose to ignore it.”

He chuckled as he went to her and wrapped an arm over the top of her chest. He dipped his head and kissed her neck. “I'll help you clean.” He said as he grabbed the trashcan and went to clean out the refrigerator.

She hesitated on him doing that but she knew he would do it nonetheless. As she began cutting the shapes she needed to make the tiger head, she said, “Is next week okay for another feeding?”

He looked over to her and smirked. “Yeah that's fine.” He tossed out the empty blood packs. “As long as you tell me more about what I need to know.” Poppy looked over to him and smiled. When his dinner was ready, they went back to the other room and sat at the table again. She began to tell him about how she was able to be in the sun without burning. It consisted of a lot of special made sunblock and plenty of shaded spots. She told him about her sleeping habits. Which was as long as she could get eight hours, she can be up in daylight as well. She even told him the myths that weren't true but were very popular in the stories.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy gets a light snack at work and Tora gets more intrigued by her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this one sooner. I got a little distracted by I'm doing my best to keep this one going. Thank you to everyone who gave kudos and commented. I very much appreciate it. 
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 9**

As the next week rolled in, Poppy got very busy at work. She managed to get through three chapters of Quincey's manuscript while organizing the upcoming budget meeting. The more she put into her work, the more she hardly had time for lunch. On the fourth day of the week, she glanced at her clock on the computer and sighed. She worked through her lunch again and the urge to drink blood became more apparent. She had a blood sample in her purse but ever since drinking from Tora, she craved for the direct source. Licking her lips and sucking in a breath, she looked over her shoulder. Jacob wasn't back from his lunch yet. Erdene was hard at work on her computer and Gil was in his office. Looking back at the clock, she knew Quincey was coming in to pick up his chapters from her and updating Gil on the progress of the story. So she wondered if Tora would be at her disposal. Grabbing her phone, she kept her ears on the door while her fingers swiped and tapped on the screen.

“ _You free for a feeding? Like now?”_

She pressed send and went back to finish typing out the budget spreadsheet. Shortly, she picked up Quincey's scent. Arching an eyebrow, she listened and heard him outside the office door, down the long hallway and at the elevator doors. He was on a phone call with someone who Poppy thought could be a love interest. Looking at her phone, she saw it light up and grinned.

“ _Yeah, I'll head inside in a minute.”_

Looking at the clock again, Poppy busied her fingers on the keyboard. Her mouth watered as she knew she was hungry. Tora was true to his word. It didn't take long before he walked into the office. Jacob and Quincey walking in behind him, making small chit-chat. Quincey greeted Poppy and then was ushered over to Erdene's side of the office to look at potential book cover designs. Jacob followed which left Tora and Poppy alone.

Tora placed a hand on the back of her chair and the other on her desk as he leaned in. He made sure to speak in a low tone. “You're lucky that I made sure to have a good hearty meal before coming here.”

Poppy saved her work before exiting out. She turned and blushed as he was so close to her face. “I'm sure I'll have a good time tasting it.” She bit her lip. Glancing past him, she wondered where to take him. Her eyes fell on the conference room. When she looked back at him, she smirked. “As much as I want to take my time, I have to make it a quick taste though.” She got up from her seat and took his hand. Leading him to the conference room, she hurried inside closing the door behind them.

Inside, Tora arched an eyebrow as he stared at the round table and four chairs. _I wouldn't_ _mind if maybe she'd want me to spread out over the table._ Turning around to look at her, he smirked. “So where you want me?” He teased.

Poppy let out a giggle as she picked up on his sexual thought. “The chair is fine.” She walked over and let him have the big comfy chair. She looked out the one window and made sure to close the shades. Turning, she saw him sitting and pushing up his long sleeve of his shirt. “Not your wrist this time. I need a stronger blood flow.” She walked over to him.

He looked at her confused. “Then where?”

She stood by his side as her eyes roamed over his body. “Besides your thigh, your neck will do.” She smirked.

Tora took her hand and let her sit across his lap. Placing his large hand on her thigh, the other pressed firmly against her mid back. Poppy kissed his lips first before she trailed it down to his neck. The side without the tattoo. She licked the spot she knew would give her the most blood flow. Holding onto him and pulling the collar of his shirt away, she let her fangs appear. Grazing them against his warm flesh, she kissed him again before sinking her teeth in. Her eyes closed as she began to drink.

Tora groaned at her touch. His head instantly laid on her shoulder. Without knowing, his hand rubbed at her thigh as he felt his body react to her. He could feel the tug at his neck but his mind focused at her fingers massaging the back of his head. A small moan escaped her lips and he couldn't help but smile.

She was so into her feeding that she stopped using her other senses. So when the door of the conference door flung open, it startled her. “Poppy, are you in he--” Quincey had a hand on the doorknob as half of his body came into the room. His eyes widened as he saw the pair. Instantly feeling embarrassed about interrupting their little moment. “Oh, I'm so sorry.”

Tora felt Poppy's fangs retreat. She tensed up in his arms and he looked up to Quincey. Giving him a death glare. Poppy pricked her thumb with her own nail and rubbed at Tora's bite mark as she turned her head. “What's up Quincey?” She sucked in her lips so no blood would show.

In return, Quincey leaned in the door frame and smiled. He knew he would have to ask Tora for details later. “I just wanted to see if you were ready for the meeting with Gil.”

She nodded. “Yeah I'm on my way over there now.” She got off Tora's lap. Something that Tora frowned at. He already liked having her pressed up against him.

Quincey smiled at her even though he caught Tora's frown. “Oh good. Again, sorry to interrupt you guys.” He winked at them. He pushed off from the door frame and began to leave.

“Close the door behind you.” Tora called out firmly. They watched Quincey close the door.

Not a second past before Poppy began to freak. “Oh god...that was so close.” She began to pace the room.

Tora reached up to his healed bite and found hardly any blood on him. “It's fine. He didn't see anything.”

Poppy stopped pacing and looked at him. “I know. I could hear his thoughts right now. As far as he knows we were about to get lucky.” She blushed as she could heard Quincey mentally getting giddy and thinking about how to work what he saw into the story.

Tora got up from the chair. He adjusted the top of his shirt before walking towards her. He put his hands on her waist. He leaned down and kissed her lips. “I'll come by your place after work.”

She kissed him back quickly and nodded. “Yeah, then I can finish tasting your steak and fries.” They both chuckled before they walked out of the room.

At her desk, Poppy grabbed Quincey's chapters and her notepad. Tora quickly kissed her forehead. “See ya sweetheart.” He walked out of the office as he would go run an errand before coming back to pick up Quincey. Poppy felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder. All three set of eyes were gleaming and curious to know answers. She rolled her eyes and headed off to Gil's office. She knew she would have to let them think what they wanted as long as they didn't know the real truth.

****

Luckily for Poppy, the small feeding she had from Tora did hold her off for the rest of the day. But to keep Erdene or Jacob from noticing or questioning her, she munched on snacks from the break room.

By the time she got home, she was relieved to be back in her safe haven. She had texted Tora while dropping her purse on the floor and kicking off her shoes. She tossed her phone onto her bed while she tugged off her socks. She liked being barefoot despite that she could also feel the temperature of the floor if there were ever a fire. Walking into the kitchen, she searched her fridge, looking for something to cook.

Before deciding, Tora knocked at her door. She smirked as she thought he was probably already on his way to her place when she sent him that text. She was at the door and unlocking the padlocks in seconds. She let him in and made sure to lock the door behind him.

Tora managed to get his shoes off and place them next to hers. Seeing her purse flopped open on the floor, his eyes caught a particular item. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. “Didn't know you like being kinky, baby.” From her purse, he pulled out a set of furry handcuffs.

Poppy blushed and snatched it from his hands. “They're not mine. Erdene bought them as a prank gift for Jacob and his girlfriend.” She giggled as she put it back in her purse. She remembered that Erdene and her had looked up adult toys online earlier in the week. They enjoyed teasing Jacob about his relationship and gave him pointers using some of Quincey's older novels as references.

Tora wrapped his arms around her and leaned to kiss her neck. “So what else is in your bag?” He said softly into her ear.

She bit her bottom lip as she had picked up her purse and pulled out three blood vials. “Emergency blood I kept hidden at work. I don't need them anymore.” Her head turned and looked at him. She kissed his lips before she walked out of his embrace.

He followed her to the kitchen and watched as she popped open the vials and poured out the red liquid. “I've been curious all day to know something that you said earlier, sweetheart.” He leaned in the door framed with his arms crossed over his chest.

She watched the blood crawl down the drain. “What did I say?” She rinsed out the vials and placed them on her dry rack. She walked over and into his embrace.

With one hand, he reached over and brushed her hair off her shoulder. Looking into her brown shiny eyes, he fell mesmerized. “You something about my thigh. You planning on doing something naughty to me?”

She giggled as she could see the look in his eyes. “Well, didn't you read Quincey's latest chapter? I'm sure it was self explanatory.” She nudged him backwards so she could get out of the kitchen.

“Oh it was but didn't know you would be into that.” He let her pass him and they flopped down on her bed. Resting on a elbow, they faced each other.

She reached over to his neck and traced her finger over his ink. “Unless you want me to damage your neck tattoo, I have selective areas I can feed from you. That would also include your thigh.” Her eyes focused on his as a naughty grin appeared on her lips.

The image of her sweet lips between his legs made him blush this time. He licked his lips as his eyes settled on her lips. “That's fucking hot.” He grabbed her by the neck and gently brought her into a kiss. Initially, Tora knew walking in, he was there for a feeding but he was definitely now aroused and curious to know what sex would be like with her.

After they let their tongues play, she pulled away slightly. “Tora when I feed, I don't...”

Tora frowned. He thought he ruined it again by going a step too far. He caressed her cheek and nodded. “Relax sweetheart. We don't need to get sexual.”

Looking at him, she heard the slight disappointment in his tone. Moving her face so their eyes could meet, she blushed. “That's not what I meant.” She thought about how to explain to him without being so vulgar. “I wanted to say, that when I feed, we both will be aroused to the point that we will be sexual and I just don't want you to be alarmed if I get too...controlling.” She waited for his reaction. In truth, she knew her strength and knew that he could probably handle it but nonetheless, she didn't want to hurt him.

He nodded. Although relieved that there was a chance of being with her intimately, his mind thought about her previous relationship. “Did you do that with him?”

Surprised by his response, she shook head. Moving on top of him, she cupped his face and let him place his arms around her. “Are you kidding? He was just food. I never let it go past that.” She was so glad that she never slept with Julri. Who knows what sickness he could have passed onto her if she continued sharing him with other vampires.

He felt the tightness of his chest relax and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He brought her in for a passionate kiss. Breaking from their kiss, she looked at him seriously. “If it's too much, tell me.”

He smirked up at her. “That's my line.” He chuckled as she smiled back. “Come on, let's finish where we left off from.” He moved them to sit up with her straddling his lap.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's about to get hot up in here...lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy move their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great feedback. I hope you all are enjoying the story.
> 
> This chapter is a steamy one, so if you're under 18 please avert your eyes and wait for the next chapter.

**Chapter 10**

She held onto his shoulders while pressing herself against him. Looking into his eyes, she felt her stomach flutter. Biting her lips, her eyes fell to his lips before she leaned in and nibbled on his bottom lip. Her nibbling turned into kissing and he returned her kiss as his hands settled on her bottom. Slowly moving a hand upward, he found his way under her shirt. Her skin felt slightly cool. Earlier she was warm and then he remembered that after she first drank from him, she instantly felt warm.

Pulling away from their kiss, she reached down to grab the hem of his shirt. He helped her take it off, exposing his tattooed upper body. Their lips met again with more urgency. As the seconds strolled by, they pulled away again before Tora pulled her cactus print shirt off of her. In her bra and jeans, she pressed her chest against him. She kissed him again before pushing him back against her bed. Looking at each other, she trailed down to his chest with small kisses. Stopping at his pecs in the bare spot between his tattoos, she looked up. Smirking, she saw the aroused look in his gold amber eyes. His chest rose fast as his breath quickened. Licking her lips, she let him watch as her eyes turn red and her fangs grew out. Her eyes locked on his chest before she kissed the wet spot and bit down.

Tora threw his head back and closed his eyes. He let out a noise of half a gasp and half groan. His hands found their way to her hair and tugged at her hair tie. Her hair came undone and he gripped a chunk of it. When her lips pulled away, he opened his eyes and moved his head back to look at her. He licked his lips before pulling her up to kiss her. Tasting his blood and her saliva. During their kiss, she used her own sharp nails to prick her finger and let it bleed. She rubbed it against his bite as her mouth kept busy.

Needing air, they pulled away and looked at each other with desire. Poppy moved off him and removed the rest of her clothing. She stood naked in front of him and felt her cheeks blush. She never stood naked for anyone and although it made her nervous, having Tora be the one to see her that way, thrilled her.

Tora pushed up on his elbows and saw her glorious curves. His heart skipped a beat and his blood rushed down below his waist. His fingertips tingled as he itched to touch her. Nervous and excited, he sat up and reached out for her. They smiled at each other as they locked hands before she came to settle on his lap. Immediately, his lips touched her neck and laid soft kisses. Nibbling on her skin, he knew his bite was nothing compared to hers but when a moan escaped her lips, he felt pleased with himself and continued showing her affection.

Copying her move, his lips trailed down to her breasts and latched onto one nipple. Gently sucking on it, his hand massaged the other globe. Perfectly fitting into his hand, he kept up his assault on her perky nipple. He made sure to show both breasts attention while holding her close to him. He could feel her skin get warmer and knew he was the cause of it.

Poppy stroked his arms as she enjoyed his mouth on her. Moaning louder, she closed her eyes and let out a breath. Moving her hands to his hair, she massaged the back of his head. Feeling the fire in her belly grow, she urged for more. Tugging his hair back, she raised his eyes to her and held his eyes. “I want you. Now.” She said out of breath.

Tora smirked as he moved and laid her down on her bed. He stood up and removed the rest of his clothing. She watched him and bit her lip as her eyes fell to the tiger on his leg. Seeing his full body, she blushed as her eyes met his prowling eyes. They never broke eye contact as he got back on the bed and on top of her. He kissed her lips and groaned as her nails scratched his skin. “Don't hold back.” She said more sternly. All Tora could do is latch onto her and obey. He pressed his whole body against her as he wrapped his arms around her. His mouth kissed her hard letting his manhood poke her between her legs.

Breaking from the kiss, Poppy moved to his neck and bite down again. With eyes closed, she drank his hot flesh. She didn't hold back and let him feel her full force. She heard him hiss but he didn't push her away. Continuing to drink from him, she let a streak of blood run down and fall onto her chest as he moved into position. His hand had slipped between their bodies and rested between her legs. He rubbed his hand against her and slowly slipped his fingers inside her folds.

He heard her moan next to his ear as he swore he felt a little precum expel out of him. Feeling her juices on his fingers, he knew she was ready. Moving his hand away and bracing himself. He grabbed her knees and opened her up for him. His lips busied themselves on her shoulder. In the back of his mind, he didn't want to hurt her with the next part but she told him not to hold back. Freeing his mind from any doubt, he focused on the beauty under him and enjoyed her lips on his neck. His body reacted to her and aligned itself at her entrance. He groaned as she kept drinking. Feeling that tug on his neck, his adrenaline kicked in and then swiftly, he pushed deep inside her.

Feeling him enter her, she let go of his neck and let out a loud gasp. Her head went back onto her pillows. She eyes snapped open as her mouth was covered in his sweet blood. She gripped his biceps but made sure not to puncture his skin with her nails. Licking her lips as she watched him thrust into her with passion. She could sense him enjoying every part. That only sparked more pleasure for her. Wanting more of his liquid fire, she latched back onto him as he fucked her faster and deeper. The moment his blood touched her tongue again, it was different. It had been a long time that she allowed herself to invade such vulnerability. She had tapped into his earliest memories. His childhood, friends and little family that he had. With each drop, she got a glimpse of his fears, his past, dreams, nightmares and even his profession. Seeing it like it was her own life, she realized if she didn't let go she would be taking his life. Pulling away from his neck again, she snapped her eyes to him. Her eyes filled with tears and breathed hard. She placed her hands on his chest wanting to look at his face.

Feeling her hands move to push on his chest. He stopped thrusting and looked down at her. His breath was quick and saw the look in her eyes. He frowned. “What is it?” He held himself up on the mattress. He looked down between their bodies. “Am I hurting you?” He looked back to her with worry.

She shook her head and moved her hands to caress his face. “No. I just...” She glanced to his neck and saw it still bleeding. She pricked her fingers again and placed it over his bite. Catching her breath, she looked at him with sad eyes. “I saw your past in your blood.” She felt him pull out of her and suddenly felt empty. “I saw everything about you.”

He looked away as he felt so vulnerable at that moment. He didn't even have to tell her and that made him feel like shit. “Fuck.” He pushed up and sat up on his knees. He ran his hands through his hair as he didn't know what to tell her or what to say. He was sure that she would run now. He knew that she would push him away at any given moment. His breath quickened again. “Sweetheart, I--”

Poppy sat up and placed her fingers over his lips. Looking into his eyes, she offered him a small smile. “You don't need to say anything.” She then brought him down to her and kissed him hard. She would accept him without judging as he did with her. “Let me make you forget for the moment.” She whispered against his lips before gripping his shoulders and turning them over without much effort.

Tora looked at her with wide eyes as he felt her strength. A smirk crept up on his lips. Seeing her straddle him, she dry humped him to get him back in the mood. While her wet kissing touched his chest again, she made sure not to drink. She wanted to get him back inside her. But when his hand came up to caress her cheek, his sweet scent captivated her and her fangs latched to his wrist. She felt his skin twitch but relax under her touch. She made a mental note of his sensitive spots. Grinding herself against him, she felt his cock stir awake and felt harder. Reaching between him, she guided him back inside her and they both moaned with desire.

After she had her fill of his wrist, she healed his wound while bucking her hips against him. Tora gripped her hip with one hand as he met her thrusts. Going at a faster and harder pace, he enjoyed her warmth inside. He noticed the more she drank from him, the more she got hotter on the inside. He threw his head back as her pussy gripped him tighter. Her small hands pressed against his chest held him down as she moved as quickly as he did. Their skin slapped against each other as their juices mixed, muscles strained as their bodies kept pushing to meet.

In seconds, Tora shut his eyes and let out a guttural groan and froze in place. Poppy kept moving as she watched him ride his wave of climax. Proudly, she bucked her hips a couple of times and felt her own wash over her. She threw her head back and gasped letting her fangs show. After she finished, she laid on top of him as they regained their composure. Feeling his hands sooth her back, she moved her head to look at him and smiled. “Next round in the shower?”

Tora looked at her and chuckled. “Fuck yeah.” He watched her get up and quickly followed her to her bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and shoulders as they stepped inside. Poppy giggled as she turned on the water. They stepped inside her bathtub and pulled the curtain closed. When the water was warm to their liking, they stood under the stream facing each other. It didn't take long before Tora pressed her against the cold tile and was back inside her. He slammed against her, this time focusing on her climaxing first. He was in heaven just enjoying their union. He was happy knowing she still wanted him despite what she claimed to have seen. He could tell she wanted him as badly as he wanted her.

When she came, he spilled his seed inside her seconds after. The water had ran cold so it left them to quickly cleanse themselves. Taking their time to dry off, their lips always found their way back to each other. By the time they made it back to bed, Poppy was still feeling the rush. She had him sit down and knelt down in front of him. Smirking, she let her fangs peek from her lips. “I want to taste you.”

Tora felt the rush run through him as he watched the animal desire in her eyes. “Sweetheart, you've been tasting me all this time.” He let out a chuckle.

Poppy licked her lips before she aligned her face to his groin and gently massaged him. Tora's eyes rolled back feeling her hands and breath so close to his cock. Bending his head down, he watched as her tongue toyed with the mushroom head. He groaned while sitting back on his elbows to give her more access. Normally, expecting oral at the beginning for sex, he was rather more excited about it now after their two rounds of sex.

She glanced up to his eyes and enjoyed seeing him look at her that way. Turning her attention to his hardening member, she cupped his balls and ran her tongue against the length and girth. Her fangs gently grazed against his skin. Amazed that he buried it deep inside her, excited her. She wanted him again but she would reward him first with his little curious thought from earlier. Taking him into her mouth, she bobbed her head while using her hand to stroke him at the same time. Hearing him moan louder, she knew he was getting closer. His dick even twitched as she worked him faster. When she had him lost in pleasure, she pulled her mouth away still working her hand on him. Nearing his left thigh, the one without the tattoo, she inhaled his scent and went for his femoral artery.

Tora gasped and flinched when her felt her bite. “HOLY FUCK!” He yelled as his elbows buckled and he laid firmly on the bed. He felt so much pleasure that he came at the moment. His seed spilled on his stomach and all over her hand that kept stroking him. His body trembled as she drank from his thigh. Her face was so close to his crotch that she was careful to not damage any ligament. Pulling away after he was done, she closed that wound and softly kissed it after.

She stood up and grabbed a towel. She cleaned him off as he was still trying to regain his breath. Pleased with herself, she joined him on the bed and cuddled up to him. He moved his arm out and wrapped it around her. He kissed her forehead and smirked. “Fuck me, Poppy.”

She giggled before laying her head on his shoulder. “I just did.”

They both laughed. Laying there for a few minutes, she listened to his heartbeat. “I feel exhausted.” He spoke softly as his eyes struggled to stay open.

“I'm sorry, I drank more than I should have.”

He shook his head as he didn't care. “It's okay. I'm just going to rest a bit.” He truly enjoyed the feeling and wanted more. But for the moment, rest was calling for him. His mind wondered over everything that just occurred and felt at peace. “Hey sweetheart?”

“Hmm?” She could sense something in him and looked up at him to see his eyes were closed.

“Thanks for taking a chance on me.” A tiny smile appeared on his lips before he let his body relax and his mind turned off. Sending him into a dark abyss.

Bolting up, she heard his heartbeat lower. Eyes widened as she began to shake him hard. “Tora?!” She was kneeling by his side on the bed, shaking him. She called out for him but he still didn't wake. Frantic, she pressed her ear to his chest and could hear the low beating of his heart. She frowned as she sat back and looked at his almost lifeless body. Her eyes watered and her lip trembled. Looking around her place, she tried thinking of what do to.

When her eyes went back to him, her instinct came in and bit into her palm, drank her blood before bending down to his lips and kissed him. Letting her blood enter his mouth. Pulling away, she watched for his reaction. He still didn't stir. She jumped out of the bed and began pacing the room, still naked. Panicked, she tugged at the top of her hair. She stopped at the foot of her bed and looked at Tora. Her regular tears had turned to blood tears. Wiping it, she left the stain on the cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, her brain clicked and she rushed over to her purse. Searching for her phone, she didn't find it. Looking around for it, she finally spotted it on the floor under the bed. It had fallen there under their love making. She got on the floor, grabbed it and quickly sent a text to someone who might help. Never taking her eyes off the screen, she waited and and was relieved when she got the reply. Help was on the way, so she quickly grabbed her pajamas and placed them on. She went back Tora and cuddled up to him. Her head rested on his chest, just listening. Hearing his heartbeat return back to normal. She exhaled.

The minutes felt like hours. But when the light knock penetrated the silent apartment, it startled Poppy. She got up from bed and rushed to the door. She unlocked it and opened it. Seeing who was at the door, she smiled.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another cliffhanger...I'm just the worst lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora wakes up and is surprised by someone he wasn't expected.

**Chapter 11**

Tora inhaled a deep breath and his eyes drifted opened. It felt like he was asleep for hours. As he reached up to wipe the tiredness from his eyes, he could taste blood on the inside of his mouth. Curious, he turned his head to look for Poppy. But when she wasn't next him, he frowned. “Poppy?” He lifted his head to look for her and spotted her at the door. He arched an eyebrow as he sat up on her bed. “Who's at the door?” The thought of tasting blood inside his mouth was now forgotten.

Poppy heard him as she had stepped aside to let her guest in. “Come in.”

From the hallway, the grayish white haired little lady came in. Wearing a heavy winter coat, she began unbuttoning it and took it off. “Lock the door behind you little flower.” She instructed as she hung up her coat nearby. Poppy did what she was told.

Confused to see her, Tora's back straightened up. “Alice?”

Alice had a little brown leather bag with her. She stepped further into the apartment and saw Tora. “You're awake. That's good. Now put on some pants you big brute.” She saw him in his full glory and it went unfazed.

Tora looked down and quickly draped the comforter of his lap. “The fuck you doing here?” He saw as Poppy walked over and stood by Alice. Looking at Poppy, he tried making the connection. “You--”

“Shut up.” Alice cut him off before putting a hand on Poppy's shoulder. “Poppy dear, go make him some food.” Poppy nodded as she tried to avoid Tora's glare.

Tora still looked confused out his mind. “How long have you known her?”

Alice walked over and placed her bag beside him. “Since she first turned. Why do you think I always closed shop at least once a month?” She bent down and grabbed his pants. She held it out for him. “I've been taking care of her and documenting her life up until this point.” She turned and grabbed her bag again to only place it on the low table near the wall. “Now sit over here and place your arm up on top of the table.” She instructed as she began taking out medical instruments.

“What for? I'm fine.” He put on his pants with the comforter still over his lap. Afterwards, he walked over and sat on the floor by the table.

Poppy frowned and looked at him pleadingly. “Please Tora, just let her check you out.”

He turned to her and frowned. “You acted like you didn't know her that night. Why?”

With a big sigh, Alice turned around and answered defensively. “Because you brute, I've never brought her to my shop before and I told her to keep quiet.” She went over and roughly nudged his neck to the side. She looked over his body and saw no wounds or any other trace of swelling. “You're doing well on covering up your work, little flower.” She checked his hands before inserted a needle on the top of his right hand.

“What are you doing?” Tora looked at Alice.

“I'm keeping you hydrated, stupid.” She looked at him through her think lenses. Knowing that the petite vampire was still in the room, she turned her head and softly smiled. “Poppy, food.”

“Right, sorry.” Poppy blinked out of her thoughts. Her thoughts of concern for Tora. Even thoughts of worry about them being intimate again. She turned on her heels and hurried off to her kitchen.

Alice checked his vitals and took another look at him, paying closer attention at the look of his skin. “I think one bag will do. Tomorrow when you get a chance come by my shop. I gotta get a few pints from you.” She took out an IV bag of saline.

“What do you mean?”

There were so many questions that Tora had that it was making his head hurt. Questions regarding the relationship between Alice and Poppy. Questions about why Alice was here hooking him up to an IV bag. He wondered what the hell happened after he fell asleep. Why Poppy looked so worried. It was then he realized that he lost consciousness. The taste of blood in his mouth came back to his mind. He knew it probably belonged to Poppy. She attempted to heal him.

Snapping him out his thoughts, Alice had connected the bag to Tora and looked at him a little annoyed. “Hey Sherlock, are you not her vessel?” Tora nodded. “Then as her vessel, you will provide her your blood.” She checked the bag and flicked the part where it dripped so it could start draining. Looking up at the bookshelves she found a nail sticking out and hook it. Making sure it was still close to Tora without tugging the needle in his hand.

“Yeah well what do you think I just did awhile ago.” He retorted at his mind thought of their intimacy.

Alice sighed again. She took a seat on the other side of the table. “Tora...as much as I like yanking on your chain. I want you to listen to me. I might be an old bitty woman, but what I'm about to tell you, you're taking to your grave. Understood?” Tora could see the seriousness on her face and in the tone of her voice. He nodded as he sat there as comfortably as he could.

Alice leaned in and with her hand, pointed to the kitchen. “That girl in there has kept hidden as much as she can. She's adapted to our world and her kind as well. She has no vampire friends and has declared on not becoming as vile as they can be. She is holding onto the last bit of her humanity by being with you.” She paused to let it sink in. she reached into her bag again and took out a leather notebook. “You have taken the responsibility of being her vessel and protector. Do you wish for her to starve and wreak havoc on this city?”

“Fuck no.” Tora said sternly. He remembered last week and how Poppy was. The last thing he wanted was a repeat of that. He didn't want anything to happen to Poppy.

“Then she needs your blood samples in case you're not around.” She opened her notebook and turned the page to her last entry.

Tora put his head back and let it rest against the wall. He knew Alice was right. There would be times that he probably couldn't make it. Especially if he was busy with clan stuff. “Alright, I'll stop by after I get done with my clan meeting.” He softly replied.

Shortly after, Poppy walked in with a tray of food. She knelt down and looked him. “I made some chicken stir-fry. Hope that's okay.” She said as she had whipped it up.

Tora looked at her with soft eyes and smiled. “Yeah that's fine.” He knew she was listening from the other room so he had to ask. “I thought you said you didn't need those blood vials anymore?”

She blushed at him and shrugged. “I don't like the taste of them. Your blood is better.” Tora reached over and squeezed her hand. Poppy smiled back before setting the food closer to him.

Alice was in the middle of making a note as she spoke. “Little flower from our last visit, what has changed?”

Poppy turned her attention to Alice. “Um..I've been craving more blood lately. But I still eat regular food. ”

She wrote it down before looking up to the younger woman. “Well comparing your last vessel, have you fulfilled your urges?” She smirked.

Poppy's cheek blushed as she knew the Alice was referring to her sexual tendencies. “Um...well...” Glancing over to Tora who was already eating, she nudged closer to Alice. “Yeah. Drinking from Tora....it's like I'm on fire and my body just responds to him. Hands down, nothing compared to my last vessel.” She gave as much information she could without giving too much detail.

Alice smirked bigger and looked at Tora. “Well aren't you special?” Tora blushed and said nothing. He focused on his food and let them talk.

Poppy sensed his feelings and placed her hand on his knee. Turning back to Alice, she continued. “And I saw his life...everything without taking his life force.”

Arching her eyebrow, Alice looked at Poppy with amusement. “That's new. I will have to write that one down.” And she did. She was amazed that Poppy was gaining more power. The last time she knew that Poppy could see someone's life was her father and sadly it took a toll on him. Alice knew that devastated Poppy, almost breaking her. If it weren't for that previous sack of potato ex vessel, Poppy would surely lost control of her will and would have become a full creature of the night.

Tora swallowed his food. He watched as Alice wrote in her notebook. Glancing at Poppy who was sitting there quietly. He cleared his throat grabbing both their attention. “Alice...I know Poppy might've been too young to remember or whatever. Who was the one that changed her?” He had to start somewhere with his questions. Perhaps at the very beginning, it would help him understand how much protection he should provide for his girl.

His eyes met Poppy's eyes and was relieved that she didn't protest. She was allowing him to know everything he could about her. To Poppy, that was something she wondered but never found the courage to ask. After being on her own for some time, she had settled on accepting what she was and keeping herself hidden in plain sight.

Alice looked at him and knew he was taking this seriously. She licked her finger tips and flipped back the pages. “Let's see...” Her eyes skimming through her entries. With each notebook she filled out, she always made sure tidbits from older entries were noted in the new ones. Finding the page, she read the paragraph and stopped. Pressing her finger on the spot. “Ah, here we go. It was a female vampire, named Lenora. After turning Poppy, she was condemned to death by sunlight.”

Snapping her eyes to Alice, Poppy frowned. “Why? What did she do?”

Alice gave her a sad smile. Knowing it was time that Poppy knew, she revealed it. “She turned you my dear. You were too young to be made. She confessed to changing you because she felt pity on your parents. Said she didn't want them to lose a child like she did herself a long time ago.”

Poppy looked down to her lap. She felt so sad, almost heartbroken. Thinking back to when she was made, she understood it now. “She was my nurse in the hospital.” Tora had reached over and took her hand in his. He desperately wanted to hold her but the IV bag was preventing him from it.

“That's right.” Alice went back to her recent entry and bookmarked it before closing it. “Those old vampire suckers were so scared of you being so young in the beginning. They didn't know what bit them in the ass because you grew up as normal as you can be.” She said proudly like a grandmother to her grandchild.

“Yeah. I stopped aging when my body finally matured.” Poppy remembered her meeting with the elders. It was only once but even they were shocked to see her grown up. They approved of her existence and allowed her to move from her hometown as long as she abided by their rules in the city.

“You could pass as a teenager in your next life.” Alice chuckled as she stared at Poppy, who still looked very young.

“I wouldn't mind jail bait.” Tora commented. He chuckled when Poppy glared at him.

“Jerk...” She then giggled and blushed at how he was looking at her. Lustfully.

Alice pushed on the table to get up. Once on her feet, she walked over to him. “Alright you big brute, your IV bag should be done. You're heartbeat is back to normal. Next time, you decide to take a nap like that, it better be because you're dying.” She said looking at the bag above his head. She unhooked it from its position and placed it on the table. Tora shook his head as he definitely would not let that happen again. He sat there patiently as Alice took out the needle and then let Poppy seal his tiny wound with her blood. He was positive that she was making sure no one saw it so no one would ask. Smart girl, he thought. He smiled when she winked at him. When free, he balled up his hand before relaxing his grip. He did it a couple of times before he went back to eating. Poppy told him, he had to keep his strength up so he would listen.

Poppy helped Alice clean up and gather up Alice's belongings. When the time came to leave, Alice was buttoning up her coat. “You two stay out of trouble. Poppy if you need anything else, just send me a text.” She said while Poppy opened the door for her.

“Thank you Alice.” Poppy said to her as she escorted Alice out the door. When Poppy came back inside, she locked her door and walked over to Tora. Sitting down next to him, she reached up and pushed his hair out of his face. “I thought I almost lost you.”

Tora frowned as he turned his body towards her. Taking her into his arms, he hugged her tightly. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to.”

Poppy held onto him and nuzzled his neck. “I told you to tell me if it was too much.”

Tora softly grinned. “I was enjoying the moment. Didn't know I would lose consciousness.” He moved to look at her and caressed her cheek. “Forgive me?”

Poppy looked into his eyes before she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Finish up eating so we can go to sleep.” She wanted to be close to him. But she knew she really wanted to be nearby in case anything else happened. The minimum thing she expected was his muscles being sore, which she could help with that. Tora kissed her back before he went back to eating.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if anyone else is enjoying this but I'm still posting it until this whole story is written out. 
> 
> Thanks to those who are still sticking around. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent is not liking Tora being distracted. Tora finds out more about Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the wonderful feedback. I really do appreciate all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> Here's another chapter for you all....I know there are so many questions. I hope I'm answering them as the story develops. If there is a question not answered, please let me know. I will try to answer in the comments or within the story.

**Chapter 12**

The next day at the Balthuman organization headquarters, Vincent sat behind his desk. Leaning back in his leather chair, he looked across his desk. Knowing the woman with him was standing by his side, he continued to look at his clan member. “Martin, I want your boys to keep an eye on Tora. He's been a little distracted lately.” He said as he noticed that Tora wasn't mentally present at the meeting. Sure Tora never said much but this time Vincent picked up on the distraction and didn't like it. So he wanted to bring his dog back with his tail between his legs.

Martin gave him a nod. “Sure thing boss. Need them to reel him in.” He enjoyed it when Vincent gave him orders concerning Tora. He never liked the young man and how disrespectful he was towards the clan. Martin would do anything to bring Tora down a notch.

Vincent looked up to his woman as she gave him his whiskey. “No, just have them watch him. I want to know what he's doing outside of our business.” He took a sip and let the liquid invade his throat. He looked back to Martin. “Once you find out, tell me and then we can eliminate that distraction for him.” Martin nodded as he got up and left Vincent's office.

Vincent watched him go. He reached over and took the hand of his blonde beauty and kissed her it. “I cannot afford Tora being distracted now. Especially with that stupid fucking gang that's so fucking mysterious.”

The blonde leaned down, giving him a good view of her big chest. She reached over and caressed his cheek. “Why don't we go enjoy the rest of our day?” A smile crept up on her lips. Vincent tossed back his drink and put the glass down. Getting up from his seat, he buttoned up his suit jacket before they walked out of his office.

********

True to his word, Tora strolled into Alice's restaurant. He looked around seeing the busboy picking up the empty plates from a table. They made eye contract before Tora stepped over to the counter and knocked on it. “Oi! I'm here.” His voice boomed through the place as he pulled on his tie.

Appearing from the kitchen, Alice placed her hands on her hips. “Keep your voice down, I got customers eating upstairs.” She harshly told him. Glancing over to the busboy, she nodded for him to go to the back. The boy did what he was told. Tora watched him before Alice headed towards the hallway leading to the restroom. She waved for Tora to follow. “This way.” She stopped at the only other door in the hallway. It was locked with a keypad and after she punched in her code, they heard the echoing of something being opened on the other side.

“I finally get to see what's behind this door.” Tora said as he watched the door slide open on its own revealing a secret room. Upon walking in, the light flicked on and it revealed a larger room. Surrounded by bookshelf walls and one large refrigerator with a transparent door. It was filled with blood bags and blood vials, all different types. In the middle of the room was a table with medical items and science tools. On the shelves were all sorts of jars filled with different liquids or filled with unique herbs. “Holy fuck, it's like a damn lab.” Tora said as his eyes roamed around the place.

He heard the door close behind him. He turned to look over his shoulder and sure enough it was locking them inside. His eyes went to a smaller table near the corner and found a television screen displaying the different views of the whole restaurant. Alice had security cameras installed and he didn't even pick up on them on his times there. The only thing he could think of is that the cameras were placed inside the walls. He chuckled inside as he shook his head. Remembering his first date with Poppy. Alice must have seen that if she was in here during the moment.

Tora was in the middle looking at the camera view where three customers upstairs were enjoying their meals when he heard Alice talking. “Well I've upgraded throughout the years. Now take a seat and roll up your sleeve.” She cleared off the metal chair for him. “You ate, right?” She said looking for the needle she needed.

Tora cleared his throat. “Just something light.” He took off his suit jacket and began rolling up his sleeve. He took his seat and looked over to her as she grabbed empty vials from a drawer.

“Hmm, I'll make you something heavier.” She said as she finally stepped to him and wrapped a rubber tourniquet band around his bicep.

He felt the tight grip as she tied it and he balled up his fist. “Who are you really, Alice?”

Without looking at him she placed her two fingers on the inside of his elbow to find a good vein. “My family line trails back to ancient Narin. We are the record keepers and guardians of those cursed with the Mazoku.” She then grabbed the needle and pricked the surface of his skin. “It's said that vampires have adapted from that curse. They're as old as the folklore of the Okuri Inu.” She grabbed a vial placed on the other side of the needle where his blood gushed out and began filling it.

“How long is this going to take?” He relaxed his fist and watched his blood flow. He thought about what she had said. He knew a little bit of the folklore but as much as he knew about the past king that ruled over Narin centuries ago.

She had in mind to fill five vials and a blood bag in his first sitting. “As much as I need to get for a month's supply.” One vial down, she unhooked it from the needle and replaced it with the other one. “I suggest not letting Poppy drink from you for the next two days.” She knew he would be feeling weak after this so she hoped Poppy would instead drink a vial instead. The girl was brilliant and very resourceful. So in the end, Alice didn't really worry.

His eyes wandered around the room again. He spotted the books and saw ones that maybe Poppy would be interested in reading. They weren't published but actually handwritten. On the shelf underneath were three journals with Poppy's name on them. _That's right, Alice said record keeper. So that must be all of Poppy's entries. Probably one for every couple of years,_ he thought to himself as he was smart enough to calculate all that in seconds.

He took a deep breath as his eyes wandered again and fell on the refrigerator. Shelf upon shelf he eyed the blood bags and cases of vials. He looked back at Alice as she was already on the fourth vial. “Who's blood was it before me?”

Alice glanced at him before answering. “I managed to get it from the blood bank. I got a friend there.” She said as she still had connections with the hospital that she used to work in back in her younger days.

He nodded as he had seen the various types of blood. He knew Poppy couldn't be drinking all those. He remembered the empty blood bags when he first found out and they were only one certain type. Glancing back at the shelf with the books and journals, he saw other names and many other journals. “How many of them do you take care of?”

After the fourth was done, she place the last of the vials in. “From here in the city, quite a few.” She said as she couldn't give too many details. She was sworn to secrecy but she knew that he would ask. She felt that he was overprotective. Always could tell that he was that way even when he was a young boy. When the last vial was filled she took it out and then replaced it with a clear cord that would collect his blood into a bag. Untying the tourniquet band from his arm, she watched as the blood spill into the bag. After, she watched him for any signs dizziness or nausea. When he seemed stable, she placed the vials into a small casing. Before placing it into the refrigerator. She would give that to him to give to Poppy. “I'll tell Joe to start on your food.” She said knowing full well what he should eat in order to get his strength back.

He watched her move toward the door and enter her code on another key pad. “Can you make something on the side for Poppy?” The door unlocked and opened up for her.

Alice smirked as she looked over her shoulder. “I'll tell him to butcher the whole cow then.”

He watched her go and left him in there. Uneasy at first because it brought back his cruel past punishment from Vincent. He focused on something else. He didn't want to be triggered and tense up while sitting in a vulnerable state. He looked at his blood moving through the cord as his mind thought about Poppy. He thought about how he could protect her. Especially from the clan. As far as they know, her kind doesn't exist. Just a simple tale told in movies or books, as if they would actually read about that.

Taking another deep breath, he thought about her kind some more. He wondered how many there actually were out there and how good they were at hiding. There were no stories on the street about them. Just blood that spilled over feuds between the clans. It could only mean that maybe the stories told were a cover. If there were more and more dangerous compared to Poppy, it would mean they were extremely smart. They were excellent at covering their tracks and more likely to use humans to blame for the chaos.

Continuing his thoughts, he remembered Alice talking about old vampires. He looked up to the books and his eyes settled on the rule book and one about vampire elders. He would definitely ask Alice to borrow those. Maybe Poppy would be interested too or maybe she already know about it. Either way he had to know as much as he could to protect his girl from humans. In the meantime, he'd had to keep his visits with Poppy a secret. Hoping she would understand that.

After the bag was half full, Alice came back and was satisfied. She had a glass of water and a small appetizer for him. Removing the bag and needle from his arm. Placing a finger over the spot, she grabbed the gauze and switched her finger for it. After wrapping his arm with the elastic bandage, she gave him the water and food. Telling him to take his time before getting up. Tora nodded.

When Alice felt like he was good to go, she sent him on his way with take out food for him and Poppy as well as a small cooler that had the blood samples for Poppy. He also asked about the books and she let him take it with the promise to never misplace them or let anyone else but him and Poppy know about them. He promised and left hastily. Speeding towards Poppy's place, he called her on his way and smiled when she informed him that she would be waiting for him. When he arrived, he grabbed everything including his gym bag. He wanted to change out of his suit and would settle with his gym clothes. He hoped Poppy didn't mind.

Upon walking into her place, he greeted her with a long kiss. He felt aroused already but was surprised that Poppy told him no strenuous movements for the night. He groaned but knew she was right. He didn't want to risk things for her. Poppy had picked up on his blood and gently rubbed his arm. She helped him with the food and cooler while he went off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Luckily for her, she already cleaned up herself and was letting her hair dry as she got the table ready for them to eat.

The remainder of the day, they spent it talking and reading over the books he brought to her. He figured he'd keep them there with her. They would be safer in her hands anyway. He laid in bed with her until they both drifted off to sleep.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real meaning of Mazoku: Supernatural beings, evil ones like devils or demons. Meant to threaten human existence or defy the gods. They are ruled by a king/ruler called Mao. I changed up the Japanese lore to fit my story since there wasn't really anything closely related to blood sucking beings. If you're Japanese I'm truly sorry if I'm butchering this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey is in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the feedback and kudos. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. :)

**Chapter 13**

Four nights later, on a Friday evening Poppy sat on one end of the couch with her legs extended out across and over Tora's lap. She had in her hands Quincey's manuscript as she made corrections and suggestions. Tora was sitting in the middle of the couch with his attention on his game on the television screen. He had his headphones connected to his controller as he didn't want to make too much noise and distract Poppy's concentration. All that he heard were the tapping of buttons as he repeatedly attacked his enemy in the game.

Suddenly, Poppy heard the bathroom door open and footsteps coming from the hallway.

“Okay, so where did we leave off on?” She heard as Quincey's voice filled the room.

Not looking up from the page she was on, she replied. “I just read over where Trevor is overwhelmed because he has to make the decision to either stay with Patricia or break up with her to save her.” She marked her page before looking up at the television to see the big lettering displaying 'Winner.' She then felt Tora's finger circling her ankle as it was resting over his lap. She giggled as she tried to get her foot away from him. “Hey that tickles.” Tora smirked as he looked over at her. He winked at her.

Quincey was walking to the counter to fill his wine glass with more to drink. “Please Tora, we're trying to get this chapter done before I can submit it for the final draft.” Quincey was excited and nervous as he was coming up near the end of the story. Which meant that he was currently working through the climax of his chapters.

Tora smirked and chuckled. “Sorry princess.” He stopped and went back to paying attention to his game. He saved his progress and waited as it showed the status of saving it.

“Okay, okay...” Quincey took a sip of his wine. He glanced at the clock. His stomach then growled and he knew his mind worked better with food in his system. Luckily, he made dinner already so it was still warm. “Well let's think about this over food. I made some delicious Italian tonight.” He began serving plates as his table was already set for three.

Poppy had put the manuscript down and stood up. Walking over to wash her hands, she picked up on the smell of garlic in his sauce. She froze as she did her best not to show disgust. Her stomach slightly turned making a small noise.

“I'm not really hungry.” Her voice sort of broke as she looked away and made eye contact with Tora who had already turned off his game and was walking over towards them. He frowned at her.

Quincey heard the noise and mistook it for her stomach growling. He chuckled and shook his head. “Your stomach begs to differ, hon.” He finished serving two plates.

Poppy looked down at her feet as she felt a little nauseous. She placed her fingertips to her mouth. “Excuse me.” She whispered before walking away from the kitchen, grabbing her purse and took off into the hallway, disappearing into the bathroom.

Quincey stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder. He frowned at Tora. “Did I say something wrong?”

Tora was rubbing the back of his neck. “No...uh she's allergic to garlic.” He gave Quincey a small reassuring grin. “I'll go check on her. Get the drinks ready.” He took off after Poppy, hoping that she was okay.

Once he was outside the bathroom, he tapped his knuckle on the door. “Pops...” He could hear muffled movement in there. “You okay?” He heard the door unlock and waited for her to open the door.

When she did, she peeked out and whispered to him. With a worried look on her face, she stared into his eyes. “Uh, I forgot to bring a blood vial with me. I didn't think I'd need it.”

“It's fine.” He glanced over back to where they came from. The coast was clear, so he nudged the bathroom door open, took her hand and lead her across into the spare bedroom. He closed the door behind them. “Let me take care of you.” He said before sitting down on the bed and pushed up his long sleeve. Poppy was hesitant at first but her throat felt like it was closing up and extremely dry. She gave in and took a seat next to him.

When he offered her his arm, she slightly turned it where a small spot of unmarked skin showed. Her eyes glowed red again as her head lowered and then latched onto the inside of his elbow. She drank quickly from him. Tora sat still for her as he waited patiently for her. They were in the dark but the night sky from the balcony door lit the room enough for him to see Poppy's face.

For the second time, Poppy lost focus on her other senses that she didn't hear Quincey coming. “Poppy, hon. If you're allergic to garlic. I got--” Quincey began saying before he stopped in his tracks to see the image in front of him. His eyes widened in horror. Poppy's eyes were bright red, her hands and mouth were on Tora's arm.

Poppy pulled away and stared at Quincey who stood in the doorway. Tora tensed up and quickly covered his bite wound. “Shit.” He grunted as he could feel the blood leaking out. “Get the fuck out of here Quincey!”

But Quincey continued to stay in shock. He became paralyzed when he locked eyes with Poppy. Only when Poppy's eyes turned back to chocolate brown, he broke from his trance and rushed out. Poppy looked worried because she didn't know what to do. Turning to Tora, she saw the blood spilling out between his fingers, so quickly she healed him again like she did the other times. Her blood shut the wound and left only a red spot. “I'm so stupid,” She whimpered as her eyes began water.

Tora brought her chin up for a soft kiss. “No you're not. I'll fix this. I promise he's not going to say a word.” He kissed her again. “Stay here and let me handle it.” He got up from the bed. He had to fix it or he would have to ask Poppy to compel Quincey to forget. He still didn't know how exactly that worked but it was his second option.

“What about your bloody hand?” She asked before he walked out of the room. Upon returning to the living room, Tora saw Quincey curled up on the couch and hugging his accent pillow tightly. He stepped into the kitchen and washed his hands quickly. After drying his hands off, he quickly went over and sat directly in front of his friend on the coffee table.

Quincey's eyes still wide in horror. Tora sighed and clapped his hands to get a reaction. “You gotta snap out of it.”

Blinking out of his frozen state, he glared at Tora. “Me? What--” He closed his eyes and shook his head still not believing what he saw.

“Hey look at me, princess.” Tora said sternly as he was determined. He was her protector after all. “What you saw in there...” he trailed off as he calculated how to phrase things.

His eyes widened again but focused on Tora. “What I saw is our little flower sucking the shit out of you. From your arm!” His eyes trailed down to Tora's arm.

“Quincey?”

They heard Poppy's quiet voice as she appeared in the hallway with her arms wrapped around herself. Quincey looked over and shook his head. “Hon, I...” He let out an airy sigh. “I don't know what to say or think.” He frowned and put his head into his hands. “Oh lord, this story just became so real.”

Tora glanced at Poppy before he focused back on his friend. “Quincey, calm the fuck down.”

“Calm down?” Quincey snapped at him and raised his head. Looking at Tora like he had grown another head, he shook his head in disbelief.

Tora put on his angry face and growled. “Stop acting like the little bitch you are. This is just as shocking for Poppy as it is for you.” He was starting to get annoyed with Quincey. His eyes went back to Poppy as she continued to keep her distance from them. He sighed and lowered his head to think. He knew he was being hard with Quincey because he secretly wanted his friend to accept his girl. He wanted Poppy to be able to be herself and not have to pretend anymore. He spent all his life doing it, still doing it and he just didn't want that for Poppy either.

When he gave Quincey another minute, he looked up and approached him another way. As calmly as he could, he spoke to Quincey. “Look at her Quincey and I mean look at her.” They both turned their heads and looked at Poppy.

She stood there with tears ready to spill. Her body slightly trembling like a scared animal. Quincey read her body language and could right away see the fear. She was afraid of him. Quincey's face softened as he couldn't believe that. He would never hurt her nor wanted her to fear him.

Poppy picked up on his thoughts and slowly stepped closer into the living room. “I'm sorry Quincey. I didn't mean to do what I did in your home.” She felt like she had disrespected him.

Quincey looked away and down at his hands. Still a little rattled by it, he took a deep breath. “If you're as real as in the story...is everything else real too?” His mind began to wonder on all the folklore and myths.

Poppy shrugged as she knew it was possible. “I think so. I haven't really seen it.”

Tora could see Quincey in deep thought. “She's as human as a vampire can be.”

“I'll say.” Quincey raised his head and stared at Tora as he came to his conclusion. Blinking rapidly, he placed his hand over his mouth. “Oh my god, this is unbelievable.” He stood up and began to pace around the area. “Holy shit!” He said it more to himself as his mind began wondering all sorts of things.

Tora arched an eyebrow. He looked at Poppy before he stood up and blocked Quincey from pacing. He firmly put his hands on Quincey's shoulders. “You're not telling a soul about her.”

Quincey looked at the gold eyes and shook his head. “Of course not my lips are sealed.” He knew that death glare very well. He would not go against Tora no matter what.

Poppy's body relaxed as she could sense that everything was okay. Tucking a hair strand behind her ear, she softly apologized. “I'm sorry I left the room in a hurry.”

Quincey turned to her and softly smirked. “Don't worry. Actually, I only came in to tell you I had left overs and wanted to see if you'd want to eat that instead.” He was glad when she accepted it. He walked back to the kitchen and took out the food for her. Tora went over to Poppy and kissed her cheek before taking her to the table.

Soon enough they were all sitting at the table. Tora and Quincey eating pasta while Poppy ate breaded chicken with salad. Tora didn't want to eat pasta either but Poppy told him that she would wait to drink from him until another day. He reluctantly agreed and told Quincey to give him Poppy's serving.

Although they hardly talked, they comfortably enjoyed their meals. Stealing glances across the table, Quincey watched Poppy with amusement. Each minute that passed by he was feeling more and more intrigued. He was no longer in shock. Halfway through the meal, his mind got the best of him. “So...?” He waited to get Poppy's eyes on him. _I wonder if she drinks from anyone. Will she drink from my blood?_ Quincey's mind began to form all sorts of thoughts.

Poppy looked up at Quincey. She clearly heard him and smiled. “I only drink from Tora.”

Quincey arched his eyebrows. _You can hear my thoughts?_ Poppy nodded.

Tora didn't even have to look at his friend as he took a swig of his strawberry juice. “Don't get any bright ideas.”

Quincey rolled his eyes at him. Turning his attention back to Poppy. “The freaky coincidence is so surreal.” He drank from his wine. “We definitely got a hit on our hands with that manuscript.” He chuckled.

Poppy smirked and nodded. “The story will be a hit with your readers.” She took a bite from her salad. “You should finish eating before your food gets cold.” She said knowing well that he was going to ask more.

Quincey watched her eat her salad and chicken in big bites. “Wow, you sure have an appetite.” He grunted when he felt Tora's foot kick him. “Ow!” He reached down to rub his shin.

Poppy blushed as she finished chewing. Looking over to Tora and placing a hand on his forearm. “It's okay.” Tora looked at her and nodded. She really was okay with Quincey knowing. Answering his questions was the least she could do after what she had done. She turned her attention back to Quincey. “I really don't eat human food after drinking blood. But because I didn't get my full blood intake, I have to make it up another way.”

Quincey nodded as he could understand that. “I didn't know vamps can eat human food.”

“They don't. As far as I know just me.” She said as she finished off the chicken.

Quincey sat back in his seat as he was no longer hungry. His mind was fully interested on Poppy. “God where have you been hiding all this time?” He asked loudly but not really needing an answer. His mind was drifting to his manuscript and wondered about his explicit scenes and then again his mind began wander off again. _I wonder what sex is like with a vampire. Is it more intense like I'm writing it in my book? More pleasurable? Or does it hurt? Hmm...I wonder if maybe she can tell me. I bet she's got quite a few steamy stories to tell me about her sex-escapades._

Tora glanced over to Quincey and saw him looking at Poppy with so much interest. Almost like a mad scientist. It was beginning to make Tora uncomfortable. “Stop looking at her like she's an experiment.”

“I'm not!” Quincey snapped his eyes to Tora.

Poppy felt full and put her fork down. Looking at Tora, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Tora, honestly it's okay. I'm okay with Quincey wanting to know as long as he knows that I like my privacy too.” She looked back at Quincey who was nodding as he understood. She smirked at him as she settled back against her seat. “And to answer your questions that you haven't asked. My answer is only with Tora.”

Quincey blushed at her. He couldn't believe that she could read him. He then realized what she said and he looked at her surprised. “Really?”

She blushed too and nodded. She glanced to Tora who looked at them, trying to figure out what those questions were. Grabbing her wine, she took a swig. “Yeah. My senses are more heightened so pleasure is more intense.” She let out a giggle as her mind went back to her sexual encounter with Tora.

Dropping his fork in his plate, Tora leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He stared at Quincey. “Now why would you think of asking her that?”

Quincey shrugged. “What? I need to do some research for my book. I like to be as factual in my writing as I can be.” He winked at Poppy who just giggled more. Tora shook his head and sighed. He went back to finish his food. Poppy let them finish their meal as they switched the conversation back to the actual manuscript. Now that Quincey was a little more aware he asked if the plot of the story made sense. Poppy gave her honest opinion and realized that the female character could use a little revamping. Quincey listened and mentally made note on where to change things. Eventually the night was over and Tora took Poppy home.

That night would be the first night that Poppy had picked up on unfamiliar scents. Not seeing them yet, she didn't tell Tora. She didn't want to alarm him just yet. As far as she knew, they were just passing by.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy is thrown off by someone she's never seen before and because of this, she slips up and now someone else knows her secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this story. Very much appreciate it. I'm sorry I'm taking longer to update. I'm doing my best to keep the chapters coming. Each time I write something, another idea just keeps popping up and I have to decide if it should be added to the plot. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

When days turned into several weeks, Poppy continued to pick up on the unfamiliar scents. And only when Tora came by to see her which was once or twice a week because he was often away doing clan things. She was going to have to tell him because she was starting to feel uncomfortable with it. But just as she was going to tell him, the scents were gone. She felt strange not knowing what that meant. Something was definitely off and she didn't like it. She would eventually calm down but that thought was still bothering her.

On a cloudy overcast day, she walked from the bus stop to work. She kept Tora informed as best she could on her whereabouts. She felt the wind pick up and all sorts of scents drifted to her nose. She could smell the food from blocks away. She could smell different people's scents but none were appetizing to her as Tora was. Checking her purse, she made sure to have his blood with her for later in the day. As she passed the Patio Cafe, she picked up on Erdene's scent. Knowing that she was nearby, Poppy continued walking. As the wind blew into her face, she stopped when she picked it up from two directions. Arching an eyebrow, Poppy turned her head to the other direction. Standing there, she looked down the cross street and at the very end, she noticed someone she never encountered before. Inhaling again, she smelled Erdene mixed with another scent.

Poppy's eyes narrowed as she spotted a figure sitting on a motorcycle looking at her. His head was under the full head helmet. She couldn't see the face but could sense this figure was male. She tried projecting her gift of mind reading to him but was stunned when nothing happened. Continuing to look at this man, she saw him shaking his head at her. He was telling her that she could not read him. Quickly, she closed off her mind to him, not wanting a stranger in her head. When it was clear that nor he or she would communicate, the man took off on his ride and Poppy went inside her work building.

Taking the elevator, Poppy thought it was strange to see another vampire in daylight. But then again he was covered head to toe with clothing so no inch of skin showed. Or maybe he was like her but from Alice's books, she was one of a kind. The only exception would be the ruler of vampires and no one really knows where that individual was. It was why the counsel of the Elders were made. They were in charge until the ruler returned.

When the soft ding of the elevator alerted her that she arrived on the floor, she quickly went to the office and began her day. She made a phone call and chatted with Jacob and Erdene throughout the day. She even messaged Quincey and Gil as she mostly kept busy. Missing her lunch yet again. This time purposely because she didn't want to step outside and smell that vampire if he came back or the unfamiliar scents.

When she finally couldn't take the urge of hunger anymore, she grabbed her purse and headed to the restroom. She checked the stalls for anyone before she stepped inside one and sat on the toilet. She rummaged through her bag to find the blood vial. Taking off the top, she inhaled Tora's sweet strawberry scent. She licked her lips as her hunger increased, triggering her fangs to come out. In a swift move, she downed the whole thing.

Just as she was swallowing it all, her eyes turned crimson red. Instantly her nose and ear picked up Erdene's presence as she opened the restroom door. Poppy shut her eyes as she controlled herself.

Erdene peeked under the stalls as she walked further and recognized Poppy's shoes. She smiled. “Hey Pops, missed you for lunch today.” She went to the sink to wash her hands from the oils of her food.

Poppy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Hi...sorry I got busy editing the next chapter.” She kept her eyes closed as she let Tora's blood settle down.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Erdene finished washing her hands. She grabbed paper towels and dried off. “You know I was going to tell you some juicy details about my date last night.” She leaned over the sink and fixed her hairdo.

“How did it go?” Poppy asked as her voice slightly echoed in the room.

“It was extreme and I mean like wow!” Erdene replied as it looked like she was talking to her mirror image. She inhaled a big excited breath. “He took me for a ride on his motorcycle. I know what I said in the past about bikes being stupid but hey gotta live a little right? Anyways, so we took a ride and we stopped at the tallest hill we could find to see the whole city.” Poppy was listening to her but as she finally let Tora's blood settle, she gasped taking in as much air which Erdene heard. She stopped talking and while still looking at the mirror, she focused on the stall behind her. The one Poppy was occupying. “Hey. you alright in there?”

“Yeah go ahead, you were saying.” Poppy then sighed as she finally felt her fangs go away. Tossing the vial into her purse she looked around, she had to play it like she was using it. So she grabbed toilet paper, got up, balled it and tossed into the toilet before flushing it down.

Erdene continued her story unaware of Poppy's actions. “Right, so after taking in the scene, that's when things got hot. I mean like literally, my body felt like fire. That's when I noticed his arms around me.” She saw Poppy exit the stall and turned to face her as Poppy set her purse on the counter and washed her hands.

Poppy snapped her eyes at her. “Did you...?”

Erdene blushed and shrugged her shoulders. “What can I say? You gotta seize the day babe.” She giggled as she glanced over to the mirror and saw something odd. “Whoa.”

Poppy saw the look on her face and worried. “What?”

She tilted her head. “You look a little out of focus.” Unfazed by it, she shook her head. “Hmm janitor probably didn't clean the mirror right. So back to my date, we had sex and after he takes me to this club. It's like in the middle of some shady shit. We get inside and the place is lit.” She turned her attention back to her friend. “Poppy can I ask...you believe in the supernatural right?”

Surprised by the question, Poppy thought about where she going with this. Yes she could read Erdene, but had decided a while back that she wouldn't do it for her personal gain. “Of course, I am editing Quincey's new book.”

“True. Anyways, promise not to say anything?” Erdene bit her bottom lip in hopes that Poppy was understanding. Leaning in, she whispered. “I think my date was a vampire.”

“What?” Poppy's eyes widened.

She already knew that man from the morning was a vampire. Now she confirmed that he was Erdene's guy. Making sense why Erdene's scent was picked up in two different directions.

Erdene giggled and nodded her head. She couldn't believe it either. “I know right. But it's just...I have a sense about these things and it just makes sense to me.”

Looking at her, Poppy felt guilty now. If her friend was reacting this way about a guy, maybe she would be okay with her being one too. “So you're not turned off by the idea of being with a non-human?”

Thinking about the question, she shook her head. “Completely turned off? No. But I can't really say much after that because it's a haze.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about her night overall.

“You were compelled.” Poppy knew that. Heck, she did to Tora and Quincey. Well she did it to anyone that needed a little persuading at work. She had yet to do it to Jacob, Erdene or even Gil.

“Yeah it seems that way doesn't it.”

Drying off her hands, Poppy looked at her friend. “Are you going to see this mystery vampire again?”

She shrugged again. “I want to but I don't remember how we ended the night. I just woke up in my bed.”

Poppy then looked away as she wondered why her friend's mystery guy was outside in the morning if they didn't spend the night together. She shook her head as it probably wasn't important. “Well just be careful.”

“Thanks.” Erdene smiled as she knew Poppy really was open minded.

Poppy smiled back at her as she moved to grab her bag, somehow it tipped over and fell onto the floor. “Oh fudge biscuits!” She crouched down to grab her fallen items.

“I'll help you.” Erdene said as she crouched down and began collecting items. When she stopped a small vial by her foot, she grabbed it and saw what looked like blood. “Poppy, what is this?” She looked at Poppy who was staring at her in a frozen state. “You sick?” Erdene began to worry.

Poppy reached over and took it. She sighed and closed her eyes. “You really want to know or can you rely on your sixth sense?” When she opened her eyes, she gave a sad look.

“No shit my spidey senses are tingling right now.” Erdene looked at her and could definitely sense something off. She couldn't even read Poppy at the moment or at all. The woman was a mystery to her.

Nodding, Poppy finished picking up her stuff before standing back up. “Well, can it wait until we're off work? I promise to tell you. I just need to get back in there before Gil gets upset.” She said hoping to give herself some time on how to tell her friend. She just hoped that no one else at work would find out.

Standing back up, Erdene nodded. “Fine. After work, we're going out for dinner. So tell lover boy you're spending the evening with me.” She said as she wasn't taking no for an answer.

“I will.”

Right after that, they went back to work. Poppy had messaged Tora and found out that he seemed a little worried at first. But he settled down after she explained to him what happened. He would end up telling her that he would be at her place once she got back from dinner. She agreed to it because she wanted to see him again.

After work, Poppy took Erdene to the one place they could talk freely. Alice's place. It was there with Alice's supervision that Poppy revealed her secret to Erdene. Shock and surprised, the tall lavender blue haired woman almost fell off her seat. Poppy let the news sink in before explaining that by telling her this, Erdene was sworn to secrecy. Crossing her heart, Erdene agreed but not before asking questions of her own. Poppy answered the ones she could but she figured that if she took a potion, it would help a whole lot better. Erdene agreed to it. So, Alice helped Erdene remember what was missing from her mind. Taking the potion which tasted a bit bitter, it quickly worked it's magic. Erdene's eyes glazed over as her mind drifted off. She was remembering everything that happened on her date.

When the potion had done what it was suppose to do, it knocked Erdene back into reality. There were tears in her eyes. She was feeling so vulnerable and used. Poppy sensed it and frowned. She didn't want to read Erdene's mind but she had to see what she saw. Letting it all sink in, Poppy finally spoke and explained that her nature wasn't aggressive or dangerous like the rest of her kind. She apologized for keeping her secret but she has to protect herself.

Erdene finally understood all of Poppy's weird behaviors and work habits. She even asked what really happened in the room with Tora. Poppy explained that he was her vessel and protector, purposely leaving out sex details. Alice had even mentioned Quincey knowing and that surprised Erdene. A little offended but after Poppy told her what happened, she started feeling sorry. Not being able to be herself because of what she was made Erdene sad.

However, Poppy was good at cheering up Erdene. They ate sushi and drank sake before Alice gave Erdene a protection pendant. It would protect her from being compelled which made Poppy and her feel better about that mysterious vampire. Once they were ready to head home, Erdene gave Poppy a ride home.

To be continued....


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More secret mischief from Vincent. And, Poppy and Tora have a little more heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to apologize to you all. I know I have been lacking on the updates. Must like everyone else, work and life have been preoccupying me.  
> Second, I have been writing so I haven't forgotten you all. I usually like to write three chapters out before posting. Plus, my beta reader has been busy as well. So excuse my errors.   
> And third, I really do hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 15**

Leaning against the steel wall of secret industrial building, Tora heard his phone vibrate. It alerted him that he received a text. He was already smoking his fifth cigarette within the hour. If it weren't stressful enough that Poppy was treading sensitive territory with her friend finding out. The job he was currently on was a pain in the ass. His mind went back to the evening after Quincey finding out. He remembered his friend constantly asking if Poppy knew about them. Tora couldn't lie, so he told him that Poppy would keep her mouth shut about it. And she did because if Quincey didn't ask her about things, she never spoke about it. Tora could see that he didn't have to speak about it either. She already knew from his blood. He wouldn't lie to her and he didn't want to either. So they left it as a unspoken topic in their relationship.

He loved that about her. She could feel what he was feeling and always found a way to ease his mind. He would always go to her after a job. He hardly spent time in his place anymore because Poppy was home to him. He didn't want that destroyed so he protected her as she protected him.

Taking his phone out, he opened up the message and instantly felt relieved. His sweetheart always kept him in the loop.

“ _I'm home now. Everything is okay and Erdene won't be a problem.”_

Tora quickly tapped on his phone and replied to her message.

“ _She better not. Still want some company?”_

He wanted to smirk but he held it together because he was in the middle of clan business.

“ _Yes. Don't need to feed tonight though.”_

From the corner of his eye he could see Claude walking over. He could hear him talking but Tora didn't care the least what the guy had to say. Quickly replying back to her, he sent her the message before putting his phone back into his pocket.

“ _I'll be there in two hours.”_

“You listening Tora?” Claude stood close to Tora as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tora pushed off the wall. “I heard ya Claude. Don't need to get all whiny.”

Claude shook his head. “You got some balls to keep dropping in and out like this. You're lucky you're big boss' dog.” He was upset because Vincent had Tora show up last minute for the job. Claude knew he could do a simple collection pick up.

Getting into his face, Tora held up his cigarette. Dropping his voice down to sound darker, Tora touched Claude by the jaw. “Want a reminder to the eye like last time?”

“Get off me you sick fuck.” Claude protested as he pushed Tora away. He stepped back as he didn't want the giant hurting him again. If it wasn't enough that he had to still watch him. He just couldn't wait to get the order to bring Tora down a notch.

Tora put out his cigarette and then walked past Claude. “Quit your yammering and let's get the job done.” He went inside to do his part of the collection. He always did the dirty work. This time was just a simple message to the guy in debt. Vincent still wanted to collect from the guy, so Tora made sure not to get carried away.

When the job was done, Tora and Claude dropped off the money to Vincent before they went separate ways. Except, Claude went back to Vincent after making sure that Tora wasn't suspicious. Looking at the big boss, Claude handed over his phone.

“I got the tracker in place.”

Vincent looked at the app and watched the moving dot on the screen. He smirked at Claude. “Good. Now go to that restaurant I want to know what the fuck he's hiding there.” He gave the phone back to Claude. “Make sure to leave a message.” Vincent already knew the Tora had gone there a couple of times within weeks. Claude and Scharch were good on keeping an eye on Tora. Although it surprised him that Tora hadn't picked up on it yet. His best guess was that Tora was definitely distracted and that angered him. Vincent knew that once the distraction was eliminated, he had to make another decision. Get rid of his dog for good or break him in again. It just frustrated him because they were still dealing with the rival gang.

“You got it.” Claude bowed his head before he turned and left Vincent's home.

******

Before Tora could go see Poppy. He went to his place and traded cars. He made sure to shower to get the grime and dirt of his body. He wanted to be clean for his sweetheart and not think of work. In the shower, his thoughts went about how life has changed in a matter of weeks. He never thought that he would find love and a home. Now with Poppy in his life, he wanted to do everything he could to keep it. He would die keeping her safe and away from any harm, especially clan business. But he didn't know how long he would do that for.

To him, it would be the rest of his undeserving life, yet he didn't know how much time he had left before he end up dead. He then figured if time came and he could no longer be by her side, he would be at peace. Only when he would make sure his sweetheart would be forever safe from harm. He sighed as he didn't want to dwell too much on the possible future. He had to keep focused on the present. He went back to getting himself clean before he finished and stepped out of the shower stall.

When he was ready, he went to Quincey and switched cars again. He couldn't be too careful in case a clan member would see him outside of Poppy's place. Looking at his watch, he knew he was cutting it close to the second hour. He rushed to his new home, waiting to be in her arms again. When he got there, he went inside her building and looking forward to hearing her voice. As he ascended her flight of stairs, he saw her head and then the rest of her body as he stopped at the top step.

“Hi.” She sweetly spoke to him as she stood in the doorway of her place.

He smirked as he strolled over to her. “You shouldn't be opening the door before I get here.”

Poppy smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I know that but I can smell you the moment you pulled into the parking lot.” She put her nose to his chest and inhaled his scent. She still picked up on the unfamiliar scent but quickly pushed it aside.

Tora chuckled. “I stink that much?”

She giggled as she looked up at him. “On the contrary you smell delicious.” She winked at him before pulling back. She took his hand and lead him inside, closing the door behind them.

Tora locked her door with one hand as he toed off his shoes. “You can have a bite if you want.” He turned to look at her.

She smiled and shook her head. “Not tonight. You deserve some rest.” She said as she could sense how tense he was. Even though he showered, her senses still picked it up on things. “I made you some food and thought we could watch a movie.” She said as she hopped on her bed.

Tora followed her and sat on the edge of the bed. He saw the food tray on the bed. “Looks good.” He picked up a piece of meat and chucked it into his mouth. “What are we watching?”

She watched him grab his fork and began to eat before reaching over to the side and grabbed her notepad off her pillow. “Well I started doing a movie challenge. So pick any one that doesn't have a check next to it.” She handed it over to him. She wanted to give him a choice every chance she got. She knew if his line of work didn't give him choices, she would. It was the least she could for him after becoming her vessel and protector.

Tora took the notepad and saw the long list of movies. He read one by one and then arched an eyebrow. He saw the pattern. “A lot of these are for kids.”

Poppy grinned and shrugged. “Yeah and they're cute ones too.”

“Figures you would like them.” He chuckled as he went back to looking at the list. He turned the page and continued to see the pattern. A lot of them were family movies. He never got to see them but he had heard of them. Switching from the first page to the next, a thought came to mind. _Shit. Is she telling me something? Does she want kids? A family? With me? We did fuck and I came inside her. Fuck._ He put the notepad down and looked up at her with worry. “You know, we didn't use a condom.”

Poppy arched an eyebrow. She could clearly hear his thinking but she didn't want to invade his private thoughts, so she blocked him out. Taking his hand, she gently squeezed it and offered him a soft smile. “If you're worried about me getting knocked up, you can relax.” She felt his body relax a little. She let out a giggle. “Can't get pregnant by a human.”

He had mixed feelings about what she said. He was relieved that they wouldn't have surprise pregnancies. But at the same time, if she wanted to have kids, he couldn't give that to her. The more he thought the more he wondered. “So you still have your...?”

She blushed as she knew what he was hinting at. “Vampire periods are different from humans. To spare you the details it's not often but yes and shorter time.” She told him as she just had hers not too long ago. It lasted two days and would not appear again until the end of the year. When it came, her craving to feed increased to the max and she was glad to have her blood supply in handy.

Seeing the look of his face as he thought about things, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “From what I read in Alice's books and heard, vampire pregnancies are complicated. But like I said, don't worry about it.” She nudged him to continue to eat. He did so as he was still in deep thought.

From her reading, Poppy had discovered that the only way to conceive a child, she would have to mate with another vampire. Even then it was still rarely heard of. No vampire child outlived their past tenth birthday. They were always too careless when it came to feeding and the Elders had to dispose of them before cities could be destroyed. When Poppy read that, it saddened her. So she came to terms that she would not risk bring a child into her world only to have it killed.

“Does that make you sad?” Tora asked as she saw a glimmer of sadness cross her eyes.

She shook her head. “Not so much any more.”

Looking at his food, he said what he truly felt. “A girl like you should have a family.”

They looked into each other's eyes when he raised his head. “What about you? Don't you want to settle down one day?” She asked.

“Never really thought about it. I try just living in the moment.” Tora looked away as he couldn't bare the thought of having kids and risking their lives. He was already risking it with being in her life. That was the most he could ever have in his life. Turning back to look at her, he smiled. “You're in my moment.”

“But don't you want kids?” She asked knowing that eventually he would. It may not be now but someday he'd deserve to have a family of his own.

Not up for food anymore, Tora put the food tray on the floor. He just wanted to be close as he could be to her. “I never saw myself as a dad. You got nothing to worry about with me, sweetheart.” He reached over and caressed her cheek.

She leaned into his touch. “I don't want you to miss the opportunity if you get it though.”

“I only want you.” He said before he leaned to kiss her.

She kissed him back and when they pulled away, she whispered. “I want you too.” Their lips touched again. Tora moved them until they settled onto her pillows. Their kiss never broken as their hands caressed each other.

It didn't take long before their clothes were off and they were wrapped into each other's arms. Unlike their first time, they took their time enjoying and exploring each other's bodies. And unlike the first time too, Poppy refrained herself from drinking from him. She was still a little hesitant to have a repeat from last time but mainly because she wanted her human side to experience his love. They made love to one another on top of her comforter until they were both exhausted. After cleaning up, they laid under the covers in each other arms. In the dark, they let their bodies relax until sleep started kicking in.

With eyes closed, Tora spoke into her ear. “Hey sweetheart?” Poppy kissed his cheek in response. Opening his eyes, he pulled away to look into her eyes. “Would you ever turn me?”

She reached up and touched his cheek. “Never turned anyone before. I wouldn't want you to live like I do.” She gave him a small frown. Last thing she wanted was for him to be able to give up things for her.

He placed his hand over hers and held it to his cheek. “But if you had to, would you?” He only asked because he was torn about it. On one side, he didn't want to leave her. And while being in the mafia, his life would be short anyway. On the other side, his thoughts then turned to Vincent. He didn't want to give the son of a bitch another reason to keep him around. Although, if he did become a vampire, he could easily take Vincent out. But still, he just didn't want take that chance.

She reminded herself that it was his choice. No matter how much she would like to be by his side. If the opportunity presented itself, she would do what he would ask of her. Turning her head, she gave him a small kiss. “It's your decision.” She gave him another kiss and decided to make light of things. “Realize that when you're a grumpy old man, I'll still probably look like this.” She winked at him.

Tora softly chuckled at her humor. He loved it and knew only she could bring that out of him. “I really would look like a creep huh.”

“Definitely.”

They shifted their positions in the bed until he was on his back and she was snuggled up to his side. Her head resting on his chest. They laid there in silence until he had to say it at least once. “Sweetheart? No matter what then...let me die.” His voice altered at the second part of his declaration.

Poppy listened to his heartbeat. She could sense it aching and it made her ache for him. “If that is your wish.” She kissed his chest before she closed her eyes not wanting to cry. She knew it was for the best. They were living on borrowed time. She knew there would be a day that he no longer would want to be her vessel or death would claim him. Until then, she would enjoy him in her life and appreciate his offering.

“Thanks Poppy.” He said before sleep took over. His mind was cleared and he slept without trouble. Poppy on the other hand, laid in his arms thinking about their conversation.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I answered some questions along the way :D  
> Looking forward to any comments and lingering questions. Hopefully I can answer them for you. :


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Scharch leave a message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read. We're starting to reach some critical parts of the plot now. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Warning: The following chapter may be rough for some readers. It does involve death. Please be advised.

**Chapter 16**

Later that night or rather early morning, the streets were quiet and the air was damp. The sun had yet to come out from over the horizon but the world was still asleep. Apart from it's few night dwellers, the streets were vacant. The open sign on Alice's restaurant had just turned off, indicating that business was now closed and won't reopen until twelve hours from then.

Just outside, Claude and Scharch waited until there was no sign of life coming from the restaurant. They had staked out the place a few times already and knew where to get in without struggle. Entering from the back, they found their way to the roof.

All the while, they were being watched by Alice who was securely protected inside her secret room. She had gotten alerted by the silent alarm on the roof. It was hard to make out who it was on the night vision footage. Going over to the security screens, she tapped on the camera to switch the views only get the clear image of the two individuals had already gotten inside. She cursed as she tapped on the keyboard to get the another camera angel. She saw them appear from the second floor as they jumped down from the attic. Sighing, she knew she would have to deal with she could only assume were burglars. It was a shame that she had already sent her son Joe home.

Going back over to her work area she closed up her notebooks and locked what she could before exiting the room. But not before grabbing her pistol that she kept in handy. She was so focused on getting rid of the intruders that she failed to see the door jam as she was walking out. As she stepped out to the first level, she quietly stepped without giving away her position. She had her pistol ready. Hearing the shuffling of footsteps, she waited at the end of the stairs. Pointing her gun up, she watched as one appeared at the top.

“You looking for something sonny?” She cocked back the hammer of her pistol.

Pausing their steps, both men now stood together at the top of the stairs. They both turned to look at each other even though their faces were completely covered in black masks. Turing their attention back to her, Claude disguised his voice, “Matter of fact, yeah.” In a swift movement, he reached behind him and then threw a blade at Alice. It connected with her shoulder, making her drop her gun. She cursed as she wasn't quick enough to dodge or pull the trigger. She reached over to her wound to pull out the blade while the two men casually walked down the steps. Watching them get close, she turned the blade against them. She swung at both with her good arm.

Dodging her swings, both individuals chuckled. They began to circling past her. Alice didn't give up though. Still, she swung high and low until she connected with the fabric of Scharch's shirt. “Hey!” Alice smirked to herself as she kept swinging to get the other.

By now, Scharch's patience was gone. He didn't like horsing around. “Oh you done it now you bitch.” He grabbed her arm and twisted her wrist. When the blade dropped to the floor, he used the back of his other hand to slap her hard. Alice let out a grunt as she dropped to the floor. Looking up, she watched as a foot came hurling into her face. Her body falling unconscious.

The two men heard of a bone crush before waiting to see if she would move. When she didn't, they turned their attention to the task at hand. They looked around the place, trying to find her office. They hoped to find anything that was worth their break-in. When the kitchen was thoroughly searched, they checked on her again. She was out cold. Deciding to leave, a light caught their attention. Something was illuminating the hallway that lead to the restroom. Walking over there, they came upon the secret room. Both men looked at each other. “Bingo.”

Moments later after trashing the room, they walked out and began tossing anything they could find along the way including all the alcohol. When they were both satisfied with the look of the place, Claude spoke to Scharch. “Let's get the fuck out of here.” They walked out the door this time. They had found something of value and didn't care about the rest. Turning back to see Alice still laying on the floor, they chuckled. “Let the bitch burn.” He lit a cigarette before flicking into the restaurant. Immediately, a line of fire started and spread all through the first floor which quickly consumed the secret room as well. In a hurry, both men bolted before anything flammable exploded.

In the midst of the small fire, Alice gained some consciousness. Her head was throbbing and felt her nose aching. She knew it was broken. Feeling the pain, she saw light and heat surrounding her. Turning her head, she saw the fire spreading and rising. Soon the alarms would go off. Knowing it was hard to move at the moment, she closed her eyes. She accepted her fate.

Opening her eyes, she watched as the fire reached the second floor and began rising to the ceiling. With little strength,she reached into the pocket of her robe and grabbed her cell. Opening her messages, she went to the top of her list. She quickly typed out, “ _Compromised.”_

Dropping her arm with phone in hand, she looked up to the ceiling which was now engulfed in flames. The alarms were going off but the sprinklers weren't helping the fire. Smoke filled the air making it hard for Alice to breath. Turning her head to the restroom hallway, she could not make out anything but the walls being destroyed by the flames. Hearing things pop and crackle. She knew it wouldn't take long before something else caught on fire. As predicted, heard the kitchen go up in flames and a explosion.

From the outside, the trail of smoke escaped from the roof. In the silence of the night, the loud explosion rung out in the alley before the walls and windows shattered out and the whole building was on fire. The distance sirens of the firetrucks began to go off as they headed for the restaurant.

*****

When the sun was already up, Poppy was the first to wake up. She stretched her body out and softy grinned as she felt Tora's heavy arm draped over her stomach. Turning over to face him, she watched him sleep. Leaning into kiss his lips, she waited for him to stir but he didn't. Deciding to let him sleep, she moved out from his embrace to begin her day. Thankful for the day off, she would plan out a day with Tora. Maybe they would spend it in bed or go somewhere he wanted. As she walked over to her bathroom while putting on her silk robe, she looked out the sliding door that overlooked the balcony. In the distance she saw the dark cloud of old smoke. She tilted her head in curiosity before looking away.

Inside her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and her face. But as her thoughts went to the cloud she just noticed, something began to nag at her. Shaking it off, she finished doing what she had to do in the bathroom. Quietly stepping around in her place, she made sure not to make noise for Tora.

She was in her kitchen and decided to turn on the small portable television. She lowered the volume as much as she could. Even thought it was barely audible, she heard it perfectly. She went about making tea and rummaging through her fridge to make breakfast. As she was taking out the eggs, she heard the news anchor talking to an on the scene reporter.

Instantly, Poppy turned her head as they mentioned the street of Alice's restaurant. Looking at the screen, she could see the firefighters still putting out patches of flames. The whole place was torched to the ground. Poppy gasped as she hand went to her mouth. Eyes widened and filling up with tears. That nagging inside her was her senses telling her something was really wrong. Without hesitation, Poppy shouted out, “Tora?!” Her eyes still glued to the television screen.

It didn't take long for Tora to barge in. He stood naked in her kitchen doorway ready to fight when he saw her standing in the middle of the kitchen looking at the television. “What is it?”

Poppy turned her head to him and pointed. “Look.” He shuffled his feet over to her and focused on what she wanted him to see. Poppy turned the volume up and they both watched as the reporter talked with the chief firefighter. Turning to looked at him, Poppy wrapped her arms around him and he held her close to him. When the report was over, Tora turned off the television. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. He couldn't believe Alice's restaurant caught fire.

“What are we going to do?”

He heard Poppy ask as he thought about what had happened. He knew that Alice would never have an accident like that. His only conclusion was something else was happening. Pulling away enough to look into Poppy's eyes, he sternly said, “Call Quincey and Erdene. Make sure they're okay.” He kissed her lips before he finally pulled away and went back to get his clothes back on.

Poppy nodded as she followed him back to the bed. “What are you going to do?”

“I gotta go see if Alice made it.” He said as he pulled up his underwear and then grabbed his pants.

She could see how fast he was getting dressed. She had the urge to know first hand that things were okay. Panic was starting to set in and she didn't like it. “I'm coming with you.” She walked over to her dresser.

“Like hell you are.” Tora said as he pulled his shirt down his upper body. He couldn't risk Poppy getting hurt or seen if something else or some one was looking for trouble.

“I need to know.” She looked over to him and gave him a sad face. Tora made eye contact with her and knew she was worried for Alice. He was worried too. Tora did the only he could do. He nodded and soon both were dressed. In minutes they were out of her apartment and down inside Quincey's car.

They took the shortcuts to get there as quickly as they could. Tora made sure to park as close he could without anyone seeing them. He told Poppy to stay in the car just in case. She agreed as she couldn't stand in direct sunlight. She had to apply her cream and thankfully she began to apply some while she made two phone calls.

Pulling over the hood of his jacket, Tora made sure to hide his eyes. He made it through the crowd and spotted Alice's son. Glancing around for suspicious characters as well as other clan members. He stepped closer to Joe who was standing off on the other side of the police tape. “Joe?” Tora called softly.

Joe turned his head and recognized Tora right away. He stepped back but still faced away not wanting to draw attention. “Hey Tora.”

“Did she make it?” Tora looked at the burned debris.

Joe glanced to his feet as he fought of tears. “She's gone.” When he rose his head, he looked over to Tora. “They're are saying everything is destroyed.” He looked away as he watched the firefighters still going through the debris.

Tora looked at the back of Joe's head. “Do they know about the room?” He hoped nothing was found. It would be harder if the cops knew about Poppy. How would he protect her then.

Joe shook his head softly. “Nah, it was so torched up they can't make anything out of it.” He rubbed his hands over his face as he wiped away his tears. “if anything I'll tell them that's where she kept all her spices and herbs.”

Tora knew it was hard for Joe. To lose his mother and their property. Glancing around, Tora softly asked. “Is there anything I can do?”

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. He turned over to look at Tora and put his hands on Tora's shoulders. “Keep Poppy safe. I got a feeling this might deal with her.”

Tora looked at him straight in the eye and nodded. “I will. I gotta go but keep me posted.” Joe let go of him and Tora turned to leave. He made himself disappear within the crowd that was still there before he went back the car. Now he had to figure out how to break the news to Poppy.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was a bit tough for me to write. As much as I hated to writing this one, honestly think it's why its taking me long to update. 
> 
> Let me know what you all think. I know it's a sad one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy talk out in Regina's Peak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend after our lovely MPL chapter day. 
> 
> Here's another update of my story. Excuse any errors and a lovely thank you to all of you who are reading and commenting. Very much appreciated.

**Chapter 17**

Back in the car, Tora didn't take long to drive off. He wasn't really focusing on where he was going but he just wanted to get away. He passed through the streets like a mad man. Of course, he could slow down but after what he saw and found out, he was scared. Nothing really scared him anymore but knowing that Alice's death may deal with Poppy, that worried him to no end. He had to keep protecting Poppy as if his life depended on it. After all, he did promise both women that he would. He would not break his promise now. He knew he had been slacking off since the moment he met her and now he had to be overprotective if he could. Once he got the chance, he'd have Gyu get on person tracking device for her if he had to go to that route.

Glancing over to Poppy he cursed himself as she looked more worried than before. He sighed as he reached over and took her hand. Lightly squeezing it before asking softly. “Hey...did you talk to Quincey and Erdene?”

Poppy nodded as she did her best to not cry. “Yeah, they're okay and said they would be on alert.” She knew something was definitely wrong. Tora's eyes told her everything but she was afraid to ask.

Looking out in front of him, he saw the signs that lead out of the city and the ones that would lead them back to her place. He didn't really want to go back just yet. Briefly, he looked over to her and tried to give her a smile but it never made it to his eyes. “You up for a drive?”

She caught it and nodded again.

“Can we go somewhere that overlooks the city?”

He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand. “I know just the place.” He pressed the gas pedal harder making the car go faster.

Within minutes, Tora drove up and down winding roads. He was careful on sharp turns and would have definitely gotten a scolding from Poppy if it weren't for the current situation. When he could he looked over and she had her window completely down and leaning her head out, feeling the cool air brush against her face.

When Tora pulled up to the unfinished and abandoned bridge, he stopped the car and turned off the engine. He got out and quickly opened the door for her. Helped her out before they walked over to the blocked off area, near the edge. Poppy felt the air whisk by their faces as she looked out to see the cityscape. It was definitely breath taking as she eyed the river down below and the forest trees down the hill sides. It looked straight out of a movie to her.

“This is amazing.” She commented.

Tora stood behind her as he wrapped an arm over her chest and the other around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her ear as he let her take in the scenery. He gave a good minute before breaking the news to her. “I'm sorry sweetheart.”

Poppy's eyes watered up at hearing his voice. Her heart began aching and her body softly trembled. Turning her head to the side, she asked. “And Joe?”

Tora leaned his head against the side of hers. “He wasn't there when it happened. He's okay though.” His eyes stared at her ear as it made him sad as well. “She'd want you to keep living your best life, Pops.” He tried to bring comfort to her even though he lost someone close too. She was as much as family to him then the real ones that abandoned him.

Closing her eyes, she was relieved that Joe was okay. “I know.” If it weren't for Tora being there, she would have definitely lost it and let go of whatever humanity she had left. He was grounding her and keeping her safe in their time of need. Poppy could sense the hurt in him too and she wanted to provide some sort of comfort for him too. Moving to face him, she buried her face into his chest. She inhaled his scent mixed with hers and wanted to drown in it. Wanting desperately to feel like it was all a bad dream.

Tora hugged her tightly as he looked out to the cityscape. He didn't know what forces could be after her or why but he was determined now to get rid of them. “I'll keep you safe.” He kissed the top of her head. Moving her head up to see him, he leaned down and kissed her lips. Unwrapping his arms only to move his hands to cup her face.

After a minute, she pulled away and continued to hug him tightly. In their hug she took another look around. Seeing the graffiti all over from top to bottom. Wondering what this place was and how he knew it about, filled her head. But as she was going to ask, the air blew past them stronger and she caught a scent.

Feeling her tense up made him tense up as well. “What is it?”

Continuing to smell it, she did recognize it from the day before. It was mixed with Erdene's scent. Glancing around the place again, she remembered what Erdene described to her. _Erdene was here on her date._ Turning back to look at Tora, she softly shook her head. “Just another vampire.”

“How far?” He looked around the area. If anything, he was ready to put her in the car and drive off.

She placed a hand over his heart. “Pretty close but it's just his scent. I can't feel him.” She tried to reassure him.

Tora placed his hand over hers and nodded. “If that changes, tell me.”

“I will.”

Walking over to the barricade, they stood side by side. Looking again out to the cityscape as the sun began to rise higher in the sky. She was thankful that they were in the shade and in a place that the sun would not complete get through. As they both began thinking about everything that happened since they woke up, they both looked down and took hold of each other's hand.

When their eyes met, they knew all they had was each other now. Besides Quincey, Erdene and Joe. No one knew their little world. It would be at that moment that Poppy had to fully lean on Tora. So she started with having to tell him about the most recent suspicions. “Hey Tora?”

“Yeah?” He could see something was bothering her.

She sighed and tried to avoid his eyes. She was ashamed for not telling him sooner. “I should have told you sooner...It could be just me being paranoid but be careful in your job.” Her eyes drifted up to meet his. He stood there just looking at her as the wind picked up and brushed his hair in all different ways. “I've been picking up on a unfamiliar scent along with yours.”

He arched an eyebrow. He thought about all the places and people he was around lately. “It's made you feel uneasy?” He asked as he continued to think. “Can you sense anything else about this scent?” He said as he tried narrowing it down. He had his suspicions but needed her to confirm it.

She thought about what she could remember from the scent. Staring off into the distance, she recalled, “It smelled of leather, cologne and some hair product.” Thinking about when she last smelled it, she looked back to him and frowned. “I could have sworn I got a tiny whiff of it last night when you first arrived.” She nibbled on her bottom lip. “It's not the first time I've smelled it.”

He sighed and then closed his eyes. He actually knew whom she was referring to. Claude. He always suspected that he was being followed. Naturally Vincent always did that from time to time. But this time to send Claude, it felt like an insult. Shaking his head, he reopened his eyes and reached up to caress her cheek. “Don't you worry about it. I'll be very careful, I promise.”

She saw the glimpse of anger spread through his face. Not wanting anything else to happen, she nodded and tried to put it aside. “I'm sure it's nothing.” She squeezed his hand that she was still holding.

“Gives me more reason to be protective of you.” He said as he would not let Vincent or any other clan member get close to Poppy. If Claude was snooping around, that would mean Vincent knew about his relationship and maybe what Poppy was. His mind then thought about the fire. It finally clicked. It was definitely a message from his boss. What Tora didn't know who was the message for. It was more likely for him, he thought.

Having enough of the scenery and their stomachs growling, they decided to leave. When they reached the car, Poppy put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. “Funny, that even out here, I can still pick up on Alice and Joe's scents.” She said as her senses were getting stronger each time she focused on things. Tora looked at her curiously because even with her picking up on the tiniest things, he couldn't think of a reason on why those two would be out here. As they left, Poppy looked out her window as she wondered about that vampire and about the scents. Basically, trying not to think about losing Alice.

******

On the other side of town, in the Balthuman headquarters, Vincent sat back in his reading chair. With his leg crossed over the other and notebook in his lap. He flipped through the pages as his eyes skimmed the written material. He was so focused on the topic that he hardly heard the knock at his office door.

“Yeah...” He flipped another page as he saw more journal entries.

Claude and Scharch opened the door as they had waited an hour to see Vincent. Upon their arrival, they handed over the notebook and waited out in the lobby. Wondering what was taking so long, the men were practically anxious to know if they did good work. Finally, when Vincent wanted to see them, they made their way to his office. “You wanted to see us?”

Looking up from his new possession, he smiled at his men. “Yes come in boys. I wanted to congratulate you again for finding this rare commodity.” He closed the notebook and held it up in his hand.

Claude and Scharch stood side by side. They bowed their heads before Claude spoke. “It was nothing. We just did what you told us to do.” Scharch nodded in agreement even though he was itching to go steps further but he had to restrain himself until he was ordered to.

Vincent set the notebook down on the table next to his seat. “Good. I still want you to keep an eye on Tora. I'm sure he already knows about the fire.” He stood up and buttoned up his suit jacket. After reading brief entries, Vincent was already thinking about his next plan. Torture. Sweet and slow torture. He would have to play this out until he had enough.

Glancing at each other, the two men knew that look on their boss's face. Turning their attention back, Scharch gave Vincent a nod. “You got it.” They turned and left the office. If their boss wanted to keep tabs on Tora. It meant that the Tiger of Ares Street would soon be no more.

To be continued....


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds a way to help her friends and a Balthuman party is in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me in this journey. My apologies for not posting sooner. 
> 
> Here's another chapter and please excuse the errors.

**Chapter 18**

As the days went by it didn't make things easier for Tora. He practically had to avoid visiting Poppy. He didn't want to put any more attention on her or her apartment. The most contact he had was when he drove Quincey to the office for his meetings with her or when they talked on the phone. But even still, those calls were kept short. Just like their calls, Poppy's extra blood supply was running short as well. She would be needing more soon as her thirst was increasing and human food wasn't enough for her. Tora knew about her running low and as much as he wanted to drop everything to go feed her, she forced him to stay put and kept doing what he had to do. She convinced him that she would be okay. That as long as she could prolong the thirst to the end of the week, the one day he could see her, she would be fine.

On the nights that Tora wasn't with Poppy or Quincey, Vincent had him do job after job. From collecting to making an example of men who tried crossing Vincent. His shoulders were beyond tense and his knuckles were very swore and bruised from all the hitting. His hearing was off from all the close range gunfire but that eventually went away. Tora's body was practically yelling at him to stop but he pushed on and did what Vincent had him do. In that very moment, Tora was hating his situation. For days he had to shut his thoughts off and become a mindless force to be reckon with. Not even his own men got near him and other high ranking members avoided eye contact, in fear that Tora would take it out on them as well. It seemed that the Tiger of Ares street was back in full force much to Vincent's amusement.

During those nights, Poppy focused on helping Quincey with his novel. They spend most nights together and in those nights, Quincey had learned more about Poppy's vampire beginning and how she lived her life before meeting them. With her approval, he had integrated some of her details into his story and it began to flow better. On one of their late night crunch sessions, Quincey was craving a zesty cocktail and had accidentally pricked his thumb on the sharp tip of the knife. It wasn't enough for it to bleed out but it did form a droplet. For Poppy that was enough to get his scent. If she was beyond control, she would have attacked Quincey in the middle of his kitchen. But instead, she grabbed his first aid kit and helped him bandage his thumb.

Amazed at her self control, Quincey knew that Poppy would never hurt him. He had gone to say what would he do without her. Realizing what he said, Poppy looked at him and knew that moment she didn't want anything to happen to her friends like what had happened to Alice. An idea came to her and knew that she would want Tora's opinion once he came around.

Other than visiting Quincey, Poppy kept to herself. She only went to work and then straight home. She didn't want to draw more attention to herself and promised Tora that she wouldn't go out so much. Besides Erdene popping in after work, Poppy spent her nights painting or reading. Eventually, when Tora did show up, they spent it in each other's arms. After she fed from him, she fed him all the food he could eat. They talked as much as they could and when it was time to go, Tora kissed her long enough hoping that would satisfy them until next time. But who were they fooling, the kiss only urged them to stay together.

Forcing themselves to part, Tora left and took different routes home. Poppy locked herself up and distracted herself with more of Alice's books. Thinking about the recent event, she tried getting in touch with Joe but his phone was off. It seemed as if he had disappeared and it worried her. She hoped he was okay and that nothing was wrong. Walking over to the balcony door, she stood in the dark, looking out to the starry night. Contemplating on what to do now. Eventually she gave up thinking and went back to the books.

More days went by and still no word from Joe. Poppy could only conclude that he left the city and went back to his ancestors' hometown. Focusing on work, Poppy did her best to hid her tired eyes. When Jacob or Gil stared, either Erdene or herself would say it was due to long nights of work. She even looked more pale compared to her already pale complexion. During a break from their meeting on just a random day, Jacob agreed to get lunch for everyone while Gil made a personal call in the meantime. Leaving only Quincey and Erdene in the conference room with Poppy. They were making small talk as they got up to stretch their legs.

“Before I forget...” Poppy began to say before she stepped out for a few seconds. Thankfully, that day Tora was there and she signaled for him to come inside. He joined her as they went back into the room. Tora closed the blinds as Poppy held out two small vials. “I want you to have these.”

They each took one and held it out in front of them, looking at the blood inside. Worried, Erdene looked up at Poppy. “What's going on, Pops?”

Poppy and Tora exchanged looks before Poppy went onto explain. “These vials are filled with my blood. After what happened with Alice, I don't want to risk anything happening to the two of you. If you get hurt and are in desperate need of a doctor, take a few drops. My blood can heal your wounds.”

Quincey looked down to his thumb remembering those nights ago. His tiny cut was already healed but still wondered what it would be like to have Poppy's blood if it were worse. He looked up at his small friend and placed the vial inside his vest pocket. “What about booboo?” He asked as Tora would get one as well.

Tora stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. “I have one too.” He said as he had it close with him at all times.

Poppy took her seat adjacent to Quincey and across from Erdene. “Take it only if I'm not with you.” She saw them nod and instantly felt a little better knowing that she could protect them that way. Watching Erdene pocket her vial, Poppy's hearing caught the distant sound of the elevator. “Jacob's back with lunch.” Tora took his seat next to Poppy and squeezed her thigh. Right on cue, Jacob came in with two large take out bags from the downstairs. Gill soon followed and they ate lunch together.

***********

A month later marking a full two months since Alice's death, inside the Giant Goldfish Publishing, they stood around in the middle of the office space. Jacob and Erdene reading over what Quincey had brought for them. Quincey leaned against Poppy's desk while watching their eyes light up in excitement.

“Wow this invitation is so fancy.” Jacob commented as he couldn't believe he was being invited to such an event. It was the most fanciest thing he's ever been invited to and he was already feeling like a celebrity.

Finally looking up from the invitation, Erdene looked at Quincey. “So your dad comes from money huh? Is that why you asked us for discretion about your identity?”

Quincey nodded as he had his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. “Normally he doesn't like to invest so much into parties unless its a milestone. Strangely he's been in a good mood lately. Why go and jinx it, you know.”

Erdene understood that. She had her own complicated relationship with her father, so she understood what Quincey was referring to. Moving her eyes over to her friend, she saw Poppy sitting at her desk, being awfully quiet. “Poppy are you going?”

Poppy looked up and saw all three set of eyes looking at her. “Um...I haven't thought about it.” She quickly looked down to the invitation in her hands.

Jacob glanced over to the clock and knew it was time to go home. He went over to his computer and clocked out. Shutting everything down, he grabbed his stuff. He was extremely excited and couldn't wait to go home to tell his girlfriend about the party. “Well, I'm out of here. But I'll see you at the party Q.B. Bye girls.” He waved to them before he rushed out of the office.

The moment the door closed, Erdene walked over to Poppy. She knew something was off and it worried her. Quincey turned to face Poppy and looked at her with worry too. “You okay?”

Poppy looked up again and softly smiled. “I'm fine guys. Really. Just a little tired.” She put her invitation inside her purse.

“Do you want me to text Tora?” Quincey offered.

Poppy shook her head as she clocked out and began shutting down her computer. “I already did and said he's just getting food.” She was middle of texting with Tora when Quincey walked in with the invitations. He had already mention the party being the following weekend and was just dropping by to leave the invites.

Quincey nodded as he knew not to push her when it came to her being. Immediately, the light turned on inside his head as he came up with something to distract her. “Hey why don't we all go back to my place for dinner? We can talk about the party there.” He said as he hoped that would maybe convince her to go. She needed a good distraction from all the work she was doing for him and the publishing company.

Erdene smiled as she chimed in. “Oh I'm down to see your place.” She walked over to her desk and did the same as the other two. It would be her first time going to Quincey and was curious to see his humble abode.

Looking up at Quincey, Poppy nibbled on her the corner of her lip. “If you don't mind me feeding there.” She said in an almost whisper.

Quincey gave her a big smile. “After all the fact checking and editing you're doing with my story. Hon, you and Tora can have at it on my living room floor.” He chuckled and then felt a hard slap on the back of his head. He gasped and his hand shot out to touch the spot. “Oww!”

Tora came up from behind him and shot him a warning look. “Stop saying stupid shit in front of her.” He walked over to Poppy and kissed her on the lips. Poppy blushed after his kiss and stifled a giggle.

“You know one of these days I'm going to tell my father how much you abuse me.” He pouted as he rubbed the spot.

Tora shrugged at him. “He'll probably hit you harder you pansy.” He smirked before he turned his focus on Poppy. He saw how pale she was looking and how much her skin was starting to stick to her collarbone. He frowned as he felt bad for not being able to give her blood as much as he wanted to. “Need a quick taste?”

She stood up slowly and shook her head. “I can hold off. Quincey invited us to his place and said I can feed there.” She reached up and caressed his cheek. She really missed touching his skin.

Tora felt her cold touch. He nodded as he turned his face and kissed her palm. “Let me get your bag.” He said as he reached for it on her desk. Poppy allowed him to do it as she took his hand in hers. Tora held her close to him. Soon all four were out of the office, making sure it was locked up for the weekend.

Walking over to Tora's car, he led Poppy to the back passenger door. He handed her purse after she got in while Quincey and Erdene did the same on the other side of the car. Erdene buckled in and watched as Poppy slowly did the same. Confused, she leaned over to her friend. “Pops, I don't get it. You're suppose to be this seductive and lethal being. Yet here you are in the backseat barely strong enough to walk. What gives?”

Poppy sighed as she looked as Tora got in and started the car. Turning her head, she looked at her friend sadly. “Dene, I don't have my blood samples any more. I have to wait for Tora and feed from him directly. So sometimes I have to stretch out my feedings.” Hoping that answer would explain why she was feeling very weak in the moment.

Quincey glanced over to Tora as he listened to Poppy. He didn't know things were that bad for her. Even when she could easily compel them and take their blood, she refused. She just patiently waited for Tora. He fully understood why Tora hardly spent time anywhere else but at Poppy's place when he got rare times off. In that moment, like many other occasions, Quincey was hated his father for overworking his best friend and for making him put distance between them and the clan. His two friends were sacrificing their time together all in the hopes to keep Vincent off their backs and by doing that, both their health were declining.

Erdene still didn't understand. She knew Poppy only had to ask for their blood but the woman still opted for Tora. “Why?” She wondered if it had to deal with the whole vessel situation or if it was something that Poppy wasn't talking about.

Looking out the window, Poppy swallowed her urge to turn on her friends and feed. “It's the only way of stopping myself from losing to my bloodlust.” She was feeling the thirst as it had tripled the affect since the last close call. Closing her eyes, she felt her eyes wanting to change. Her fangs were threatening to spring out but she forced herself to think of other things.

Erdene frowned before looking over to Tora who was focused on driving. “How does it feel for you big guy?” She was always asking how her friend was that she hardly had a chance to finally ask Tora, his thoughts.

Tora glanced over to the rear view mirror. His eyes met Erdene's before he looked over to Poppy who looked like she was going to be sick. He would give her all the blood she needed in order to prevent the same thing happening when he first found out about her. Looking back to Erdene, he answered her question. “Like an adrenaline rush every time.” He looked back to the road and felt Poppy's hand on his shoulder. “She's got a big appetite.” A small smirk appeared on his lips.

Erdene watched them and felt her heart ache. Lately, she called them the Romeo and Juliet of their time. They were destined to be with one another but there were forces that were keeping them apart. Sitting back, she kept quiet and was thankful that the ride was short over in a matter of minutes. They made their way inside and rode the elevator up. On the ride up, Tora had his arm around Poppy as she pressed herself to his side. She inhaled his scent and felt her fangs come out. Tora looked at to her and caressed her cheek. Her felt her grip tightened around him and wished that the stupid elevator go faster.

When the doors dinged opened, Quincey rushed over to his penthouse door. “Erdene let me give you a tour of the place while these two have a moment.” He said as he walked in and turned on the lights.

“Lead the way.” Erdene replied as she hooked her arm with Quincey's and they began walking down the hall.

Tora managed to set down the food he had picked up and closed the door behind them. The moment, the lock was turned, he turned and took Poppy's hand. “Come here, sweetheart.” They settled at the dinner table and had her sit across his lap. “My wrist okay?” He asked as he pushed up his sleeve. Poppy saw his exposed wrist and grabbed it. She didn't waste time before her fangs penetrated his skin. She began sucking on his blood letting it gush into her mouth.

Tora felt her trembling as she drank. Her small hands gripped his wrist as she tried pushing it harder against her lips. Any harder and she would break it. He did his best not to tense up for her. Although her tiny moans echoed in his ears, it was her harsh and quickened breathing that told him that she was fighting control. With his free hand, he placed it on her back and soothed it. “Ssshhh, calm your breathing.” He spoke softly.

Just as fast as she drank from him, she let go. She closed her eyes as she swallowed the last drop and gasped for air. Throwing her head back, she stared at the ceiling as she forced herself not to drink anymore but her body was craving it. “I want more.” She whimpered as she continued to gasp for air. Turning to look at him, her eyes watered.

Looking straight into her bloodshot eyes, Tora noticed the veins in her eyeballs were black. Her red eyes were surrounded with them and he couldn't look away. This was something new that he hadn't ever seen on her. Feeling like he was failing her, Tora licked his lips as he tried to think of what to do. He felt the sticky liquid coming out of his wrist and trailing down to his hand. Peeling his eyes away from hers, he saw the wound still opened.

Poppy followed his eyes and frowned. Quickly, she pricked her thumb and rubbed her blood against his bite. When it was healed, Tora reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Holding onto her face with both hands, he told her, “I promise after dinner I'll give you whatever body part you want.”

She knew he meant it but she couldn't do that to him. She had to control herself because with another feeding, Poppy knew she would kill him. Taking his hands into hers, she shook her head. “No...I can't feed on you too much. I can't risk that.”

He frowned. “What do you need sweetheart?” He desperately needed to do something for her.

She licked her lips and still tasted his blood. She glanced over and could hear the other two still exploring the rest of the apartment. She glanced out to the small balcony and then turned back to Tora. “Air. I need air.”

Tora nodded as he helped her get off him. “Come on, let's go to the balcony. I could use a smoke.” They both walked over to the balcony and stepped outside. Letting the cool air hit their face as they watched the sky set and turn hues of orange, pink and purple. Poppy stood next to Tora as he took out a cigarette. He lit up and began smoking.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the air. It definitely helped her gain control of herself. Picking up on the city's different smells, she felt her eyes return to normal. Another moment passed and her fangs went away. When she opened her eyes, she turned to look at him. Watching a few hairs blow across his face and others off his shoulder.

He felt her eyes on him which made him look at her. “What?” His eyebrow arched.

Continuing to look at him, she thought about his smoking. Her curiosity got the best of her. “Can I try?” She asked softly wondering what it would feel like. She knew what it tasted like because of their kisses but she always wondered how it would be feel to smoke.

“My smoke?” He smirked at her. When she nodded at him he offered it to her. She took it like the beginner she was. Placing it to her lips and took a deep drag. Instantly regretting it, she coughed it right back out. Tora softy chuckled before rubbing her back.

She handed the cigarette back to him. “Gross. How do you like this stuff?” She continued to cough it out.

He licked his lips before continuing his smoke. “It's an inquired taste.” He blew the smoke the other direction so it wouldn't hit her. After, he waited until she finished coughing to kiss her.

She accepted his kiss knowing that was as far as she'd go to smoking and leaned into his warm embrace. They continued to stand there until he finished his cigarette. Just as he was putting the butt of it in the ashtray, the balcony door opened. They turned their heads and looked over to Quincey coming out.

“Hey you two, thought maybe you want some wine.” He held up the glasses for them.

“That sounds good.” Poppy thanked him and smiled as she watched Erdene join them as well.

They all looked out to the view as it finally became dark. The only light came from the inside as it softly lit up their area. After a minute, they walked back inside and as soon as the balcony door closed, Quincey turned his attention to Poppy. “Now Poppy please say you'll come to the party.” He said as they all gathered around the dinner table. Poppy blushed as she didn't know what to tell him. She knew the relationship between the Balthuman men was complicated but for whatever odd reason, Quincey wanted his friends to attend this party. Maybe it was because being around them, it encouraged Quincey try and fit in with his father's crowd. Assuming that they were his support system for the event.

Quincey looked at his best friend. “Tora, please tell her to come.”

Tora shrugged as he followed Poppy over to the sink to wash up. “Whatever she wants, it's her decision.” For one, he really didn't want to go to the stupid party and work. While the other reason, he knew it wasn't such a great idea for Poppy. It wasn't good that she would be in close proximity with Vincent. However, Tora knew he couldn't control her decision. He wasn't about to start barking order to her like one of his men.

When they joined the others back at the table. Poppy stared at the food as she knew it wasn't going to be a good idea to attend. She didn't want to lose control while they were all having a good time. She looked at Tora as he served himself some strawberry juice. “You'll be there right?”

He nodded as he turned to look at her. “I'll be on the job but I won't be far away if you need me.” He was already thinking about a plan.

Poppy pondered on his reply and knew that if any case that she did need a taste, he would be close by. Still not fully convinced, she didn't want to disappoint her friends. Looking at Quincey, she gave him a small smile. “Then I'll go Quincey.”

Quincey smiled and Erdene shouted, “Yes!” She was excited that her friend would go. Afterall, they all desperately needed some fun after long days of worrying. Poppy could see how excited they were except Tora. He kept his emotions in check but she knew he didn't like it. Reaching over to him, she squeezed his thigh. She prayed that nothing would go wrong the following weekend.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright place your guess to see what's going to happen next. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the party has arrived. Vincent and Poppy officially meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the awesome feedback. Here's another chapter for you all.
> 
> Here are some songs that I was listening to mostly for the beat:
> 
> Salvatore by Lana Del Rey (first dance)  
> Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey (second dance)  
> Tango to Evora by Loreena McKennitt (last song at the end of chapter)

**Chapter 19**

The following weekend came around sooner than expected. The days became a blur for everyone as they were all too eager or dreading the upcoming Balthuman party. The morning of the party it was settled that Poppy and Erdene would ride with Quincey to the event. Tora already suspected that Vincent wanted him and his men at the party before everyone began arriving. Which in a way was perfect for the raven haired man because he wanted to make sure he had emergency routes planned for Poppy, Quincey and regretfully Vincent too. For much of Tora's annoyance, Vincent got Claude and Scharch to back up Tora for the night.

Fully knowing that Vincent was still watching him, so he placing his men in their positions, while making himself a shadow. He expertly knew how to do it and could avoid being detected by Martin's boys. Looking at his watch, he knew what time to expect the others so he made his way to his destination.

Just outside the building, a mile of cars made their way to the entrance and stopped at the red carpet. A small crowd of onlookers and photographers lined up to get pictures of the attendees. It was definitely a night to remember if politicians, sport celebrities, and many faces that were acquainted with the Balthuman name walked down the carpet. When Quincey's limo was getting closer to the entrance, Poppy frowned. She saw the flashing lights, the guards and other guests. She turned to her friends with a worried look.

“You didn't say there were going to be cameras.”

Quincey who sat back in his seat as he looked out the tinted window, shrugged. “Anybody who's anybody is out here tonight.” He turned to look at her and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don't worry, Honey. Tora will be meeting you at the side door. The driver will take you.” He knew of Tora's plan as they agreed to take back up exit plans in case anything went wrong. Quincey knew Poppy was already pushing herself and wouldn't pressure her into anything else after this. She was doing him a favor. A favor that Tora forced him to see after their dinner the weekend before. He almost wanted to cancel with his father but no one said no to the man and got away with it. Like Poppy, even Quincey was obligated to do this favor.

Erdene who sat next to Poppy, grabbed her hand and looked at him. “Quincey, I'll go with her.” She said as she didn't want anything else to happen either. As much as they were going to try to have fun for the night, Erdene wanted to help Poppy out.

Poppy turned to her friend and grinned. She silently thanked her as they felt the car coming to a halt. Quincey understood and didn't argue. He let out a soft sigh. “Guess I'll be flying solo on the red carpet.” He teased before he winked at them. As his door opened, he smiled at them. “See you girls inside.” He got out and whispered into his driver's ear before he began walking the small red carpet. He did his best to take a few pictures with other guests who were waiting.

Erdene and Poppy watched him in his natural element before they felt the car drive off to the side of the building, away from flashlights and onlookers. When the car stopped in the short distance, the girls moved to the door and were helped out by the driver. They thanked him as the side door opened up.

“Come on in ladies.” Tora spoke as he stood there in black suit and tie. He offered them a small smile.

Erdene arched an eyebrow as she never knew he could clean up nicely. She stepped inside first after smoothed out the fabric the back of her burgundy body-con asymmetrical dress. “Thanks big guy.” She patted his arm as she passed him. Poppy was right behind her and blushed seeing Tora all dressed up. Looking down at herself, she wondered if her dark green a-line scoop neck cocktail dress was okay for the occasion.

Tora could tell she was doubting herself and quickly took her chin and nudged her to look at him. He smiled at her. “You look beautiful sweetheart.”

She could see the lust in his eyes and it made her heart jump. Wanting desperately to kiss him, she quickly commented back. “You look very handsome yourself.”

Tora let out a chuckle. He enjoyed her looking at him and wouldn't mind her looking all night. His eyes took in her whole attire. Even with the slit in the front of the dress that cut low enough to show a glimpse of her cleavage, the color and outline complimented her figure. He couldn't wait to go home with her that night and get the privilege of taking it off her.

When his eyes met hers, he saw her cheeks blushing harder than ever. He held back a laugh as he pushed his perverted thoughts away, knowing she heard all of them.

“I'll be up on the second floor watching. If you need me, mind link me.” He told her.

“I will.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“Come on, Pops. Quincey is waiting for us.” They heard Erdene say as she was waiting at another door that was propped open while running her fingers through her straightened out blue lavender high ponytail.

Tora managed to close the outside door them and lock it before he placed a hand on the Poppy's lower back. “Remember to keep close to Quincey.” He told both of the women. Poppy nodded as she felt semi confident that she would not have an incident. When they neared the lobby with the other guests, Tora watched them go and lingered a bit as he watched Poppy walking off in her golden glitter peep toe stiletto pumps. Even with the height of her heels, she still looked petite to him. With one last look, he watched as her wavy hair sway to the side as she and her friend found Quincey.

When Quincey placed his hand on Poppy's back, ushering them into the main room, Poppy looked over her shoulder and noticed that Tora was gone. She took a deep breath before turning her full attention back to the event.

It didn't take long before Jacob and his girlfriend found them and eventually Gil and his wife appeared as well. Quincey managed to introduce all of them to a few other guests. He even got to introduce them to his on and off again fling, Cordelia. She immediately took to Poppy and began conversing while the others began mingling with other guests.

Although she could not see him, Poppy felt Tora's presence. At one point, she pinned down his scent even in the sea of all other scents. She did her best to distracted herself and continued to chat with Quincey and Cordelia. When the music started and guests began to dance, Poppy politely declined as she didn't want to. She knew being so close to someone who smelled good enough to bite would be wrong. She did better if it was Quincey or Erdene next to her. At least with them, she was able to restrain herself and not think about blood.

By the time the party was in full swing, not a single guest a part from the working clan members were sober. Except Poppy. Her alcohol intake had changed throughout the months. She wasn't feeling a buzz at all, so she moved from champagne over to strawberry juice instead. When she requested it, casually, the bartender had informed her that hardly anyone got that except one other person. She gave him a small smirk knowing who that one person would be. After she got her drink, she went back to find Quincey.

For the third time the night, her curiosity won and she looked up on the second floor balconies. Her eyes searched for Tora and spotted him as he was focused on the crowd. It didn't take long for him to feel like someone was watching and found her looking. Although he kept his serious face, she knew what he was thinking without having to hear his thoughts. Turning her attention back to the party, she joined her group's conversation but sat quietly to listen instead.

Not a moment passed when Poppy's senses tensed up. She didn't even have to see in the direction as his voice pierced through the air. “Good evening.” Everyone at the table turned their attention and noticed Vincent making his way over.

Quincey stood up from his seat immediately as he introduce his father to the table. Taking his time to shake hands with the rest of the publishing team, Vincent made his way to Poppy. When it was her turn, Quincey stood protectively on the side of her. Trying his best not to give himself away, he looked at her. “Poppylan this is my father, Vincent Balthuman.” Quincey looked over to the older version of himself. “Father, this is Poppylan Wilkes, my editor and friend.”

Vincent took her hand and shook it. He slightly bowed his head at her. “Pleasure to meet you my dear.”

“Very nice to meet you sir.” Poppy replied even though she knew he was putting on a front. She could sense the false character, even through the cold stern handshake. Looking at him with a fake smile, her thoughts went over Tora's old memories of the man. She felt so disgusted by the man but she had to pretend as if she knew nothing.

Vincent smiled at her and gave her a glance over. His eyes drifted back to meet hers and he gestured to the dance floor. “Care for a dance with me?”

Quincey immediately tensed up as did Erdene who stood close by. Poppy felt their tension but she looked at them, reassuring that it would be okay, that she could handle it. Turning back to Vincent, she nodded and took the hand he offered. “Lead the way.”

Linking her hand under his am, Vincent walked them to the dance floor. His eyes met with other guests and solely nodded at them. Before he unhooked Poppy's hand from his, he moved her to face him. He gave her a smile as the music changed and the beat slowed down. Pressing her close to him, Poppy almost let out a grunt when he held her tight against him. They soon began to slow dance to the band.

Feeling eyes on them, Poppy focused on keeping up with Vincent's movements. His scent was repulsive to her but she had to get through it for tonight. She hoped that this would be the only night she would ever see this man. Trying not think about his disgusting scent, she realized that she could not hear him at all. That, concerned her to no end.

“It seems this book will be a big hit.” His voice slightly startled her.

When she looked up at him she could see his blank stare. The smile he had didn't even reach the rest of his face. She had to reply to him so she did the same. A smile on her face. “Yes it will. We're estimating about two billion to be sold.”

His eyebrows arched. “Now that's a big estimate.”

“Surely, that's just the beginning. Your son's other books have completely sold out at just one billion with his old publishing company. We have high hopes for him and his future novels.”

He held onto her tightly as he kept his cool. Glancing over, he spotted his companion at their table and saw others guests as he contemplated on what to mention next. When he turned his attention back to Poppy, he smirked. “And a book about vampire no less.”

She could tell he didn't approve. More importantly, she knew he didn't like Quincey spending his time writing his novels. “You don't approve of his writing?” She didn't really need an answer, she just wanted this dance to be over.

His cold chuckle made her shiver. “I don't approve of a lot of his decisions. Naturally I would have liked for him to follow in my footsteps.” He spun them around as the song changed into another song.

*****

Up on the second floor, Tora stood near the balcony railing as his eyes focused on Vincent. His blood was boiling as he saw Poppy dancing with him. He knew that was his boss's doing and not hers. In that very moment, he wished he could read their thoughts so he could separate the two and keep her far away from that monster. He continued to watch them dance as he heard movement come up from behind him.

“Dang...that's one hot piece of ass the boss has.” Claude appeared and stood next to Tora. He whistled low as he watched the dancing couple.

Tora growled at him. “Get back to your post Claude.”

Claude reached inside his pocket and retrieved a cigarette. “Oh fuck off, I'm just admiring the view.” He lit up and purposely blew the cloud of smoke in Tora's direction. “Say isn't that your little piece of ass?”

Tora hated the man's cigarettes. They smelled cheap and didn't last long like his did. Glancing over to him, he knew Claude was trying to provoke him. “The fuck you talking about?” He had to play along so nothing looked off for the other guests.

He blew out another puff of smoke. “Oh big bro you don't have to act all macho.” Handling the cigarette at the corner of his mouth, he sarcastically put his hands together. “I applaud you for getting that ass.” Claude turned his head towards the dance floor and eyed Poppy's backside. He smirked before he reached up and took the cigarette from his lips. “So does she fuck as good as she looks?”

Tora keeping his eyes on the dance floor as he didn't answer. He was beyond annoyed with Claude. As much as he hated the sound of his voice, Tora knew the man was doing it on purpose. “You like pushing my buttons don't you?” He could see Claude shrugging his shoulders as he continued to look over to their boss. “What are you up to?” Tora asked as he finally looked over to Claude.

“Nothing. Just making a little conversation.” He held his hands up to show Tora he wasn't doing anything.

Rolling his eyes, Tora turned his head back and watched the body language between his boss and girlfriend. “Claude, get the fuck back to your post.”

******

Back on the dance floor, Poppy noticed that her friends had joined the dance floor. It made her feel a little more at ease but she was counting the seconds until she found her opportunity to excuse herself.

“May I call you Poppy?”

Poppy nodded as she felt his grip tightened. She was starting to feel uncomfortable but she managed to not react to it. “Sure.” She glanced around again and she caught the eye of a blonde who was watching them. She could assume that was his date for the party.

Vincent could tell she wasn't into the dancing anymore, so he began to get more serious. “How long have you been seeing Tora?”

Instantly, she looked at him. She wasn't expecting him to ask that but because she couldn't read his thoughts, she found it quite suspicious. “How did you know we're together?”

Vincent smirked. “I can never be too careful. He's different when he's with you. Not the animal that I know him as.”

“People can change.” She looked offended but quickly changed her expression.

“Not the way I have trained him to be.” He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “Ruthless.”

Poppy frowned as her mind played the memories of Tora doing such horrible acts against others. Her heart ached as she felt the guilt that Tora felt when he performed them. She was still in thought when her eyes caught the sight of the blonde in the skin tight dress making her way over to them. “Mind if I cut in.” They stopped their dancing to look at her. Poppy was relieved when Vincent let go of her.

When she looked at Vincent, she put on another face smile. “Thank you for the dances. Please excuse me.” She walked away the moment he gave her a nod. By then, Vincent turned to his companion and began dancing to a slow tempo tango.

Poppy didn't even look back to him as she pushed through the small crowd. Her hand shot up to the side of her head. Her fingers touched the side of her hair where she had it pinned up and adorned with a golden leaf hair barrette. Feeling like a headache coming on, she felt her chest tightened. She wanted nothing but to rip Vincent apart. She wanted to rip into him for being so cruel to her boyfriend. For being such a horrible father to Quincey. Overall, she wanted to hurt him for all the horrible stuff he was still doing in the city.

She made her way to the bar, wanting something hard to drink. She would not feel the affects but in the moment needed something strong to go down her throat. _Tora?_ She opened up her mind link. She waited and began hearing everyone's thoughts in her close proximity. She made sure to stand off to the edge of the bar as she collected herself.

When she didn't hear him respond, she closed her eyes and tried focusing on his energy. _Tora can you hear me?_ She felt him more and was about to speak again when the sound of glass shattered on the floor. Shouts and gasp echoed at the bar and then a slight applause caught her attention. As she looked over, she watched as the bartender and waitress crouched down and began picking up the glass pieces. With a quick glance over the guests at the bar, Poppy saw them go back to their own business without a care. Suddenly, a tiny yelp caught Poppy's attention and the smell of blood filled the air. “Oh no.”

To be continued....


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy have a moment during the party before old man Balthuman ruins it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone one. I meant to post this chapter yesterday and earlier today but things got in the way.  
> Anyways, thank you to all for reading and enjoying this. So here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 20**

When Claude left him, Tora took notice of the tension between Vincent and Poppy. He could tell his boss was saying something to her that she didn't want to hear. Managing to get one of his men to cover for him, he walked off using the excuse to use the restroom. When he reached the ground level, he pushed through the crowd. His eyes went for the dance floor but saw that they were no longer there. Cursing himself for not being quicker, his eyes scanned the whole floor. He did see that other females were starting to notice him. Rolling his eyes, he mentally shook his head and began walking away before they could think they had a chance.

He continued to look for his short brunette when he softly heard his name. It was like a faint whisper in his head. _Tora?_ Snapping his head behind him, he tried focusing in what would be her line of sight. But all he saw were people walking from and to the dance floor. Laughter and conversations came from the direction of the tables. He looked around again and even looked up to where he came from but all he saw were his men in position. Then, he heard it again. _Tora can you hear me?_ He turned his head as he heard it loud and clear this time. He scanned the area and then his eyes focused on the bar. _I hear ya, sweetheart._ He replied hoping she could hear him back. But as he started his walk to the bar, he watched as a waitress spun around from behind the counter bumming into the back of the bartender. Tora noticed the drinks on her tray slid across and spilled over. In the brief second, the glasses tumbled off the tray and down to the floor where they shattered.

With the obvious head turns and small gasps, the bartender and waitress crouched down to begin their cleaning. It was then, Tora glanced over to the corner of the bar. At a darkened and lonely corner, his eyes locked onto Poppy. He was already stepping over to her when even he heard the waitress yelp as she cut her hand with the broken glass piece. His head snapped over, seeing the deep cut and immediately looked back to Poppy as she faintly whispered, “Oh no.” Tora saw her eyes turn bright red.

“Shit.”

Reacting quickly, he rushed over to her and grabbed her. He used one hand to covered her eyes and then wrapped his other arm around her torso. He felt her struggling against his hold, so he leaned into her ear and whispered, “It's just me. I got you.” Ushering them out before anyone could noticed.

Like magic, she seized her struggling at hearing his voice and let him take her out of the party room. His warm touch felt nice against her cool skin. She tried taking deep breaths to control herself but the scent of blood was still lingering in her nose.

Tora continued walking them off to a lounge area. He scanned it first and when he saw no one in site, he moved them in there. He made sure to placing her against the corner wall far from the entrance and away from prying eyes. If anyone where to come in, they would first see Tora's huge back and would probably think he was about to get lucky.

He gently turned her so her back was to the wall and placed his hands on each side of her head. He watched over her protectively while watching her cover her face and hold back a muffled cry. Seeing her like that made his heart sting. Needing to touch her, he reached down and rubbed her arms while letting her regain herself.

In the very moment, full rage of hatred rolled through Poppy. Her body began trembling as she recognized the feeling of losing control of herself. She couldn't believe that she almost lost it in there. She had fed from Tora hours ago and here she was about to display her true self among humans that probably didn't even know about the darker abyss of the criminal world they dealt with daily. All because Vincent mother-fudging Balthuman got under her skin. Fighting for control, she felt Tora's strong presence on her and softly cried out. “I'm sorry.”

He frowned as he felt helpless right there. He figured that she was really being hard on herself. “It's not your fault.” He knew it really wasn't. With everything that had happened in the past months, the one to really blame was himself.

She shook her head as she lowered her hands but she dared not to look at him in the eyes. She focused on his belt buckle. “He's awful. He's such a horrible...horrible man.” Her eyes watered as she gritted her teeth. “I just wanted to rip his heart out.” Briefly, she closed her eyes. She pictured the devil inside him. “I was only in his presence for just minutes and...”

Tora stepped closer, pressing his body against her. He reached up and placed his hands on each side of her neck. “Don't let him get to you. Don't let him see that he's getting to you.” He fully understood what that was like. He spent years perfecting his stonewall look.

She leaned her head back against the wall. Her eyes stilled closed. “How can you do it, Tora?” A whimper escaped her lips. “After everything he's done.”

His eyes stared at her neck line as he also wondered about that. “It amazes me too.” He swallowed a lump that was forming. “You've seen what I'm capable of. Even if I tried, the end game is not good.” He softly spoke as he knew any clan member could pass by and hear them. When he looked up to her face, he noticed that she had not opened her eyes and the strain around her face, made him wonder if she needed to feed again. “You okay? Need some more blood?” His thumbs rubbed against her jawline.

She shook her head as much as his hands would allow around her neck. “I should have more control of myself.” Her breath came out shaky.

He hated that she was practically starving herself. Her skin was very cold and she started to hardly weigh anything when he just picked her up. He had to admit it was scaring him. “Sweetheart...”

It was then, she snapped her eyes open and looked at him angrily. “No Tora!” She was feeling annoyed at how much he was starting to question her about her health. Knowing that it was his job to be this way, she wasn't use to it. Her ex hardly felt protective of her and always guilted her after she fed.

She felt him freeze on her and she instantly hated it. But she needed him to understand that in that moment, she had to gain control over herself without drinking blood. Her eyes closed again as she felt a tidal wave rush through her, making her body tremble again. “Look at me.” she softly spoke as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. The black veins formed around her red eyes again and this time there were so much more. A frown appeared on her face. “I shouldn't have come here. I could have hurt someone in there. If not Vincent, the waitress that cut her hand.”

Tora saw her eyes and caressed her cheek. The frown she gave him made him do what he simply could only do for her. “Here, I'll feed you.” He moved his hand.

She saw him and noticed that he wasn't looking at her but thinking like her vessel. She pushed his hand away. “You're not listening to me!” She said through teeth.

“I am.” He looked at her shocked. He saw the anger in her but he didn't know how to fix it. “Bobby, I just...” He wanted to help her. He wanted to get her out of there and forget about the night but stupid clan business had him tied up. In defeat, he lowered his head. “What do you want me to do?”

She lowered her head too. Her forehead almost touching his lips. She needed to feel herself again. She had to get out of there and back to her safe haven. “Nothing.” Her voice was cold and distant. She pushed Tora away from her and walked away. “Go back to your job.”

Tora had stepped back as he felt her strength in her touch. He watched her walking away but he'll be damned if he was going to leave her alone. He followed her out of the lounge area. She was making her way towards the exit, wanting to feel the night air. Except, Tora had caught up with her and grabbed onto her hand. And just as quickly as he did so, they both heard the party room doors open and the man of the hour appear behind them.

“Tora? You've left your post.”

Tora and Poppy had stopped walking and both looked over their shoulders. “I had something to deal with.” Tora answered as they watched Vincent nonchalantly walk up to them with Claude, Scharch, Martin and three other clan members behind him.

“Relationship issues?” Vincent asked as he gestured to Poppy.

“No.” Tora put up his stonewall look on his face.

Vincent chuckled as he knew that look well. There would be no answers coming from him, so he put his attention towards the little woman. “Tell me Poppy, what has he told you about the family?”

Poppy had briefly closed her eyes. When she felt Tora's grip tightened on her hand, she remembered what he said. She willed her red eyes away and closed off her mind. When she reopened her eyes, she looked coldly to Vincent. “Nothing. All I know is that he's Quincey bodyguard and does private security for events like this one.” She knew Tora wasn't looking at her but could feel him tensing up and closing himself off.

Vincent stepped closer to them while the others stood still. Almost in their bubble of space, Vincent arched an eyebrow. “How naïve do you think I am? I know you can read thoughts.” He watched her intensely to see her reaction. When she didn't move, he smirked and then continued. “I know you're a special kind of woman.”

He could see she was giving him a death glare and if he stepped a little closer, he would see that her eyes were struggling to stay brown. “The blood sucking kind!” That was it. Poppy's death glare softened while nudging her body back. She had let go of Tora's hand.

Not wasting time, Vincent saw it and grabbed Poppy's arm. Pulling him to her, while Tora moved to grab her too but what he got instead were guns pointing at him. Tora stepped back as he watched Vincent twist Poppy around, pinning her arms behind her using one hand.

As Vincent looked at Tora, he dipped his face down to her before he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Any harder and he would have snapped her neck but her head thudded against his shoulder. His eyes eventually shifted to look at her and let got of her hair long enough to reached down and tightly squeeze her cheeks. The pressure of his fingers against her made her open her mouth. She grunted as her fangs sprung out. He chuckled evilly as his eyes watched as the fangs being displayed. “Well look at you.” Poppy tried looking from the corner of her eyes at Vincent.

Signaling for his men, Vincent pushed her away from him and into Claude while Scharch cuffed her in silver chains. She hissed as it began to irritate her skin. “Take her and make sure she doesn't escape.” The men grabbed her and hauled her away. Poppy struggled against them before she yelled, “Tora!”

Looking at each other, Vincent stepped closer to Tora with a sly smirk on his face. “You think I wouldn't have noticed you slacking off?” Tora remained quiet. Vincent shook his head before he waved to Martin and other remaining members to restrain Tora. “Take him too. He needs to be retrained.” He watched as they ripped Tora's suit jacket off him and took the guns that he was keeping hiding on his person.

*******

On the other side of those doors, in the midst of people enjoying the party, Erdene excused herself form her random dance partner. She looked around and couldn't spot her friend. Cursing herself from getting distracted, she walked back to their table.

Once there, she spotted Quincey saying goodbye to Cordelia. Waiting until the tall tanned woman left, Erdene tapped on his shoulder. “Quincey, where's Poppy?”

Quincey spun around with a silly grin on his face. Realizing what she asked, his eyes widened as he turned to the table. It was empty. Looking out to the dance floor, she wasn't there nor was his father. “Oh shit.” He turned his head up to the second floor. “I don't see Tora either.” With a frown now on display, he looked at Erdene with worry. Part of him, wondered if those two skipped off to have a quick little moment but something was telling him that wasn't the case.

Erdene saw the look on his face and she quickly looked around again. She scanned the bar and paid attention to the dark little corners and other tables in hopes that Poppy was just having a conversation with someone. But she remembered that Tora instructed her to stay close to Quincey. When her hand came up to her mouth, she was immediately startled to hear Jacob coming up from behind them. “Hey you guys.”

Quincey quickly cheered up as he put up a front. “Jacob! Are you enjoying the party?”

Jacob smiled at him and nodded. He was escorting his girlfriend to her seat and then took his after. “I wanted to ask you two something.” Looking at them, he pushed his glasses higher on his noise. “My girl and I were talking and well...”

Erdene crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't like it when he would drag things on. “Jacob get on with it.”

“Right.” Jacob cleared his throat as he glanced at his girlfriend before continuing. “Well does something seem off with Poppy to you?”

Quincey's brows arched in surprise. Erdene glanced at Quincey from the corner of her eye. “In what sense?” She asked as she pretended like nothing was going on.

Jacob reached behind his neck and rubbed at it. “My girl here says Poppy seems a little too...is she sick or something?” He asked as he did come to finally realize that maybe Poppy was sick and he didn't bother to ask how she was feeling. Jacob felt bad for being such a butt head lately and it took his girlfriend to make him realize it. Erdene and Quincey looked at each other unsure of how to answer that without spilling Poppy's secret. Looking back to Jacob and his girlfriend, they both displayed a nervous smile.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapter will be pretty rough. As much as I struggled to write it out but I promise Vincent will have his judgement day real soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy get captured and are taken away by Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be advised that this chapter contains violence involving torture. So if you don't like to read this kind of stuff, come back two chapters after this.

**Chapter 21**

With a loud thud into the trunk of a car, Poppy was bound by more silver chains. Her whole body stung and felt it burn as Claude and Scharch had chained her. “Let me go!” She groaned in the pain as it was weakening her. Like the sun, silver affected her the same way. She was already vulnerable as it was with the lack of blood but now with this, she couldn't put up a fight. “Hey! Let me go!” Poppy managed to say before a piece of silver chain, like a horse's rein, was placed over her mouth and then her head was bagged.

Once she was thrown into the awaiting car, she tried to focus on her other sense but couldn't feel Tora's presence. The bag over her head smelled vervain. Right away, she knew Vincent had done his research. He knew what weakened her and prevented her from smelling anyone or anything else. The fear began to set in. Only a few knew that this potent herb could block her abilities and while it didn't make her skin itch, it made her very drowsy. Poppy tried pulling at her restrains once more but eventually her body gave out and her conscious went black.

Outside another awaiting car, Vincent stood watching his men before ordering, “Chain him up too!” It was then that Tora was thrown to the ground by Vincent's lackeys. He could easily overthrow all of them if he wanted but their guns were shoved into his face. It was a lost cause to even try, knowing the result would be worse. Feeling himself being cuffed, gagged and bagged, he let himself be pulled and thrown in the trunk of the nearest car. He made no noise because he didn't want to give them any sort of satisfaction that they managed to pin down the Tiger. He would await his cruel punishment and wait for the right time to strike. All in the sense that he could save Poppy before anything else could happen.

Just before getting the bag over his head, he managed to see the look in Vincent's eyes. He knew it well because he had seen it time and time again as a child. Now, there was only one thing he hoped for, and that was for Poppy to no get the brunt of it. But who was he kidding. Of course, she would be restrained and tortured. He knew Vincent would hurt her to get to him. Laying in the darkness made Tora reflect. It all made sense to him now. Vincent was always weak. He feared for his own life and scared shitless if he had to resort to such cruelty again. Only other time that Vincent resorted to this was when he unleashed Tora and thus the legend was born. The man that everyone in the city shared a rumor about, good or bad. He was tiger that everyone didn't want to mess with. It was why Vincent struggled to rein him back in. However, now there was someone new who had Tora's attention and the old man was hating every minute of it. The irony of it all was while Poppy struggled to keep her humanity, Vincent had lost his completely a long time ago. So Tora laid there, planning his next move. He would endure whatever torture that was given to him and when he could spot the flaw, that would be his moment.

After what felt like hours, the cars finally came to a stop, telling Tora they had arrived. He had a good notion where they were. Vincent was predictable like that. At least to him and Martin. Being dragged out, he was shoved and dragged all the way until they reached an underground holding room. He felt himself being hooked to an electric hoist and then his arms pulled over above his head while his feet were chained to a floor hook. The bag was then removed off his head and the gag around his mouth. Trying to focus his vision, the bright light stung his eyes. When he finally adjusted to the light, he came to view another holding room. The only thing that separated him was a double glass bulletproof window. As he look through it, he watched as Claude and Scharch dragged Poppy's unresponsive body and hook her up like he was.

Seeing her body completely covered in chains and her skin reddening, his heart broke. Even with the plan already formed in his mind and the knowledge of Vincent torturing her, Tora still couldn't help but pull against his restrains. He desperately wanted to just snap out of his hold and kill every single one of them. His eyes remained on Poppy as the bag over her head was removed and she remained unconscious. It looked like she was drugged in order to contain her. After a couple of seconds, she stirred but her eyes struggled to open as her head hardly moved. They left her in the room, closing the door behind them.

When the hoist began to move higher, Tora felt the pull against his shoulder blades. He felt his feet being lifted and when he didn't feel the floor anymore, he felt the pain in his arms and the pain at his feet. Upon hearing the foot steps tapping, not a minute later did he see Vincent coming into his holding room with a cigar between his fingers.

“Let her go Vincent. She has nothing to do with this.” Tora said to him in a low growl.

Vincent walked over to the window and watched Poppy regaining from her drowsiness. “She has everything to do with this my boy.” He turned his head towards Tora. “I know all about her. When she turned. How she lives. Her diet. What makes her sick. Her weaknesses and how she drinks from you.” He stalked over to Tora and stopped inches away. Looking up to Tora's face, he gave him a disgusted look. “You little freak. How can you let this fucking happen?!” Vincent reacted and struck Tora across his face.

Tora felt the sting on his cheek but he didn't react to it. If he was younger, he would have definitely trembled and shriveled up by the pain. Now, it just stung with hardly any pain. His face tilted a bit from the backhand slap but his eyes remained on Vincent. “How?”

Vincent took his time to look at the younger man. Controlling his anger, he thought he would at least tell him some details before having his fun. Raising his hand, he snapped his fingers before Martin walked in. Handing over the brown leather book, Vincent opened its pages and flipped through it with his thumb. “With this little notebook. Had to rip it out of an old lady's fingers.”

Tora's jaw tightened as he understood it now. The message was for him. “You killed Alice.” His eyes went to Poppy but she registered no reaction. She was still drowsy and groaned when her chained arms were being pulled and her whole body propelled off the floor.

An evil smirk on full display. “She got in the way.” He saw Tora's eyes shift back to him before he turned away. Looking at Martin, Vincent put his hand on the man's shoulder. “Do what you have to do but don't kill him. Starve him if you have to.” Martin gave him a nod. With that said, Vincent left the room and Martin made sure the hoist was secure before leaving too, closing the door behind him.

It felt like a memory to Tora. Only now, he wasn't afraid of his punishment. He feared the one that would be given to Poppy. He had to find his way to free himself. If Vincent had the book and knew how to hurt her, she had no real chance of being free any time soon. Suddenly, the lights were turned off, leaving both of them in darkness. He knew they were going to get whatever torturing device they could get their hands on. In an attempt to hear her, Tora wanted to coach her through it all. Maybe if she was aware of what's to come, she would fight through it. He knew she had a fighting spirit. It's why he fell for her. So he opened his mind to her.

“ _Poppy? Sweetheart are you okay?_ ” He tried to focus on the darkness in her room. He dared not to speak loud because he knew the rooms were bugged.

He could hear her groaning inside his head. “ _Tora? ...What is this place?_ ”

He let out a little sigh of relief. Her voice was heaven to him. “ _Vincent uses this for torture_.” He paused before he figured he should apologize for everything going wrong. “ _I'm so sorry sweetheart_.”

“ _These chains burn_.” The sound of her chains shifting echoed in their rooms right before she hissed in pain.

Tora frowned as he remembered how the chains looked against her skin. “ _Try to think of other stuff._ ” He offered her a way to distract her.

It was silent for a minute before he heard her in his thoughts. “ _He's going to kill us_.”

“ _More me than you_.”

He heard her whimper and soft cry. “ _I'm sorry Tora. I didn't mean for all this to happen. I failed you._ ”

As if he could see her clear as day, he raised his head looking straight at her. He frowned again. She was apologizing to him when all she did was give him a chance. He was the one that failed her not the other way around. “ _It's not your fault. This one is all on me. I should have protected you more._ ” Her heard her cry and hated that he couldn't hold her. His head now hung low.

She kept crying softly and whimpered at all the pain she was feeling. She wanted to pull at her chains again but the more she did, the chains dug deeper into her skin. She could feel them breaking skin and blood pooling out. Attempting to not focus on the pain, like Tora told her, her mind was shutting down. Her breathing was low. When she inhaled, she could still smell the strong potent herb. She closed her eyes as it was making her weak again. Tilting her head back, pointing her nose to the ceiling, she smelled it now. They were pumping vervain through the vent in her room. Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes. “ _I feel so tired now._ ” She spoke through their mind link.

Tora heard the brokenness in her voice. “ _I know it's going to be hard but try to stay awake._ ” He replied knowing that task would be impossible to do. If the torturers got hint of them relaxing that would be the moment they would come in and begin. Sure enough, Tora heard the echoing of footsteps coming. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath. “ _Poppy, stay awake_.” Tora spoke to her before he saw light materialize as the door opened on her side.

“ _Tora?_ ” Poppy moved her head as she heard the faint sound of the door and picked up on her visitors' presences.

Upon entering, the lights turned on except red lighting filled the room. Like a photography darkroom, the two clan members took positions near Poppy. Their backs towards the window. Both of them chuckling as they held heavy devices. “Hi there buttercup, want some sunlight?” Poppy managed to focus on them within seconds. Seeing the evil grins on their faces, her eyes drifted down to their hands.

She realized what they were about to do. “Please don't.” She coughed out as the vervain was entering her system. She began coughing as it was harder to breath. Suddenly, she heard switches click off and the room fill in pure ultraviolet light. Her body began burning on impact. “AAAHH!” Her screamed filled her room and spilled into Tora's. “TORA!!!”

Tora pulled on his restrains not caring about the pain. “POPPY!” He knew he shouldn't react to it but his whole body vibrated with her screams. The sound of her agony filled his ears triggering his painful childhood memories. As his eyes watched her body sizzle, he could see the blood spilling from her restrains and her skin turning red. They were killing her before him. That was what Vincent wanted. He wanted to break his spirit again and this was the way to do it.

What felt like forever, Claude and Scharch turned off the portable lamps. The room filled again in red lighting as they watched her body slump as much as her chains would allow. They smelled the burning flesh and her shallow breathing. Satisfied at the first round, they left the devices and left the room.

In the distraught state of her body, Poppy was barely conscious. She couldn't move which triggered her need to drink blood. It was a defense mechanism to recover from such pain. She leaned her head against her arms and shivered as she felt the hot blistering skin. She was in so much pain that she hardly heard Tora's trembling voice. “ _Poppy?_ ” Trying to focus again, her eyes moved up to see ahead of her. “ _Sweetheart talk to me_.”

In the darkness of the room next to her, she saw him clearly. She could see the look of fear mixed with anger on his face. Her lips trembled as she forced herself to reply. “ _It hurts..._ ” She saw his eyes water and his body tremble in anger.

As he was about to reply to her, the lights in his room turned on. Blinding him again, he turned his head to the door and saw the idiots that were faithful to the devil that was behind all of this. “Your turn buddy boy.” He watched as Martin, Scharch, Claude and two other lackeys walk over to him with different beating weapons in hand. Martin held on tightly to a gold club, while the others had a bat, a crow bar, a lead pipe and more heavy duty chains.

Tora looked at them before he turned his attention back to Poppy. He would do everything in his being not to focus on their beating. Like the sound of thunder, he felt his torso being attack. He tried not to grunt but each whack stung harder.

Poppy watched as they continued to hit him. She even pulled against her chains. “STOP IT!” She cried out and then whimpered in pain again. Her eyes fell on Tora as he kept looking at her with a stonewall look. She noticed his shirt ripping open from each hit. At one point, she smelled his blood which meant they broke skin. Tears spilled and stung her face as she could only watch his torture. The feeling of guilt consumed her as she struggled to watch the love of her life beaten to a blood mess.

**************

Across town, in the middle of the night, the yellow sport car roared through quiet streets. Inside, Quincey sat in the passenger seat while he let Erdene drive. She like Poppy was little speed demon who honked at any idiot driver or pedestrian that got in the way. In any other situation, Quincey would have asked Erdene to slow down but the both of them wanted to find their friends.

After explaining to Jacob that Poppy was struggling with work stress, something a little rest and relaxation would fix, they told him that he shouldn't worry about it. Satisfied, he brushed it off and went back to having fun with his girlfriend. The other two, went about looking for Poppy and Tora. Searching every room and the restrooms but they were not to be found.

When they searched within the party again that was when Quincey noticed that his father was no longer there. Fear entered his mind and looked around to noticed that other clan members weren't there either. Once he found Erdene again, the two left the party and bolted back to his place. Along the way, Quincey finally explained the truth behind his surname. He told Erdene about Tora's true position and what it meant for Poppy to know. It didn't take long to reach his residence and when they got out of the car, Erdene stayed by his side. Not bothering to change out of their party clothes, they grabbed the car keys and Erdene took lead. She focused better behind the wheel and while Quincey in the passenger seat.

“Where the fuck would they be taken?” Erdene asked as she continued raging through the streets. Putting her foot to the medal each time the light began to change.

Quincey was looking at his phone as he tried using his resources. “I tried getting Gyu to locate them. They're not at the old estate. My father must have another place. Somewhere he could...” He paused not wanting to finish that thought.

She glanced at him and saw that look. She furrowed her brows before turning back to paying attention on the road. “Somewhere he could what?”

Quincey looked up and watched as they passed the light posts along the streets. Sadly, he replied. “Torture them.”

Realizing what he said, her eyes widened. “Oh fuck.” The words slipped out of her mouth as she began picturing the scenario.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death to humanity and death to others....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the next update. It's got some more violence, so if you're not into that, please join us in the next chapter.  
> Otherwise, enjoy what you all have been waiting for.  
> As always, please excuse any error you find. If something doesn't make sense, let me know. Over all, let me know what you all think.

**Chapter 22**

The continuous onslaught lasted well into five straight nights. Vincent had not gone back since the first night, leaving Martin in charge. With only few hours of rest, Martin and his boys made sure that their beatings and torture didn't kill the two captives. While they did not let Tora off the electric hoist, they did remove Poppy from hers. They let her curl up to the farthest corner and ball up. Too weakened to stand or move, they made sure her chains were secure and kept short to prevent her from grabbing them. They had shot her with a vervain dart and that almost killed her if it weren't for her ability to rejuvenate. Seeing that there wasn't much to torture her with, they always let her heal up enough before attacking again with pure sunlight. Her screams never stopped and even echoed through the whole underground.

Unable to save her and himself, Tora laid in a weak state. He was sure they broke a few ribs. It had been a long time since he'd broken a bone and the pain was excruciating as ever. Still, he did not give them the satisfaction of yelling but he couldn't hide the tears anymore. Especially with the sound of Poppy being tortured. His clothes were tattered and skin was bruised. Old blood cluttered at small wounds while the deeper cuts continued to ooze out.

Both were so weakened that their mind link was severed. The only thing they wanted was for the pain to stop. For the other to be spared and they be dead. Unsure of how long they were down there and what time it was, they didn't acknowledge the arrivals of their torturers again. Poppy laid there in her burned and tattered dress, trembling and fighting for her life. She knew if she was burned one more time, that would be it for her. Her mind had given up and would let death take her.

In his holding room, Tora was barely able to open his swollen eyes. They ached badly but he didn't care anymore. He wanted to keep fighting, mostly for her. He owed it to her after all the torture they went through. Keeping his eyes closed, he could hardly hear the movement around him. He would have eventually felt the heavy weight of his arms as he was being moved. Once off the hoist, he was strapped to metal table with a foot extender. When his wrist, waist and ankles were bound, he felt himself being raised to a slant position. Tora knew this part very well. They were taking him to see Vincent before the final decision would be made. What Tora didn't know was that Poppy was strapped the same way and taken right after he was moved out.

In the brisk air of the sunset sky, Vincent along with other members stood out in an open area. Their parked cars lighting their little half circle as they waited for Martin and his boys to come out from the underground. Vincent looked at his pocket watch and as the hands of the clock ticked past the five, he smirked when they rounded the corner of the manor pushing Tora out first.

After positioned him, leaving a gap about fifteen feet between them, Vincent saw the result of Martin's torture. “How did it go?” He was definitely pleased at how his enforcer was looking. Softly chuckling as Tora barely could look at him. He stepped closer, giving him an evil grin. “Do you need more retraining?” He saw Tora try to move his head. Looking at his beaten body, he smirked again. Stepping back, he snapped his fingers. “Bring her over here!” He continued to watch Tora for his reaction.

The other clan members under Martin had waited for their command and pushed Poppy into position across from Tora. Also, leaving a good gap between them. Poppy lolled her head to the side as she didn't have the strength to keep it up. Her skin was still trying to heal so she was still covered in burned tissue.

Forcing his eyes to open bigger, Tora looked at her. Using whatever energy he could muster , he opened his mind to her. “ _Poppy?_ ” His voice whispered and prayed that she heard it. But she didn't move or make a sound.

Vincent took a minute to look at her. He marveled at her ability to heal. She was definitely a sight to see despite all the torture she had gone through. From the two, she hardly looked touched a part from her burned skin. Remembering what they were there for, he turned to face Tora and held his arm out, gesturing to Poppy. “Look at her now Tora. Not the beauty she once was. She's been starved, burned and I'm damn sure, she's ready to kill for her food.” He laughed and heard other clan members joining in.

Afterwards, he grabbed the whipping stick from Martin. Using the stick part, he walked over to Poppy and lifted her head up. It was then Poppy looked at him with heavy eyelids. Pushing her head all the way back and lifting her chin further, Vincent grinned. Witnessing for the first time, her eyes had completely transformed into black sclera eyes with glowing red irises. “Look at your eyes darling. My...so eerily beautiful.” He turned over to Martin and smirked. The other clan members who were close by, stepped over to see for themselves.

It was then, she focused on all of them. Her eyes opened up more as she was starting to feel the vervain quickly leaving her body. Vincent had taken a few steps back, knowing well what could happen if he was closer.

Tora saw her moving her head more and had to take a chance again. “Poppy...are you with me?” His mouth opened but he didn't realize he said it out loud for all to hear. He saw her eyes searching for him and that gave him a good sign.

Vincent chuckled as he turned around to face Tora. “She can't understand a single word now. Her bloodlust has taken control.” He moved over to where Claude stood and picked up a collar. “I'm going to use this girl to my advantage.”

Tora coughed out, “I wouldn't do that. You don't know what...she's capable of.” He took deep breaths as it hurt to talk.

“Oh but I've read up on her kind so I do know what she's capable of.” Vincent handed the collar to Martin and smiled at Tora. “Bring me the tracker.” He held his hand out and waited as Claude gave him a remote control. Once in his hand, he turned the tracker on and a light began blinking on the collar in Martin's hand. A part from a tracker, it was also a shock collar. “I'm going to use this little collar on her and whenever she tries to run away, I will know exactly where she will be.” During his whole statement, he did not break eye contract with Tora.

By then, Martin had managed to get the collar around Poppy's neck. He moved away from her quickly but she had already caught his scent. She whimpered when she felt the shock wave going around her neck. Moving her eyes around them, she finally came to settle her sight in front of her and focused. She realized he was there the whole time and felt her lip quiver. “To...ra?” Poppy saw Tora turn to look at her with a worry look.

Vincent chuckled as he moved closer to Tora. “You see your vessel? See how weak his body is. Doesn't he look super delicious to you?” He reached up and gripped Tora's jaw hard. He saw as she reacted with pulling against her straps. Chuckling, he then reached inside his suit jacket and took out his trusty knife.

Holding it out for her to see, he twirled the handle between his fingers before he adjusted his hand around the wooden handle. Without much thought, he pointed it to Tora and plunged it into Tora's abdomen. He left it in there for a long second before pulling it out and holding it out for her to see. Poppy growled as her fangs showed and her eyes glowed brighter. Vincent laughed in excitement. “That a girl.” He figured that Tora's blood had triggered her but in reality, Poppy was pissed that he was hurting Tora. “She's got his scent now. Let her go.” He stepped away and waved his hand to Martin.

“But boss?” Martin began to question.

Vincent snapped at him while cleaning off his knife. “I said let her go. I want her to finish him off!” He raised the remote control in his hand. Martin nodded and signaled Claude to help him remove her straps. While doing this, the other clan members moved back feeling uneasy with the situation.

Poppy felt her body drop to the floor as she still felt weakened. She could hear more footsteps backing off as she looked over to Tora. He saw the anger roll through her and the unavoidable look of hunger. Giving her a soft nod, he knew that was the least he could do for her. He'd rather die at her hand. “It's okay, sweetheart. I rather have it be you.”

She continued to stare at him as she slowly rose up to her feet. In that moment, she knew what had to be done. Poppy couldn't prolong the inevitable. Waiting until she could gathered her strength to move forward, she staggered over to him. Sensing where everyone else was standing, she did not break eye contact with Tora. When she stood right in front of him, she tilted her head up as he looked down to her. Showing her fangs to him, her fingernails grew out longer turning solid black.

Bracing himself, he rested his eyes but instead of her biting him, he heard her soft voice. “ _Please forgive me but I have to let you go now.”_ He felt no teeth on him. Opening his eyes, he saw her reach up and seconds, snatched off his straps and got him off the table. She even ripped off the collar while feeling the electric shocks in her hand.

As she placed him on the floor, they heard Vincent yelling. “YOU LITTLE BITCH!” He signaled with his hand. “Shoot her!” Angered at that it had not gone his way.

The clicking of the safety turning off on the weapons told Poppy, she had to move. Looking up, she watched as the guns began pointing at her. Letting go of Tora, she darted in a flash away from him. Grabbing his metal table and using it to shield Tora. She then darted again and threw her table at the clan members, taking two out.

Shots were fired, all aiming at her wherever she moved. However, her movements were extremely fast and with the last boost of energy and strength, she managed to get a clan member by the throat and savagely latched onto the other side of his neck. Using him as a shield from the bullets being fired, she drank him until his heart stopped. Clapping down harder, she ripped off the side of his neck and dropping him.

Daring Vincent, she looked at him crazed as she surrendered to her bloodlust. Her fangs appeared larger as she hissed at him. Seeing the triggers being pulled, she darted out of the way until she stopped right beside Claude. He kept pulling the trigger until he was out of bullets. Cocking her head, she grabbed the gun out of his hand and then broke his forearm. He shouted in pain, she was swung at him with his own gun and connected with his head. She felt him try hitting her but she twisted him around and savagely ripped his uninjured arm off. Still hearing him shouting in pain, she grabbed hold of his neck and snapped it. His body fell with a thud to the ground.

Suddenly, she felt a bullet graze her arm and growled before she darted over to her next victim. Still dodging bullets, she used her claws to rip through clan members' faces and into their necks to drink from them. When she made it to Scharch, he tried to use vervain darts on her but she was beyond that. She demanded blood so she darted in zigzag formation until she made her appearance known to behind him. He spun around and while looking at him evilly, she tore into his midsection and pulled out his organs. Scharch's eyes widened and the last thing he saw was her raised her hand up and licking her blood fingers. She watched Scharch roll his eyes backward before he hit the floor. Turning her attention away, she eyed the mastermind behind all of this. Vincent by then was already shooting off his own gun with silver bullets. With ease, she dodged her way from his shots.

While all of this was happening, Tora dragged his body across the gravel to get the nearest gun he could find. When he finally got one, he turned his body onto his back and he checked the clip before jamming it back in. Raising the gun in his hands, he took aim. He focused on the man that had tortured him as child and for the most recent beatings. The ponytail haired, Martin. The man's back as facing Tora as he was using Poppy's holding table as a shield. Taking a deep breath, Tora closed one eye and aligned the shot for Martin's head. Squeezing the trigger, the shot went off and immediately connected with the back of Martin's head and out through the front. Seeing the man forward, Tora smirked as he moved the gun and took fire at the other clan members remaining.

After Martin fell, Vincent growled loudly in anger as he witnessed more of his men falling. He fell to the floor, crawling over to Scharch's cold body. He grabbed the dart gun and made sure the vervain was inserted. He got up and aimed for Poppy as she drank blood and licked at the blood off her hands. Letting out a chuckle before he squeezed the trigger. But then shouted in pain when Tora shot at his arm. He spun around and took aim with his other gun for Tora's head.

Looking at the crazy eyed bastard, Tora laid on the ground and suddenly gave Vincent an evil smirk. Vincent saw it and as he was about to speak, he felt tugging at his back. The cold touch from inside his body made him looked down to his chest. Then when he heard Poppy's low growling. Looking up to Tora, he grunted when he felt pulling.

Poppy gripped hard as she tore into Vincent's back. Using a hand to grip his shoulder, she took hold of his spine and rip it out. Shoving his body the other way, she crushed the bones in her hand as he felt to the ground. Lowering herself to his head, her eyes glowed redder before she viciously bit into him and tore his arms off his body. Afterwards, she broken through his rib cage, squeezed his heart, giving her more flow until the organ burst inside her grip.

She pulled away instantly, throwing her head back and staring into the night sky. Loud shrieking traveled from her throat as she eyes engulfed in pure blackness. Her blooded tongue extended out to a point as it licked off any blood around her mouth. The blackness of her fingernails extended to the rest of her fingers. Her burned skin rejuvenated back to the way it was before surrendering to the black tint. Even her hair turned darker and long. In his precise moment, her bloodlust had finally taken completely over and the true form of a vampire had transformed her body yet again. The blackened creatures of the night were the original form before their bodies had adapted to modern society.

Upon seeing her transformation, Tora know understood why Alice and Poppy avoided this stage. Her new form was something out of nightmares. Even her shrieking sent shivers through his body. Looking around at all the dead bodies, he understood what she said now moments before. She let go of her humanity to save them because he was too weak to do it. Dropping the gun, he froze when she snapped her head at him. He dared not move as he looked straight into her now blackened eyes. The red irises were gone.

For a long minute, she did not recognized him. His scent filled her nose and she slowly moved off Vincent's torn corpse. Like a predator to its prey, she stalked over to him until she stood by his feet. Seeing the pulsing of his veins, she focused on the ones by his neck. Running her tongue across her top teeth and fangs, her eyes moved back to him.

Tora's heart beat faster as he tried to slowly move. But the pain from his stab wound made him grunt and then placed a hand over it. Looking down at his hand, he saw the blood oozing out, staining his palm. He moved his eyes back to her and waited for her to make a move.

She smelled the blood and growled in hunger. She moved on top of him. Inches from his face, she bared her fangs at him again. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew between them, his hair brushing against her nose. She caught his scent again but this time it made her flinch. Looking at him, she blinked multiple times until she recognized him. Even behind all the bruising and busted lip, she saw those shining golden eyes of his. Gasping, she pushed back to her knees. “Tora?” She trembled as she looked at the state he was in. Not acknowledging that her skin color returning back to normal. Her fangs disappeared along with her hair going back to natural brown. The only black on her were her long fingernails and her black sclera eyes with red irises.

Releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. He saw her react to him and softly grinned. “You turned out to be real feisty, sweetheart.” He coughed out and groaned in pain.

She moved around until his back as against her chest. “Now is not the time to be a pervert.” she caressed his face before looking down to his battered body. Frowning, she could smell the fresh blood. “You're bleeding out.” Letting out a whimper, her eyes filled with bloody tears. “I can heal you but you still need a doctor.” She moved her palm to her lips and bit herself. Moving over to the stab wound, she let a few drops fall on it but nothing happened. “It's not going to heal.”

Tora closed his eyes as he started to feel his body giving out. He had pushed himself more than he should have after being stabbed. “Poison. It's part of Vincent's specialty.” He told her, knowing the bastard always had one last trick up his sleeve.

Taking a deep breath, he later released it shallowly. Poppy heard it as well as the slowing of his heartbeat. “Stay with me baby.” She moved her palm over to his mouth.

Feeling her press her palm, he reached up and moved it away. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked up at her. “Your eyes...” He moved his hand up and let his thumb rub her cheekbone.

Seeing her eyes through the reflection of his, she pressed her lips together. “Are you scared?” Thinking that she looked like a monster to him now.

Reassuring her, he offered her a tiny smirk. “I'm never scared.” He coughed and tasted his blood.

She saw the blood in his mouth and let her blood tears run down her cheeks. She caressed his face again as she held him against her. “Save your energy.” Placing her cheek against the top of his head.

Tora knew she was trying to hide her tears. Moving his hand down, he intertwined his fingers with hers. “Pops...it's okay...I'm...ready.” He felt so tired that his eyelids drifted shut.

Holding onto him tighter, she sniffled but let out a small cry. His heart was giving out and she was forced to give up on him. She had to keep her promise to him even if it was breaking her. His breath was shallow and his body was becoming heavy against her. Gently, nudging him awake, she saw that he didn't move. He was still alive but barely. Looking away from him and around their surrounding. She noticed all the cars.

Looking at his unconscious body, she instantly came up with another plan. If she could not save him with her blood, she would do the next best thing. Placing him as gently as she could back on the ground, she moved fast and checked all the car doors.

Finding the passenger door unlocked to a car similar to Tora's, she left it open and darted back to him. Taking a deep breath, she used her super strength and picked him up. Making sure to apply pressure to the stab wound, she walked them to the awaiting car. She sat him in the backseat and made sure the seat belt was securely around him. It didn't take long before she found the car keys and hopped into the front seat. She adjusted her seat before she sped off.

Without knowing where she was or where to go, she figured that eventually there would be signs telling her. She kept looking back to him and listened to his heartbeat. He would not die there, she made sure of that. Her hands trembled as she gripped the wheel, continuing to speed on the road.

********

It seemed he had just closed his eyes when he heard the rhythmic sound of the crickets. Drifting his eyes open, he came to see he was in a room. Laying in the large comfy bed, he noticed the white silky curtains dancing against the wind that entered through the window. Looking down at himself, he noticed that was under the fluffy white comforter. Moving his eyes around the room, he saw the French style mantle around the fireplace, a large comfy reading chair in the corner and a faux animal rug in the middle of the room. The room was lit softly the lamps on each side of the bed and scones on the wall.

Moving to sit up, he noticed that he was shirtless and that his body was normal. No bruises. No open bloody wounds. Not even broken bones. Confused. He wondered how long he had been asleep. Bring up his hands up, he looked at his palms.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak opened and his confusion went away. There before him, stood his brown haired angel. Smiling at him in her human form. He took in the angelic sight of her. Tapping the bed next him, he smiled at her, wanting her close to him. She sucked in the bottom of lip before walking over to him. Boosting herself onto the bed, she got under the comforter and together they laid down on the big puffy pillows. Caressing each other's cheek, it seemed as time stood still for them.

Leaning in towards each other, their lips softly touched. When she pulled away from him, she stared into his eyes. “ _Stay with me Tora. Stay with me._ ” Her voice whispered to him while her fingers brushed against his cheek and lips. He smiled at her as his eyes closed and soon he fell into darkness.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy calls Quincey and then meets someone she had been smelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for not posting sooner. It was my spouse's birthday yesterday, so that had me a little busy.  
> Anywho, I'm back and now posting this update for you all.  
> I know you all are probably hating or will hate me after this, but I promise it will get better.  
> So please enjoy and excuse the mistakes.

**Chapter 23**

With all her might, pressing the foot pedal all the way down, Poppy sped through the empty narrow road. It felt like hours but in reality it was only minutes. It appeared that wherever Vincent had taken them was plenty of miles outside the city. The only road that would lead them back to familiar territory was deserted. She watched as the headlights lit up the dark forest and watched as the darkness engulfed them from behind. In any other situation, she would have felt scared to be in such a place. But her fear was for Tora who was holding onto his dear life. Still unconscious, his heartbeat was faint. Whatever was left of his clothes were covered in blood. His whole body was covered in bruises and deep cuts but the stab wound was the only one that concerned Poppy. She could smell the poison now as it's slowly crawling in his bloodstream. “Stay with me Tora. Stay with me.” She said loud and clear for him to hear.

After another glance at him, she focused back on the road. Coming up road signs, she let out a short relieved sigh when she read how far the nearest hospital was. Shifting the gear in the car, she heard the car roar louder as she adjusted her foot and assumed that she probably broke the pedal. The car was at its maximum speed and she didn't care if police began chasing. She didn't even pay attention to the car on the opposite direction.

Shortly reaching city limits, she dodged slower traffic and almost skidded the car when she sharply turned. Tora slanted over and Poppy couldn't reach over to adjust him without stopping the car. Looking for the signs again, she could see the bright hospital lights straight ahead. Flooring it once again, she made it to the emergency entrance. She stopped the car with a slight nudge forward. Instantly, she checked on Tora's pulse. With a frown, she exited the car and spotted an EMT walking to an ambulance. Knowing herself, she would not step inside the hospital because that would bring back the bloodlust.

With a quick glance down to her black fingernails, she knew her eyes were probably still they way they were. In an attempt to control herself, she darted over to the ambulance. “Hey!” She touched the woman's shoulder and compelled her before looking at her.

Upon turning her, Poppy's eyes appeared normal brown. Frantically, she used her abilities. “My boyfriend needs help!” She pointed to the car. Rushing back to the car, the woman looked at Tora with question. Poppy touched the woman's shoulder again and commanded. “Don't ask questions, just help him. He was poisoned, stabbed and has lost a lot of blood. His heart is failing. Save him!” The woman nodded as she then left and came back with gurney. She was followed by three emergency nurses and doctor who helped get Tora out of the car and onto the gurney.

As they began wheeling him inside, the EMT relayed the same information that Poppy just said. Running through the sliding doors, the doctor shouted out, “Alright let's get him into the trauma room 2.”

Poppy watched as they wheeled Tora away. The moment he was out of sight, she crumbled to the floor. Her hands trembled as she brought them to cover her face. Crying into them, she fought hard to not let go again. But when she pulled her hands away, the blackness was returning. Quicker this time, she gasped as she looked up at the sliding doors. The scent of blood filled the space around her. Her fangs came back out and she knew that she had to leave or she would destroy anything in there.

With her heart breaking, she struggled to get herself up. Seeing what was left of her dress, she knew she had to go home and get rid of it. Closing her eyes, she whimpered, feeling the bond with Tora slowly disappearing with each of his faint heartbeat. Dreading to leave, she turned her back to the hospital. Looking out to the streets, she balled up her fists and forced herself to leave. Picturing her apartment, she darted towards it and passed through the streets in a blur. She arrived in minutes and made her way to her bathroom. She got sick in there and emptied all of her stomach. Gripping the toilet so hard, she broke the sides of the bowl. When she felt that nothing was left, she pushed away from the toilet trembling. Looking at the dry blood on her, she moved her body to the shower, tearing off her dress and began rinsing all the blood and dirt. She watched the blood pool at the drain before it went down.

Collecting her thoughts, she realized that she had to call Quincey and Erdene. She had to let them know they were alive. Had to let them know where to find Tora. So they could claim his body if he didn't make it. Standing under the shower head, she pressed her blackened hands on the cold tiles. While eyeing her arms starting to transform again, using her ability, she tried to focus on Tora. Sensing him, she could tell he was still fighting for his life.

********

It had been a very long time since he set foot in that property. If Quincey remembered correctly, the house belonged to his mother's family. Given to his parents on their wedding day but only used it sparingly throughout his childhood. Right up until he turned thirteen and by then, his father had constructed the family mansion closer to the city. Never would Quincey have thought his father would have kept this particular mansion after his mother's passing. But the more, he thought about it, he knew his father could not get rid of it because in the end it would belong to Quincey. It was his birthright thanks to his mother.

So after having Gyu hack into Vincent's files and interrogating a few of Tora's men, Quincey called Erdene and both rushed out towards the old mansion. They sat in silence as they made their way up there. Choosing to take the faster route, they made it to the house within thirty minutes, seeing only one car speeding past them.

Preparing to have heated arguments, Quincey even carried his gun just in case. He hardly ever did because Tora always had his back. Now it was his turn to have Tora's back. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Erdene notice the gun but said nothing. Both of them wanted their friends to be okay. Upon coming to the property, their suspicions were already on high alert when the guard house was empty. They drove closer and when they neared the gravel driveway, the noticed the parked cars. Pulling aside, they slowly got out and hesitantly walked over. As soon as they came around the cars, their eyes widened to see the slaughter. Erdene gasped and quickly covered her mouth to shield herself from screaming. Quincey froze as his eyes came to find his father's head inches from the rest of the remains.

Instantly feeling sick, Erdene turned and tried to get the image out of her mind. Quincey kept looking at his father until he remembered what they were there for. Quickly scanning the area, he noticed what was left of the clan members. Rubbing his hand over his mouth, he forced himself to take a step forward. From all the carnage, Quincey did not see Tora or Poppy among them. A little relieved, he was still fearing to see what happened to them.

As he now stood near Vincent's remains, he didn't know how to feel. Never did he think this was the way his father would die. Quincey knew how dark and twisted Vincent was. Hated the way he treated Tora and other clan members. But even with so much complicated feelings, Quincey still felt torn. Yet, the more he stared at his father's desecrated head, Quincey became more angry. Part of him wanted to finally step up to Vincent. He wanted to take charge of his life. Another part of him was angry because of such drastic measures, it came down to this.

He was too deep in thought that he hardly felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Erdene heard it just as he took it out. Again, his eyes widened in shock. Snapping his head to Erdene, he placed the phone to his ear. “Poppy?” He heard her soft breathing. “Poppy where are you?” By then Erdene joined him by his side and tried to listen.

“Quincey...” Poppy was almost inaudible.

Quincey frowned as he picked up on her tone. “Just tell me where you guys are. Erdene is with me. We'll come get you.” He tried listening to her surroundings. If they weren't at the mansion, he'll make sure to find them.

They were met with silence. Briefly thinking that the call was cut off, he was about to pull the phone away to check when he heard her voice. “He's at St. Gerard's Hospital.” After that, the line went dead.

“Poppy?!”

Quincey pulled his phone away and saw the screen light up with a 'Call Ended.' Erdene saw the screen too and looked more confused than ever. “What happened? What did she say?”

“Let's go. She said Tora is in the hospital.” He walked away in a hurry. Once in the car, he directed Erdene where to go and made another phone call. He called the clan's trusted clean up crew. Instructing them to burn it all. Including the mansion, he told them to make it look like an accident and forget about what they would see upon their arrival.  
  


********

After the phone call, Poppy let her cellphone drop into the sink. Upon looking at her blur image in the mirror, she still managed to see the monstrous face looking back at her. Even she horrified herself. Shutting her eyes, she wished her blackened eyes away. Upon reopening them, her red eyes turned fully black. As a reaction, she tried blinking them away but to no avail. Tasting her blood, she opened her mouth and saw the distorted image of her large fangs.

Standing naked before the bathroom mirror, Poppy began to feel the rage rise. No matter how much she willed for her transformation to go, it came back even quicker. Feeling the tug at her heart, she hunched over the sink with hand pressing over her heart. _Tora._ She gasped as if fighting to breath. Scrunching her eyes shut, she tried of thinking of other things but the tug kept pulling and made her body react as if trying to reject the feeling.

The rage returned and she looked at the mirror closer and let out a shrill shriek. Suddenly, her fist came up and connected with the mirror. Breaking it, she watched as the cracks spread out and pieces fell into the sink. Having enough of seeing herself, she rushed out of the bathroom and began rummaging through her clothes.

Finding a strappy burgundy tank top with black flared mini skirt, she finished off the outfit with knee high tights and black platform ankle boots. To cover her blackening skin, she grabbed her long cardigan. While she was in the middle of looking for something to use to cover her hands, she picked up on a familiar scent. Snapping her head to her front door, she darted to it and inhaled a big whiff.

Ripping the door wide open, she looked straight into another pair of golden eyes. Recognizing his scent from outside of her work. Only this time, his scent wasn't mixed as much with Erdene anymore. Continuing to look at him, flashes of his face appeared in her mind. He was in Tora's old memories.

Bracing himself on her door frame, his eyes drifted from her feet up to her face. With a cocky smirk, he tilted his head, letting his blue hair cascade down to his cheek. “Looks like I made it just on time. Going somewhere?”

Poppy took in his appearance as she saw his tattooed hand on her door frame. “Who are you?” She still asked needing to confirm his name. Needing to know if he was friend or foe.

“My name is Goliath.” He pushed away from the door frame and stood straight. Baring his right side of the neck, a sign among vampires to show respect and no ill will.

She looked at his neck and as much as she wanted to drink from him, she didn't. Looking at him, she couldn't hear this thoughts either. He was closed off to her, so she would do the same. “What do you want?”

Goliath chuckled as he felt a pulsing wave go through him. He felt her shield herself off and made it known to him. He understood and still he remained calm for her sake. “Joe sent me.”

When hearing his name, she arched an eyebrow. “You know Joe?”

He softly smirked. “Yes and he told me to bring you to him, _Little Flower_.” He purposely called her by the name Alice called her in hope that she would believe him. But with the look on her confused face, he knew it would take another way for her to go with him. So he opened his mind to her.

Poppy stared him and like feeling a door opening, she heard him. Seeing the truth, she felt herself calm down but not let her guard down. “Let's go.” She said as she had to get in touch with Joe. She needed help controlling this bloodlust. Only then, would she allow herself to return to Tora. She prayed that he would continue to fight until then.

Goliath stepped aside for her to leave her apartment. Together they went downstairs and got onto his motorcycle. He felt her claws around his stomach and knew that feeling well. Telling her to hold on tight, he revved the engine before speeding off with her like a rocket.

From her position, Poppy watched as the cityscape lights blurred together. It didn't take long before they were on another narrow road. Only this time, Poppy recognized it. Leaning with him as they rounded the curves, she saw how close they were from falling over with each dip. When they finally arrived to their destination, Poppy noticed where they were. Regina's Peak. It was his scent that she had picked up the last time here.

Pulling off to the side of the road, she heard a rumble and then watched a large boulder sliding opened to reveal an entrance. Once open, he revved the bike forward and entered the cave. Strolling down the long pathway, they came up a garage. Stopping the bike at door, Poppy quickly dismounted the bike. She looked around and wondered what this place was. Then, turning back to Goliath, she saw him walking his motorcycle off to the side and parking it next to black sports car.

When he looked at her, he winked and then went into the nearest door. Hesitantly, she followed and immediately was hit with Alice's old scent. Confused, she saw they walked into a large stone archway that led them into a foyer. Met with double stone staircases, she looked up and the artificial sunlight. In this rustic place, she sensed his presence. “Joe?”

Shortly, he appeared at the top of the stairs and gave her a small smile. “I'm glad he found you, Ms. Poppy.” He came down the stairs hastily. Only when he reached the bottom, he noticed her semi-transformation. Her hands were black with long claws and blotches of black spreading through out visible skin under her cardigan. He had paused to take her appearance in and quickly pushed his thoughts aside.

He held his arms up to her to greet her with a hug but was instantly blocked by Goliath. Like a protective shield, Goliath talked over his shoulder. “Joe, I wouldn't get so close. Her bloodlust is stronger at the beginning.”

Poppy frowned and looked at Goliath. Everything as this moment was so confusing. “How do you know about me?”

Joe reassured Goliath and then stood next to him. “Lately, he's been our reference guide to you. He and Tora go way back.”

She looked at Joe as she could see the blood pumping through his veins. Based off his regular pulse, she knew he would not lie to her. “What is this place?” She looked around again as she inhaled all the scents. Remember that this is what she was referring to last time.

Joe moved and gestured her to follow. Goliath followed behind Poppy as they went up the stairs. “Our secret location. Alice agreed to make this one in case we were ever compromised. I live here.” Goliath said as he remembered getting Alice's text message that night and immediately began the protocol to hide until Joe arrived.

After reaching the top of the stairs, Joe showed her around. It seemed the entrance looked like a man made cave but the rest of the place was modern. There was a living room, a kitchen, a study, bedrooms with private bathrooms, a laboratory attached with the resting room. When they came into the resting room, Poppy's eyes widened. It was the largest room and it had to be because it held five large pods. Straight out of a Sci-Fi movie, she wondered around the room.

With Goliath leaning at the doorway, Joe stood in the middle of the room, letting Poppy curiously look around. Seeing her stop to see one pod prepared with several blood bags connected to it, Goliath crossed his arms over his chest. “Your bloodlust is temporary you know.”

Poppy looked over to them, wondering what they knew. Joe nodded as he had spent all his time preparing for her arrival. “Poppy he can help you.” He walked closer to her and noticed when she held her hand up to him and stepped back. Joe saw the fear in her face. “Trust him.” Holding both hands out with palms up, he showed her there was nothing to fear. What he didn't understand was that Poppy was fearing about hurting him not the other way around.

“Is this where you disappeared to?” She looked at him and could still see the sadness in his eyes.

He nodded. “Yes. I had to stay low and get this place ready for you and anyone else who needs help.”

She glanced away and then focused on the blood bags. Feeling her stomach growl, she controlled her thirst a little longer. “Who's blood is this?”

“Does it matter who? What does matter is that it will help your bloodlust.” Goliath pushed off the doorway and stepped into the room. “You need sleep. It's the only way you can gain control again.” He stood next to Joe and smirked. “Unless you want to keep your new eyes.”

Poppy furrowed her brows as she thought about what he said. She came here to get help and this was the way. Looking at the blood, she knew it would have to do for now. Her eyes went to the pod and wondered how she would feed.

Joe walked over to the pod and turned on the small screen next to it. “It will be warm for you, so you can stay in as long as you need to.” He pressed on the screen and began adjusting the temperature to her liking. He even warmed up the blood for her.

“How long will I be asleep?” She asked as she watched him continue making adjustments on the screen.

“However long it takes for you to satisfy your thirst.” Joe turned to look at her and smiled. He offered her a hand.

She stood there a little scared. Then she felt the tug again at her heart. She had to do this for Tora. If he was still fighting, she had to gain control. Nodding, she took his hand and with his help, she got into the pod. He told her to remove her shoes and her cardigan. She did so and handed it to him. Laying at a slant, momentarily thoughts of torture from Vincent's mansion came to play. But with deep breaths, after not seeing any straps or chains, she calmed down.

Jose gave her a mouthpiece that was connected to a silicone tube that ran in the inside of the pod and connected directly to the blood bags outside. After instructing her how to use it, Poppy placed it over her mouth. Testing it out, she watched the blood travel through the tubing as she bit down on the mouthpiece. Soon she felt the warmth of the blood enter her mouth. She drank it with such urgency that she hardly notice Goliath placing adhesive sensor patches on her. After, he closed her pod and Joe secured it locked on the screen. She laid there drinking her blood and let her body relax. Naturally, her body began to feel heavy. Looking out of her pod, she saw Joe and Goliath watching her until she closed her eyes.

The warm temperature inside the pod, lulled her body to sleep. And in her sleep, she was met with flashbacks. Memories of her time with Tora. Falling into deeper sleep, she dreamed of his eyes, his smile and his face. Even the feel of his body next to her. Her breathing evened out and soon the screen next to her notified Joe and Goliath that she had entered deep sleep. The sensors began monitor her pulse rate and the pod itself adjusted to her body temperature to keep her hibernating. When she would awaken, the sensors will go off and the pod would turn off and unlock.

********

In the second trauma room at St Gerard's Hospital, Tora laid naked and unconscious. The doctor and nurses hurriedly moved around him as they kept an eye on the cardiac monitor. Taking some of his blood, they rushed it to the lab to find out what poison was given. Meanwhile, the doctor began stitching his wound up. When they managed to get the bleeding stopped, they heard the monitor go off. He was flat lining. With just one go of the defibrillators, they got his heart beating again. When they got him stable again, they went back to continuing to work on his body.

They kept a closer eyes on his heart while they took x-rays of his body. Upon seeing the damage from the inside, they knew his ribs were fractured. Several of his other bones were fractured as well but not fully broken. Deciding on which fractured bone that could not heal on its own to fix, they began prepping him for surgery. But in doing so, Tora's body began to seizure and his heart rate lowered again. Stopping all other procedures, the doctor began to resuscitate Tora.

To be continued....


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey and Erdene take a risk on helping Tora...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know you all are about ready to hurt me with having Tora on the verge of death...so I hope this next chapter will make all of you breathe a little easier. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving feedback.   
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

After several hours in the trauma room, the staff had finally been able to get Tora stabilized. Once the blood results returned from the lab, the emergency doctor found out that snake venom was slowly killing Tora. Specifically poison that contained cytotoxins which if continued to be untreated, would make Tora's heart stop once and for all. Reacting quickly, they administered what low quantity of antidote they stored in the emergency department. Unsure of the potentially dangerous reaction, all they could do is monitor Tora's heart rate as the cure ran its course. When Tora showed no sign of badly reacting to the antidote, they waited until his rate was a little higher before they could move him out of the trauma room.

At the time when Tora was rushed into the hospital and hooked up to the monitor, his rate was falling under fifty. After the two revivals and antidote, his rate slowly began climbing. Only when they noticed it reach to sixty, did they dare move him. While taking their time to reach the intense care unit, they had him under observation. Keeping him under mild sedation, they let his body continue healing on its own. His nurses came around checking on his statue and logged his heart rate as it steady climbed.

Just outside the unit, Tora's doctor met with Quincey and Erdene. He explained what they were presented with and what they did to help Tora. He told them that Tora was strong and fighting for his life. Said that even with the antidote, the outcome was still not guaranteed. Without knowing how much venom had entered his body, the antidote could only do so much. Knowing that there was hardly any improvement, the doctor remained optimistic.

Quincey stood there like a mannequin just listening. His mind went back to what they saw at the mansion. All of Tora's wounds made sense to him now. Erdene rubbed Quincey's back for comfort as the doctor ended his statement with, “We did all that we could for now. He's sedated but it's up to him when or if he wakes up.”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Quincey shook hands with the doctor. It wasn't his usual flimsy handshake but one that would was strong and filled with meaning. “Thank you doctor.” The doctor nodded before he walked away.

“His RN will come out to get you once he's cleared for visitors.” He informed him before stepping inside the unit to fill out notes on Tora's chart before moving onto his next patient.

Standing outside of the ICU's double white doors, the pair stared out the window into the darkened night. Wrapping her arms around her, Erdene had moved and leaned against the wall as sadness filled her. “Poor Tora.” She said quietly while worried that if Tora was in such bad shaped, what was Poppy's state. Doubt filled her as she couldn't believe that Poppy was still missing. Remembering how many times she called Poppy within the last few days, Erdene felt restless when all she got was the voicemail.

About half an hour later, Tora's RN finally came out to get them. Ushering them to the farthest room in the unit, they watched as the nurse checked on Tora one last time before giving them privacy. When the door slide shut, Quincey and Erdene stepped closer to take in Tora's appearance. His face had butterfly closures on his cheeks, his eyes were swollen and bruised, while he was connected to an oxygen mask. They noticed more bandages around his upper body and the large body wrap around his chest. Not wanting to see the rest of the damages, Quincey slunk down in one of the chairs in the room with his hands covering his face. Tears filled his eyes as he felt so guilty.

Just seeing Tora that way, made Quincey grateful for his father being dead. He knew the bastard deserved it. It was then, he received a phone call from the clean up crew telling him the job was done. He quickly ordered that they make sure there was no trace left of his father's remains. After confirming that there wouldn't be and explaining something they found, they hung up. Putting his phone away, Quincey knew that the clan belonged to him. As of that very moment, he was the head of the family and knew that his claim would be questioned upon the next meeting.

Pushing all of that aside for now, he took deep breaths before looking over to his best friend and only brother laying like a vegetable. He glanced at the monitor next to him and read the heart rate, which was at a constant sixty-one.

Sitting back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his chest and sat there just thinking of what to do. He felt Erdene take the sit next to him as she clutched her mini purse. Quincey was in the middle of rubbing his right thumb under his left bicep when he felt it. Sitting in the breast pocket of his military jacket, laid the tiny blood vial. Immediately the light turned on in his head. He quickly sat straighter in his chair as he fished it out. Once in his hand, he stared at it as he tried to remember what Poppy had said about it. “Dene?” His voice spoke first before he turned his head to her. “You still have your vial?”

Erdene looked over and noticed the look on his face. Her eyes had shifted down to his hand and without much thought, she glanced over to Tora while she opened up her purse. Taking it out, she placed her vial in Quincey's hand. “Here. Are you sure about this?”

Quincey nodded as he looked at both vials. Staring hard at the blood inside them. “Poppy said a few drops will heal our wounds. But if we give him everything, he might just wake up and be on his feet in no time.” He said trying to convince himself more rather than her.

“Let's hope you're right.” She said softly as she glanced out the glass door of the room. She got up and put her purse on the chair before she went over and pulled the curtains close to give them more privacy. Once closed, they were left in a low light and Erdene went back to Tora's beside. “Once he's okay, we'll go look for Poppy. She can't be too far.”

Quincey had stepped over to the other side of Tora's bed. Looking at her, he paused a second before he uncorked the tops off the vials. With Erdene's help, they removed the oxygen mask and gently opened Tora's mouth. Dumping all the blood into his mouth, they quickly put him back to the way he was and waited. After a minute passed, nothing had happened. They waited a little longer but Tora remained unmoved. Fearing that it didn't take, they looked at each other with worry.

Suddenly, hearing the monitor beep quicker, they turned their focus on it. But just as it began to beep faster, it stopped. Their heads turned over to Tora. Instantly, his body twitched and before they knew it, his whole back arched up into the air. Thrashing up and down, his back arched up higher and froze in that position.

Their eyes widened as they witnessed it all. But just as his body froze, it fell back onto the bed and they saw him gasp for air. Only this eyes never opened. Laying flat on the bed once again, he remained unmoved and then the monitor began to go off. His heart rate dropped massively. Thinking that they killed him, Quincey and Erdene stood there in shock. Not focusing on the alarms going on or the couple of nurses rushing in as his heart flat lined for the third time that night.

Quickly pushed out of the room, they stood there listening to the nurses working on their friend. Tears falling down both their cheeks, they remained silent. Unable to talk. Only when they heard the alarms being turned off and the monitor return to a slow beep, did they snap out of their fear. When the nurse tried to explain her version of what possibly could have happened, the only thing they could do was give an understanding nod.

Returning back into the room, they looked at Tora and watched his chest rise slowly with each breath he took. Grateful that he was still living, they thought for sure Poppy's blood would have worked. They must have sat there for ten minutes before they heard Tora stir. Rushing to his side, they watched his fingers slowly move at his sides. Holding on to their breaths, they let Tora come to. In pure fascination, they saw his wounds close up as well as the swelling of his eyes return to normal. The bruises disappearing and the sound of joints and bones being set back.

Gasping for air, Tora's head tilted back as his hand gripped the blanket as his sides. His body trembled until his body relaxed. The monitor beeped faster as it settled at a low forty. Quincey was biting his nails at this point while Erdene looked on with confusion.

Then as everything fell silent, Tora's eyes slowly opened. The first thing he heard was the soft gasps at his bedsides. Confused at first as he stared at the ceiling, he shifted his eyes to the right side and saw a grey light surrounding Quincey. But when his blonde haired friend stepped closer, the grey began to turn to a soft yellow. Tora knew he never seen that before and wondered if he suffered from a concussion. Instantly, he put his fingers over his eyes and rubbed at them.

“Tora?” Quincey was already next him, filled with worry and questions.

Groggy, Tora cleared his throat before speaking. “Where am I?” He stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at his friend again. The yellow light still surrounding Quincey.

Looking over Tora's body, Quincey was amazed how quickly he was healed. From the looks of things, Tora's injuries would have had him in that bed for weeks at least. Looking back to make eye contact, he answered. “You're in the hospital.”

Upon hearing that, he began to think how he got there. He tried to remember but it was still a haze. There were certain things that came back and the first thing that was clear was the feeling that Vincent was dead. He sighed and looked at Quincey with a slight frown because the last thing he wanted was to be the bearer of bad news. “Your...dad.”

Quincey nodded as he took hold of Tora's hand. “I know. Don't worry about that.”

“He's dead.” Tora said right after but heard what Quincey said. He looked at Quincey confused as he gripped Quincey's hand back.

Staring at their hands holding, Quincey quietly admitted, “Yeah, I made sure to burn all the evidence.” They both knew what the consequences would be if anyone knew what was going on. When his eyes met Tora's again, Quincey reassured him. “No one's coming for you, Tora. I'll make sure of it.”

Tora laid there as he knew Quincey was telling the truth. He continued to stare at Quincey as the yellow light began morphing into a different color. Wanting to look away because he was unsure of what was going on. He finally turned his head and spotted Erdene down by his feet.

Erdene stepped forward slowly. “Hi big guy.”

He saw her engulfed with a white and pink light. “Hey.” He watched her get closer and the pink light surrounded her completely. His eyes moved around the room now and noticed it was just them. “Where's Poppy?”

Glancing each other, they looked at Tora frowning. “She's gone, Tora.” Quincey said.

“Where?” He snapped his eyes back to his friend.

“We don't know.” Erdene said.

Suddenly remembering her transformation. He furrowed his brows. “I gotta find her.” He began to sit up.

“Easy there, you just woke up.” Quincey worried that he wasn't fully healed but he was wrong. Tora sat up with such ease that he didn't even make any noise.

“I need to find her before they do.” He began pulling off the IVs on his wrist and arm.

Quincey turned the monitors off before they set off the alarms again. “They won't harm her.” He said knowing that he would have to gather the high ranking members to give that order as soon as possible. But knew they would not listen to him unless he had Tora there. Most of them feared him, so Quincey quickly came up with a plan.

“Tora, I need your help with the clan. You know I'm not suitable to take over and those other high ranking clan members will want to have an anarchy. Please Tora.” He felt both set of eyes on him. He could already see them thinking that he was crazy for thinking about clan business over Poppy. He hated it too but it was the only way to get the clan to back off. “Afterwards, I promise we'll find her.” He looked at them both, promising that they would.

Erdene didn't like it but if getting the clan off Poppy's back would help then she would be in. “Yeah Tora, we'll help you with whatever you need.”

Tora lowered his head as he recounted the memory of Poppy killing those involved. “She lost control and...I'm sorry.” He looked at Quincey and for the first time afraid to say the truth.

Quincey inhaled deeply. “He was a heartless and conniving person.” As he let go of that long breath, he came to terms with it and knew there were other things important to him. “I made sure he doesn't come back as one of them.” He then remembered his last phone call. “I did save one thing.”

“Her notebook.” Tora didn't even have to guess.

Nodding, Quincey moved and took his seat in the chair nearby. “Yeah, they found it near Vincent's remains before they tossed him into the fire.” He thought about how he instructed them to keep that book safe and to not look into it. That he would give them a hefty bonus for finding it.

Tora sat on the bed when the sudden urge to drink came to him. He knew he was thirsty but the urge to drink Poppy's blood made his insides rumble. He closed his eyes feeling them burn as if something was thrown into his face.

“Hey are you okay?” They saw him scrunch up his face like if he was in pain.

“Just thirsty.”

Erdene looked around and found the pitcher of water. She went over and filled up a cup before going back to his bedside. “Here's some water.” She offered it to him. When he didn't take it, she worried. “Tora?” Quincey leaned forward in his chair as he watched him.

After a minute, he face relaxed and his eyes snapped open. He turned to look at Erdene and upon seeing his eyes, her jaw dropped. His natural golden eyes had mixed with red. Like a pair of moving suns, the irises of his eyes were hardly visible within the red flares.

Caught in his sight, she felt her body freeze as she couldn't look away. “You're eyes...”

Seeing the look on her, he quickly shut his eyes and lowered his head. He began rubbing at his eyes. “What did you do to me?” He asked knowing that all these new changes weren't normal. He have never experienced that when he was younger.

Quincey had seen his eyes as well. Knowing he had to explain, he cleared his throat. “We gave you all of Poppy's blood to help you heal. We knew your chances of dying were pretty high. You flat lined about three times since coming here.” He held up the empty vials for Tora to see.

Tora had reopened his eyes and saw the vials. He let out a low growl. “You should have let me die!” His breathing quickened as he knew what has become of him. Putting a hand over his eyes, he took in deep breaths. “She was...” He began to say as he knew Poppy promised him, she would not turn him. Never did he think that he would be turned by his own friend.

Now realizing why Poppy didn't heal him before going to the hospital, Quincey frowned again. Had he known that if anything were to happen like that, he would have respected Tora's decision. But the more he thought about it, he knew that Poppy didn't want him to die either. She had given Tora the chance to live even without being a vampire. And Tora didn't really want to die because he kept coming back after each resuscitation. Looking back up to him, Quincey saw him still struggling with control his breath. “Tora?”

Beyond worried, Erdene stepped back ready to find help. “I'll get the nurse.”

“No!” Tora snapped his head up and looked at her. “I'll be fine.” He said as he started to smell a mixture of vanilla with green apple coming from Erdene and the smell old spice with mint coming from Quincey. Feeling overwhelmed, he turned to look at Quincey. “Just get me out of here.”

Quincey nodded as he sprung up from his seat. “I'll get the doctor to sign off. I'm sure I can persuade him.” He began to walk and looked over his shoulder one last time. “Maybe get you a blood bag...or three.” Tora glared at him before Quincey left.

Quickly, Erdene busied herself to find some clothes for Tora while he inspected his closed wounds.

To be continued....


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Goliath talk while Poppy sleeps. Poppy dreams. Quincey and Tora attend the clan meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all for the wonderful feedback. I absolutely love reading every response.   
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.  
> As always excuse any error. :)

**Chapter 25**

Back inside the secret location, Goliath sat in a reading chair with his feet propped up on an ottoman. He had taken his seat in the resting room, occasionally keeping an eye on the sleeping beauty known as Poppy. She had been asleep for three hours now without any interruption. It was a good sign that her body was adapting to the sleeping pod she was in. The blood bags that were connected to her pod were nearing the halfway mark. It would be another hour until the bags would be exchanged out.

When he saw that she wasn't stirring from her slumber, he returned back to the game on his phone. Without looking, he detected Joe's footsteps far away as he began to get closer. After a few seconds, Goliath remained unmoved when Joe's presence came into the room.

“How's she holding up in there?”

“She's still sleeping. Her body took a pretty big hit.” He said as he tapped his thumbs on his phone screen as he killed off the enemy in the game.

Joe walked over and checked on her status on the screen before he noted them down in a new notebook. “Can you hear her in there?” He stared at her pod before he faced Goliath. The other man nodded as he kept playing his game. Sighing, Joe looked back and watched Poppy's peaceful face. He felt bad for her having to reaching such drastic measures. He knew that if his mother were still alive, she would have gotten to Poppy before then. Joe could only hope now that he do right by his mother and continue the tradition of guardian. Although he hadn't taken the official positioned yet, he would record Poppy's condition until a new guardian was appointed to her.

As he walked around the pod, he looked over the blood bags and noted how much was left. She was going through them faster than he thought. Normally, a vampire's vessel would provide their master the supply but Tora wasn't around. Joe then wondered what had happened. All he knew, according to Goliath, was that something big went down at old Balthuman Estates and Poppy needed saving before it was too late. Relieved that the blue haired man found her, Joe quickly prepared her pod upon her arrival.

Stepping away and setting the notebook on a stand next to her pod, he turned his head to the other man. “Goliath, we need to find Tora. She's going to go through her supply quicker than what I anticipated. Soon there won't be anything left.”

Goliath finally paused his game and looked over to Joe. With a quick glance to her pod, he laid his head back against the chair. Tuning into her emotions, he frowned as he began to feel everything she was feeling. He looked down to his tattooed hand as her feelings of loneliness radiated off her body and he exactly knew what that felt like. If she was feeling that, Goliath assumed what that meant about Tora. “She's hurting Joe. He might no longer be by her side.” Pushing her emotions out of him, he took a deep breath and looked over to Joe. “If she awakes before her time, I'll guide her to where she needs to go.”

Joe frowned hearing that there was a possibility that Tora wasn't alive. That was the life of a clan member. If you don't kill, you're the one to be killed. So, if Tora wasn't around, then that meant he gave his life to save Poppy. But if things really went down and a vampire was involved, there was no doubt about it that the counsels would have heard of it.

Returning back to the matter, he went about and began prepping the next set of blood bags. He put them in a warmer. “What about the Elders?”

Goliath shrugged. “As long as she doesn't rip this city apart and expose us, they won't bother her.”

While he waited for the bags to get to the right temperature, he turned around and watched Poppy's monitor. He kept thinking about what was going to happen now while she was under his care. The results always varied from different vampire. Everyone always seemed to have one special ability of their own. Joe knew Goliath had the ability to feel emotion. He had heard about others masking their scents while others could shield themselves. Surely, he would have known Poppy's by now but his mother called her a late bloomer because of her human side always suppressing her full vampire powers. But despite being late, no vampire would could ever return from their bloodlust once full transformation happened. So he as continued to look at her black sharp nails, he watched as her blackened skin stopped turning.

Goliath had been watching every move Joe made. He knew Joe was nervous and anxious. Compared to Alice, Goliath knew that Joe needed more help than he lead on. As it was his duty, Goliath stood up and walked over to Joe. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Goliath eased his nerves. “I don't know how long she will be asleep. It could be another day, a week, month or even a year. Her body needs to rejuvenate. It's why her bloodlust took over.” He looked over to her again. “From her feelings, I can hear her memories. She will need time.”

Joe nodded as he understood. Glancing over to the warmer, he saw the timer and knew he had more time left. “I'm going go make dinner. You need me to pour you a glass?” He looked at Goliath.

He shook his head. He continued to stare at Poppy while Joe turned to leave the room. Goliath walked over to Poppy's pod and as he stared at her face, something nudged at him. He reached up and placed his hand right over the glass door. As he could feel her low heartbeat through it, he also felt something else. Trying to find out what that feeling was, he focused on Poppy's thoughts. He closed his eyes and through her, he clearly felt that nudge. Faintly, but it was there. Tora's heartbeat. Going with his gut feeling, Goliath snapped his eyes open and shouted, “Joe?”

“Yeah?” Joe's head popped back in a minute later and looked at Goliath's wild eyes focusing on Poppy.

Turning his head, Goliath looked at Joe. “Maybe we do need to go look for Tora.”

*************

Upon opening her eyes, she was immediately met by the sounds of birds chirping and the sound of the wind pushing through the tall trees. She stretched out her body as she realized she was laying under a tree. Not just any regular tree but the same one that she climbed countless of times as a child before turning into a vampire. Sitting up, hearing the fallen leaves crunch under her weight, she looked around and saw the gloomy fog disappear behind other trees. She sat there looking up at to the sky as it peaked through the branches and leaves. Hearing the birds chirp, she wondered where they were. Not a single one had flown over nor show themselves. Curious, she stood up and found herself in a white nightgown. She dusted off any leaves on her and noticed at the trees changing color as the seasons were changing. Her brows furrowed as it all happened around her. The seasons were changing from brown to winter white to green.

Wondering what was going on, she looked beyond the trees and found a path. She knew that path because it would lead her to the lake. She began walking through the wet grass barefoot, unbothered by the slush and moistness at her feet, she got on the path. It didn't take long before she heard muffled voices. She froze in her steps, looking down the long path. She listened but couldn't hear them clearly. Slowly, she began walking forwarded when she heard it again. This time it echoed through the trees. “ _She's hurting Joe. He might no longer be by her side._ ” The voice sounded familiar but she couldn't recognize it. Thinking about what the voice said, she frowned.

Looking down at her body, she looked for injuries but nothing showed. The longer she stared at her palms, she noticed the blood appear. Her white gown turned red from the bottom up. Tears began to form as the voice repeated itself. “ _...He might no longer be by her side._ ” Instantly, she turned her head back to where she came from. But the tree she woke up under was no longer there. Now there was a dark black and grey hole that opened to a darker tunnel. As she stared at it, Tora's face appeared. Shortly every memory she had of him played out before her, while the memory of his low heartbeat echoed around her. Then the sound of a flat lining beeped covered his heartbeat. It had done it three times.

She opened her mouth to call out for him but nothing came out. She did it again but nothing changed. She had no voice to call to him. Worried, she moved back towards the tunnel as her memories disappeared into it. Afraid of losing them she reached out to the dark abyss and felt it sucking her in.

Just she was a step away from entering the tunnel, the big whirlwind behind caught her attention. “ _Come back sweetheart._ ” It sounded like Tora. Turning her body around, she faced the path again. Desperately trying to find him within the trees, she could not see him but he was there. She could feel his looming presence. Looking further down, she noticed a couple of figures. They were waving at her to come closer. Basked in pure light, she moved away from the dark tunnel.

“Come closer.”

*************

When dawn approached, the clouds had not parted. They had multiplied and darkened before rain fell. Casting a gloomy atmosphere, perfect for a Balthuman Clan meeting, the day went by quietly. Upon arriving back to Quincey's residence, all the curtains were shut and any spot where sunlight might enter was blocked by any piece of furniture that Quincey could find. Erdene had fallen asleep in the spare room at the behest of Tora. While the big lug sat on the couch, he refused to eat. His priority was to get the clan meeting over with, so his search for Poppy could start. He listened to Quincey moving about his room and soon heard both occupants sleeping.

Tora sat back on the couch, his head resting back as he stared at the ceiling. Sleep would no longer come to him as it did before. He tried remembering what he read from Alice's books and what Poppy had told him. He wondered what he should expect next. At one point, he knew he'd have to eat but that would happen only when Poppy returned to his side. Closing his eyes, he sighed before he softy said, “Come back sweetheart.”

He remained in that position before light slumber took over. He still heard the sound of Quincey and Erdene sleeping as well as the neighbors downstairs.

************

Hours later, when the rain had stopped and the sun was already setting, Quincey entered the meeting room at the Balthuman current residence. Dressed in his modern suit, he made sure to wear the color black and pinned a red rose to the lapel of his jacket. Indicating the death of a Balthuman leader. Although he didn't want to wear it, it was a symbol of acknowledging a new age of leadership as well. As he further stepping into the room, he saw the high ranking members already in their seats. He did not stop until he reached the head of the table and stood there looking down to them.

When the doors were closed, it did not take long before the questions began. “What is this, Quinceton?/ Why have you called us?”

Not faltering under their evil glares, he took a seat in the Balthuman throne. “We all know that with my father gone, I'm taking his place.”

“I hardly think you qualify for this position. You never attended our meetings nor made an appearance unless Vincent ordered you to.”

“True. But as I come from a long line of leaders in this clan, it's my turn to take over.” He held his confidence as he knew Tora was around but didn't see him. His friend was lurking in the shadows as they had talked about it over a light dinner.

There were a few scoffs at the table before Frank, who sat in the middle on the left side, stood up and summoned the courage to ask what everyone else was thinking. “What makes you think I'm going to take orders from a pansy like you?” With agreeing nods, they all turned to look at Quincey for answers.

Quincey looked unafraid of Frank. He learned about the balding fat man who was just a scared old man who felt safe that Vincent always protected him. Glancing over to the other members, he felt the tension and sighed. He looked back to Frank with an arch brow and a smirk. It was then his eye caught the shadow.

Before Quincey replied, everyone's eyes widened as their bodies stiffed. Paralyzed and in shock, they watched as Tora came out from the shadows and stood by Frank's side.

Tora looked at Frank like he was dead meat. Putting his hand on the old man's shoulder, he shoved him down and coldly told him, “Sit down.” He growled like the Tiger he was. Smelling all fresh blood, made him hungry but he still did not budge.

“Ah, Tora. Thank you.” Quincey held his chin up and put on a fake malicious smile, although he was grateful for his friend being there.

“What?!” A lot of the members gasped they could not believe what they were seeing.

“He was supposed to be killed!” Frank spat out as he began to tremble. He looked at Tora and could see death in his eyes.

Tora tore his sight from Frank and looked at other at the table. He gave them the death glare before he looked back to the old man and leaned down until they were face to face. “Does it scare you to see death in your eyes?”

“N-n-no, Aniki.” Frank stuttered out as he referred to Tora's unofficial rank.

Clearing his throat, Quincey stood up and leaned on the table with his hands. “Gentlemen, I'm not here to discuss if I'm worthy of leading. I'm here...” He paused as he summoned a tougher personality. “I'm _fucking_ here to tell you, it's going to be my way for now on. Whatever my father was paranoid on controlling I'm going to change it. There's going to be a lot of changes around here. So if you want to keep living your lives the way you want, then stick around. If _not_ , there's the door or there's...Tora.” He gestured to Tora who slowly stepped away from Frank but still eyed the other members like he was going to kill them.

Just then, Smithy stood up from his seat and walked over to the book casing and retrieved Vincent's old ring from a wooden box. Taking it from its cushioned bed inside the box, he went back to Quincey and presented it to him. Quincey looked at the ring and remembered it being on his father's bloody severed hand. When his eyes looked over to Tora, he noticed the approving nod before he took the ring. Placing it on his right pinky finger, Quincey nodded to Smithy. Turning back to face the high ranking members, he saw them all stand up. They rose their drinks to the air.

“To Quinceton!”

Quincey saw Tora hand him a glass of Cognac and he took it. He rose his glass to the members before he chugged back the hard liquor. He wasn't a fan of Cognac, but he rather drink that than his father's shitty whiskey. When all except Tora finished their drinks, they began to come around and shake Quincey's hand in respect. Tora stood off to the side, watching them all, ready to jump in when his blonde friend needed him. But at the same time studying the different colored lighting around each and everyone of them. There were a lot of black, grey and greens in the room. Tora still didn't really know what that meant but could guess it had to deal with their moods.

After all hands were shaken, Quincey ended the meeting. He talked to Smithy and Shing Ma a little longer before he and Tora left and walked into Vincent's old office. When the door was closed, Quincey sat on the couch and placed his hands over his face. “You think they will fall in line?”

Tora walked around, looking at the over-the-top décor and knew Quincey would get rid of it. “Some are going to run to rival gangs.” He replied a matter of fact. He walked around some more before he spotted the Poppy's notebook on Vincent's desk. He took it and placed into his jacket.

“I'm sorry to use you like a pet.” He lowered his hands and looked at Tora with a sadden expression. Last thing he wanted to was to turn into his father and it played out in his mind exactly like he didn't want it.

Tora turned his head and saw the grey lighting around his friend again. He knew Quincey would start comparing himself to Vincent. “Quincey, as much as I came to hate your dad, I vowed to protect you. As my best friend.” He walked over to Quincey and took a seat next to him. Staring around the room, he then asked. “What's your plan?”

Sitting back on the couch, Quincey looked around too and thought the only thing that came up. “I want to legalize the organization. I don't want my name to be connected to such ugliness.” He turned to look at Tora's profile. “We're going to have to do a lot of damage control.” Turning to look over at the heavy wood desk, he saw the portrait of Balthuman family crest. “We got the memorial service in two days.” He said as he knew that he had to throw something together so other members and the families don't go asking around.

Tora knew what that day would mean. “Be prepared to do negotiations on that day. The families will pay respects but they're all about business.”

“With you by my side, I think I can deal with it.” He continued to think to himself before he turned to see Tora's profile again. Frowning, he saw the tense jaw and when his eyes fell to his hands, he saw them balled up. “Tora? I'm sorry that...we turned you. We didn't know.”

Dropping his head, Tora stared at the floor. “It's alright Quince.” He then looked over to Quincey with his reddish gold eyes. The ones he had suppressed during the meeting so no one would notice.

Quincey saw it and knew Tora was holding back. “Shit. You look like you're about to beat someone to a bloody pulp.”

Sighing, Tora looked away as he still refrained himself. “I need to feed.” He thought about what Poppy must of felt when she held back. His throat was extremely dry and the urge to drink from Poppy was increasing.

“Right. Let's go.” Quincey stood up quickly. He took out his phone. “I'll call Erdene hopefully she found something.” He said as he remembered they left Erdene back at his place. While they attended the meeting, they let her try to find something on Poppy.

To be continued....


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erdene and Goliath have a brief talk while Tora tells Quincey about his bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making this update a little shorter compared to the rest. As the story is coming to its final stage, just know it will be a happy ending. :)
> 
> Thank you again to everyone who's sticking around. Let me know what you all think.

**Chapter 26**

In the middle of Quincey's kitchen, Tora stood with a glass filled with strawberry juice. For the first time in a long time, the beverage didn't satisfy him. He was so used to the sweetness of it that now it had no flavor. It was so bland that it made his inside want to heave it out. As he stared at the drink in hand, his whole being craved for the copper taste instead. The blood bags that Quince got for him tasted horrible despite being heated up. He now understood why Poppy preferred to drink straight from the source.

The strong urge of blood shook through him that it caused him to brace himself on the counter. Controlling his breathing, he gripped that glass harder that it broke within his palm. Instantly, he opened his hand to see the juice and shattered glass fall to the floor. Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see Quincey's concerned eyes and Erdene frowning. He hated looking like a wounded animal. Everything was telling him to flee but he had no where to go.

When he looked at his hand, he noticed small pieces of glass embedded into his skin. He felt no pain as he watched his blood pulse out. The only thing he did feel was a small tug at his heart. If he would have been breathing harder, he would have never felt it. But he did and among that feeling, Poppy's presence made itself known to him. He looked around again but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When his vision returned to his hand once again, he took out glass pieces out and upon doing so he watched his wound shut. The ability to heal on his own, just reminding him that he was no longer human. Balling his fists, he quickly went about cleaning his mess before he stepping out of the room.

Quincey and Erdene sat on the couch and had watched the whole ordeal. They could see that Tora was slowly losing it. One of them had tried Poppy again but her phone was turned off. While the guys were at the meeting, Erdene had gone to check Poppy's apartment and found no evidence. She had informed them about what she saw and then told them there was one more shot of getting a hint before giving up for the night.

While Tora was outside on the balcony, Erdene looked at her watch and knew it was time to make a phone call. Quincey had sighed as he suspected that the result of that call would not please his friend.

************

Tired from playing his game, Goliath had managed to find a book. Not just any ordinary book but one written by Q.B. Noyouko. Already amused by the title, he still sat in his chair as he opened it up and began reading it. He knew of Quincey's talent for writing but he never got the chance to read any material when he was human. He honestly didn't have an interest for it. Until, he met Erdene. She had proven to be so lively to him that he found himself curious to explore her interests.

Already within the middle of the chapter, his ears perked up when he heard a slight twitch coming from Poppy's sleeping pod. Pausing his reading, he looked up just as her monitoring screen beeped, alerting him of the movement. He got up and walked over to check on her status. Tapping through the screen, he saw nothing that would inform him of her waking up. Thinking it was just a glitch, he turned his head and studied her. Her eyes were moving rapidly under her lids, telling him she was dreaming.

When he was satisfied that no more movement would come from her, he went back to his chair. Yet, he still watched her from his position before he slowly went back to reading. Soon enough, he was shaking his head and quietly chuckling to himself. This exotic literature was definitely giving him more ideas to try with Erdene. He knew she would be very open to exploring. As his mind pictured Erdene in such provocative positions, he felt his phone sound off. Already knowing who it was, he answered without looking at the caller id.

“I was beginning to think you changed your mind.”

“ _Hello Goliath. Yeah, I'm sorry about how we left things.”_

“It's alright. I'm glad to hear your voice.” He shut the book and placed it on the ottoman when he leaned forward.

“ _Same here. ...Are you free? Maybe we can go back to the club again.”_

Tilting his head, he listened to the background noise and her tone of voice. He could hear the fast beating for her heart. “You sound nervous, is everything alright?”

“ _Of course...yeah. Definitely. I would um...really like to see you_.”

He heard the desperation in her voice. It thrilled him to know that she wanted to see him with such urgency. Already picturing her under him in her all glory, he seductively lowered his voice just for her. “How about tonight?”

There was pause and that sparked his interest. She never paused like that before.

“ _Tonight? Yeah that can work.”_

By now she definitely had his attention. Glancing up to Poppy's sleeping pod, he knew she would not awake any time soon. He leaned back in his chair with a cocky smirk and looked at his sharp pointy nails. “Then meet me on the corner of Ares Street and Amara Avenue. I'll be there a quarter till midnight. Let the doorman know I sent for you.” He could already savor her sweet blood in his mouth. It's been a minute since he last had her and just thinking about it made him crave her even more.

“ _Actually, you mind coming to me? I would like to chat before we go.”_

Arching an eyebrow, Goliath knew something was off with her. But he would oblige to her request if it meant that he could taste her after. “Anything you ask baby. I'll do. Where?”

************

With being up so high in the building, the city lights covered the natural starlight. But Tora was still able to see the stars with his heightened sight. He ran multiple ideas of where to find Poppy. Deep within his heart, he knew she couldn't have gone too far. She was afraid and he knew that after everything that happened at the mansion, she was still a fighter. There was no chance of her leaving him for dead. Remembering her full transformation, he knew she ran to keep her from losing herself. He just wished that he was with her in the very moment.

Feeling the urge to smoke, he reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette. The last one he had was the day of the party and it plagued him enough, that he broke the cigarette in half. He tossed it over the balcony with a scowl on his face. He was still watching it fall when the door to the balcony opened.

“Tora?” Quincey stepped out and had shut the door behind them. Erdene's voice had filled the atmosphere briefly before the outdoor sound overpowered Tora's hearing. “Was there something wrong with your food?” Quincey had asked as he had noticed the untouched meal back in the kitchen.

Tossing the rest of cigarette pack over the balcony, Tora stood with his back to Quincey. “I'm not hungry for it.”

Quincey took his seat next the little patio table he had there. “Well from Alice's notebook, Poppy was the same at the beginning but she learned to adjust.”

“It's different for me.”

“How so?” Quincey looked at Tora's tensed backside.

Tora turned his head to the side but didn't look over. “She was just a kid. Her body hadn't fully grown when she was turned. As for me...” He paused as he knew he could never be out in daylight again. Looking down at the hand that just healed, he realized why he craved her so much. It was because her blood was still running through him. “I can feel her Quincey.”

Sitting up straighter, Quincey was fascinated to hear some good news. “Is she close by?” But the look on Tora's face told him otherwise.

He let out a long sigh. “No. But I'm bonded to her. It's like she's right next to me. I just can't see her though.”

Fully understanding what Tora meant, Quincey nodded. “The blood of your maker. That's what Poppy said she remembered when she first became a vampire.”

Turning to face him now, Tora looked at Quincey. “I will always be bonded to her.” Knowing that made Tora's heart flutter. He knew he would always love and cherish Poppy no matter what obstacles came at them.

Quincey blushed as he couldn't help himself. “I know this is a bad time to plug this in but what you just said that's what Trevor told to Patricia in my story.” He nervously chuckled but settled down when he saw the evil glare from Tora. Holding his hands up in defeat, Quincey braced himself for a smack on the head. “I know, I know. I'll shut up now.” When it didn't come, he saw that Tora had moved across from him, on the other side of the table. He watched his friend, crossed his arms over his chest and staring out to the night sky with his head slightly tilted. “You know you're doing a lot better than what you think. Showing some restraint.”

Tora blinked once before he shifted his eyes over to Quincey. “What is it?”

Quincey found it remarkable that Tora could tell something was bothering him. Except, Tora picked up on things long before his new transformation. Wondering if Tora was just letting him talk or if he already knew, Quincey looked at him curiously. “So you don't have super hearing yet?”

Tora rolled his eyes. “Quince...”

Quincey nodded as he knew that tone. He cleared his throat. “We might have a problem.” He waited until Tora turned his head to give him full attention. “Erdene's guy...is Goliath.”

When realization hit, Tora's eyes slightly glimmered in red. “He's alive? And a vampire?” He growled out.

Quincey shrugged his shoulder and shook his head. “I pray that he is not and that this is another Goliath. But yes to being a vampire.” He said as he knew that those two had problems since their school days. But no matter how bad they argued or fought, Tora still remained a loyal friend to Goliath.

Before Tora could get his reply in, he looked over Quincey's shoulder. He already detected Erdene's presence before she opened the door and peeked her head out. “Okay all set. I told him to come here.” She looked at them both.

Tora scoffed before turning his head away. Quincey nodded. “That's fair.” He turned his body towards her and gave his full attention to her. “Do I have to accept him in? I don't remember how that works.”

Erdene looked down at him with a strange look. “You wrote a book about vampires.”

Rolling his eyes, he sighed. “Yeah but that doesn't mean all the stuff are true.” He said as he remembered what Poppy told him was true and what to exaggerate to make his story pop.

Erdene looked at him a little longer before she gave him the benefit of the doubt. “Just allow him in.” Quincey blew out a big puff of air as he still couldn't believe that he would accept another vampire into his home, let alone one that had disappeared a year ago.

Shortly after, they all went back inside. Erdene briefed them in about her conversation. She even told them how she met him. Quincey was the only one to ask question as Tora sat there listening. He didn't trust his voice to speak calmly. His mixed emotions were taking a lot out of him. But as much as he didn't want to deal with Goliath at the moment, Erdene convinced them that he would possibly show them the path to find Poppy.

Within the hour, all three were waiting in silence when the doorbell rang. Curious to know how he passed the security and check in desk, Quincey looked at Tora before he watched Erdene get up and answer the door.

Leaving it cracked open, she sweetly smiled. “Hello Goliath.”

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath shows them the way. Poppy continues to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. Happy MPL update for those who read this tomorrow. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter 27**

Standing in the doorway, he eyed his tall long haired lover. Amused to have known that she had given him the address to Quincey's residence. It didn't even effect him that he managed to surpass the heavy Balthuman guards down in the lobby or the one by the elevator. With such ease, he compelled every one of them and marveled at the fact that once he stepped into Quincey's residence, everything would go back to the way it was, like nothing ever happened.

“Hi baby.” He saw the sparkle in her eye, making him smirk. He pressed his hands on the doorway as she froze under his stare. But just like the other times, she always managed to pull from his trance. He found it very appealing that she could do that. Licking his lips, his eyes went down her body, getting a glimpse of that sexy tattoo in the middle of her chest through her tank top. Oh how he loved taking his time with his tongue, just trace over it. It seemed to drive her wild.

But just as he was getting aroused, Erdene had pulled back, letting the door open more to reveal Quincey and Tora standing shoulder to shoulder. The look of on their faces, telling him they were not in the mood for any of his antics. He cleared his throat and straightened out his suit vest and dress shirt. “Long time no see boys.” He sly smirked as he stood taller.

Quincey had stepped a little closer. With a confident tone, he looked straight into Goliath's eyes. “Come on in.”

Goliath felt the imaginary barrier vanish. Still wearing that sly smirk, he took his first step inside. “I'll promise to behave.” He held his hands up in surrender.

Erdene nibbled on her bottom lip. She was worried that he would be mad at her for setting it up. Like Poppy, she disliked lying. “I'm sorry Goliath. I really only asked you to come because we need your help to find my friend.”

Goliath shut the door behind him and released his spell on the Balthuman guards. He looked at her and nodded. Stepping over to her, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Placing a kiss to her temple, he replied. “Well she's been found.”

“Where is she?” Tora did not move an inch. He continued to stare at Goliath as he urged to get the answer.

Immediately, he could hear Tora's thoughts about ripping him apart. He heard the ones about finding Poppy as quickly as possible. Deciding to toy with him, he kept his cool and replied nonchalantly. “She's safe.” He pressed his nose into Erdene's hair and inhaled her sweet scent.

They all heard the deep guttural growl from Tora. Quincey and Erdene snapped their heads from Tora to Goliath afraid that there would be a fight. Without moving his head, Goliath looked over to Tora. Seeing the fire in his eyes, Goliath picked up on his strong scent. Anger and despair. Chuckling, he pulled away from Erdene and gave Tora his full attention. “Fuck, man you make this too fucking easy. You need to learn how to close your mind.”

Quincey crossed his arms over his chest as he wasn't amused with the blue haired man. “Goliath, _now_ is not the time to fuck with Tora.”

Goliath glanced over to the blonde and then nodded. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Like I said, she's safe.” He looked at all of them and they all stood there looking at him like they weren't sure about his answer. He arched brow at them. “Don't believe me? I'll take you to her.” He watched as they looked at one another before Tora gave him a nod. Instantly changing back to his usual demeanor, he turned back to Erdene. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder. “Ride with me baby. These two can follow behind me.”

Tora's glare did not lighten up as he gave another growl. He did want to be toyed with. He knew Goliath was a pure horn dog and would do anything for a piece of meat. Erdene must have seen the look as she offered Tora a soft smile. “It's okay, we'll go see her.” She turned and took Goliath's hand.

Quincey looked at Tora and vise versa. They didn't like it one bit that Goliath was involved but for Poppy's sake, they would go. Tora mentally closed himself up and felt a invisible shield protect him. He understood now, that was how a vampire closed their mind to others. Slowly, they followed Goliath. Instructing the Balthuman guards to stay in position, Quincey knew that he was safe with Tora alone.

In the garage, both men watched as Erdene hopped onto Goliath's motorcycle behind him. Quickly getting into Tora's red car, they followed closely. Soon enough, Tora already knew what direction Goliath was taking but remained silent. Taking the sharp turns and allowing the car to move along with the road curves, they all made it just outside the city limits.

Seeing the brake light glow brighter and the motorcycle slow down, Tora stepped on the brake. Quincey was holding onto his dear life on the handle as he hated how fast Tora drove. But he kept his mouth shut until he noticed they halted. Just off the road, Quincey recognized where they were. “This is Regina's peak.”

Tora kept his eyes on Goliath as the motorcycle moved slowly in front of them. “The fucker has been here all this time.”

Looking around the darkened sky, Quincey tried looking for some sort of building. “Makes sense. No one comes up here anymore.” His eyes fell on the uncompleted bridge were they had vandalized it as young teens.

Tora watched a boulder slowly slide open, showing the entrance of a tunnel. “Poppy knew. She could sense it.” He said knowing his woman was really on top of things without even realizing it.

Surprised, Quincey snapped his head to Tora. “You brought her here?” He knew the significance of this place. When they were younger, they had said only the worthy would ever know of this place. If it wasn't already evident, Quincey knew that Poppy was worth more than anything to Tora. Then, his question went unanswered as his eyes fell on the boulder stopped moving and then watched as Goliath rode inside. Tora followed him and they drove through the long tunnel.

Upon reaching the end, they came up on the garage where Goliath parked his motorcycle and helped Erdene off. Placing the helmets on the bike, Goliath fixed his hair while they waited for Tora and Quincey to get out of their car. Guiding them inside, they made it just up the entrance stairs of the underground house.

At the top, Joe appeared before them and looked at all four. “Good. You found him.” He said as his eyes fell on Tora and then eyes widened when he saw the change in Tora's eyes.

“Joe?” Tora looked at Joe and saw the yellowish white light surrounding him. He didn't see any colored light come from Goliath. Looking down to his hands, he didn't see a light on him either. He could only conclude it was because the others were alive and they was the undead.

Softening his look, he smiled at Tora. “Come on in. You all must be hungry.” He said as he stepped back and then guided them further into the residence. Joe began to tell him the same things he told Poppy about his whereabouts. He answered Quincey and Erdene's questions while Tora remained quiet. They were all heading through the hallway that would lead them to the resting room when Tora picked up on her strong scent. Picking up his pace, he follow it, not caring what Joe was saying anymore.

He was the first to step inside the resting room. His eyes moved around every sleeping pod until he saw Poppy. Rushing over to her, he looked at through the glass window. The beating of his heart quickened. Watching the black spots moving in swirls around her body. But as she slept, more and more of her own natural skin cleared up.

*************

The voice sounded familiar again. Friendly and warm. Poppy began walking down the path that was being shown to her. But as the more she walked further down, the longer the path got. She heard the familiar voice again. When she came upon a clearing, there was a small lake. She walked over to it and saw the green landscaping and the distant mountain. When she looked down to the water, she saw her own clear reflection. Still wearing the blood covered dress, she noticed her red pupils surrounded by blackness. Raising her hands up to her face, she noticed she was in full transformation. Afraid, she shut her eyes and did the only thing she could think of. She jumped into the water. Rinsing her face with the cold water, she hoped to get rid of her red eyes. Panic set in as the more she rubbed at her body, nothing changed. Screaming an inaudible sound, she swam out to the middle of the lake. As if she was trying to escape a monster.

Upon reaching the middle, she saw a glimmer beneath the surface. Looking around more. She was alone. Unable to go anywhere else, she took a deep breath and swam downward. The more she swam down, the glimmer grew into pure white light. Before she knew it, the light surrounded her until it shined so brightly, almost blinding her. Just as the light turned brighter, Poppy felt that she was no longer in a body of water. Opening her eyes, she realized she was inside her childhood home. Her breath was heavy as she looked around.

Standing in the middle of the living room, she recognized every little detail from the smallest picture frame to the biggest piece of furniture. This was her home that she had shared with her father before he passed. Stepping over to look at the picture frames, she felt a presence. Turning her head to look at the entryway from the hall, her eyes widened in surprise. “Dad?”

He stood just under the entry frame, smiling. Still wearing the big eye glasses and short sleeve dress shirt with brown pants. “Hey honey. You're grown so beautiful.” He said when she had run to him and embraced him in a tight hug. He had wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go.

“But I'm a monster.” She cried out as she continued to hug him.

Slightly pulling away to look into her eyes, he placed his hands round her face. “No you're not.” He smiled again for her.

Seeing her own face in him, she frowned. “I'm-I'm so sorry I killed you.” Her eyes filled with tears.

With his thumb, he wiped her tears. “It's okay. You didn't know.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“I miss you so much.” She moved in and hugged him tightly again.

He soothed her back as he let her hug him as much as she wanted. “I do too. Wish I could have been there for you. ...But that's why I sent Tora your way.”

Turning her head up to look at her father, her brows arched up. “You sent him?”

He chuckled as another presence came into the room. The room filling with cigarette smoke. “He guided him right to you, Little Flower.”

Pulling away from her father's embrace, she looked over to see the short white haired woman in her pink house robe and slippers. An actual cigarette in hand and inhaling the never ending nicotine. “Alice?” She couldn't believe they were in her dreams. If they were there, she also wondered who else. Looking at her father, she asked. “Is grandma here too?”

The man nodded and threw his thumb out the window. “She's out in the garden, waiting for you.”

Looking out the window, Poppy got excited to go see her. But just as she stepped away, she looked down to her hands to see her blackened pointy nails. “She won't be scared to look at me like this will she?” She looked up at her father with saddened eyes.

He had stepped over to her and took hold on both hands. Looking straight into her eyes, he gave her a proud smile. “Kiddo, we all accept you for who you are. You are our Poppylan. Nothing will ever change that.” Poppy could tell that he was right. Glancing over to Alice, the woman nodded in agreement. Feeling accepted for her true nature, Poppy calmed down and felt ready to see her grandmother. While she enjoyed seeing the, Poppy was still unaware of her visitors in the waking world.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the dream sequence...I promise Poppy will wake up. :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Poppy still dreaming, Tora and Goliath have a minor altercation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback.
> 
> I decided to post a day early because I'll be taking a few days off. No worries, I'll come back on the weekend. Either way, I hope you all have a wonderful holiday.

**Chapter 28**

She was being lead through the house to get to the garden. Holding her father's hand, she watched as the sunlight appeared and it didn't affect her at all. Embracing the sunlight, she stepped out onto the back porch of her childhood home. Her father and Alice had walked out before her and already heading over to the family garden. Poppy stood there noticing that it was exactly how she remembered. Her bike and helmet that her mother insisted that she wore positioned near the picket fence wall. Across the yard was her playhouse where she used to make mud pies for her father and mother. Looking to the side of the porch, she saw the porch swing and all of her stuff animals spread out.

Oh how she wished Tora could see it through her eyes. Tora. Her thoughts quickly turned to him again. Suddenly she felt his presence. Imaging his arms around her, his warm and soft lips against her cheek and neck. It was then her heart ached and she dropped to the floor, clutching her heart.

Feeling her distress, Alice and her father turned around. They rushed back to Poppy's side and offered her comforting a hand. “What's wrong?”

Poppy heard them but her focus was on the aching pain. It was strong and everything about it, screamed his name. Snapping her eyes to them, she frowned. “It's Tora.”

Taking a seat on the porch steps aside her, Alice gave her a soft smirk. “Even in your slumber, your bond with him is strong.”

Her eyes watered again. “Last time I saw him, he was dying. I left him there alone.” Her head hung low as she felt guilty for leaving Tora.

Her father wrapped his arm around her. He let Poppy cry in his arms just like when she was a child. “You gave him a change to survive.” He told her before kissing her hair.

Alice patted Poppy's thigh. “He would appreciate that.”

Poppy stopped crying and calm down. Realizing that if she was feeling Tora it meant he was still alive. Or else, he'd be in this dream too. Still in her father's embrace, she heard him speak. “Go to him. We'll always be here.”

She pulled away instantly. Fear in her eyes. “But if I wake up, I might lose control again. I could hurt him this time. I can never forgive myself if I hurt Tora.”

Giving her a reassuring smile, he caressed her cheek. “You won't. You know your body better than anyone. Trust in yourself, honey.”

Trusting his words, she realized that she had transformed back to her human side. Relieved and grateful, she looked up at him before hugging him again. “I love you all.” She moved and hugged Alice as well.

************

“She's beautiful.” Quincey said as he had walked into the resting room and noticed her sleeping state. Standing next to Tora, he saw the mouth piece she was drinking from and then watched as Joe had swapped out old blood bags and placed new ones without her missing a drop. Turning his attention back to Poppy, Quincey observed how her hands were nicely resting over her abdomen, like a resting angel.

They continued to watch as her eyes move inside her lids. “She's dreaming.” Tora commented as he pressed his hand over the glass of the pod. He itched to touch her skin. To hold her in his arms and kiss her sweet lips.

On the other side next to Joe, Erdene watched as well. Seeing Poppy that way, reminded her of a funeral. How she was displayed for them to see. It made Erdene very sad as she looked upon her friend looking like a corpse. “How long has she been in there?” Erdene asked as she turned to look at Goliath. He was leaning on counter table with his arms and ankles crossed before him.

“Tonight would make it two nights.” He tilted his head as he looked at Tora. “There's no real answer on when she'll wake up. That's up to her.” He raised his hand and began cleaning under his long nails.

Tora looked over his shoulder while pulling his hand away from Poppy's pod. He darted to Goliath and grabbed him by the collar of his dress shirt. “Where the fuck have you been?” He asked as he couldn't keep his calm anymore. He wanted answers to everything.

Goliath stared straight into the beast's eyes unmoved. “Keeping myself hidden.”

Pushing Goliath down to the floor, Tora gripped the slimmer man's throat. “Bullshit!”

Joe stepped around Erdene and went for Tora. He tried pulling the larger man away. “Tora there is no use for violence here.” Quincey had joined in on helping Joe pull Tora away.

Trying to help as well, Erdene knew that the simple way to distract Tora was to mention Poppy. “Tora stop it! You'll wake Poppy up. Please Tora, let Poppy get some peaceful sleep.” She shouted out.

Goliath felt the pressure around his neck. He knew that if he didn't get the big man off, he'd be crushed. “Get off me!” He used his own strength as Joe and Quincey managed to get Tora off. Slowly standing, Goliath rubbed at his neck and could feel himself healing. “Where have I been? I've been here all this _fucking_ time! You just never looked. Some fucking friend you guys are.” He glared daggers at Tora.

Seeing him heal, Tora growled as he was ready to pounce on him again. “I did look for you.”

“Yeah like for a fucking month.” Goliath scoffed as he fixed his hair back and straightened his shirt out.

Stepping into his personal space, Tora pressed on. “What did Vincent do to you?”

“What the fuck do you think Tora?! He had me thrown out like a broken dog. He had his little sadistic team torture me until I was on the verge of death.” Goliath growled back as his mind replayed his last human memories. The torture he endured under Martin, Claude and Scharch. He was glad they were all dead. Disappointed because it wasn't by his hand but nonetheless, glad.

“How did you become a vampire?”

Closing his eyes, Goliath hung his head. He knew he hadn't told Erdene that part yet. He didn't really want tell her that he knew Tora and Goliath until she asked him on the motorcycle ride over. “After I was thrown out on the street, I was left in the alley and when I was so fucking sure I was about to die, she came. My maker turned me right then and there.” He raised his head while he remembered the dark curly hair above his face and her red lips as she spoke to him moments before piercing his skin with her fangs..

Tora continued to stare and felt a barrier disappear from Goliath. He could hear him and everything that he allowed Tora to hear. Turning his head, he stared at Poppy sleeping. “What the fuck do you want from her?”

Not daring to move, Goliath let his invisible barrier stay down. “Nothing. Alice and Joe asked me to keep an eye out for her but I can see for you too.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“I don't need to be watched.” Tora moved his eyes back to him without turning his head.

Chuckling, Goliath walked around to find his seat. “Oh, trust me. Newbies can be so wild if remained untamed. You can never return from your bloodlust once it's out of control. You'll mutate to your true vampire form.”

Upon hearing his words, Tora knew that must have been a lie because he vividly remembered Poppy's new transformation and before losing consciousness, she transformed back. Back to the state she currently was in. Looking at Goliath confused, he felt Joe get closer to him.

“Tora?” Joe patted his shoulder.

“I'm not leaving her here.” Tora snapped his head to Joe.

Nodding, Joe gave him a worried look. “Tora if you risk waking her, she will lose complete control.”

Back beside her, Tora watched her sleep. Being near her, settled his nerves. It had been a few months since he saw her sleeping so peaceful. He knew she needed rest and didn't want to stop her from doing that. Letting go of a deep sigh, he gave in. “Fine. But I'm staying here until she wakes up. When she does, we're leaving.” He growled as he made plans to leave Narin City if they had to. He wanted them both to be free. He didn't care about clan life anymore. He knew Quincey would understand that.

“And where will you go, Tiger?” Goliath asked as he knew that was a ridiculous plan. It was obvious that Tora had no clue how vampire rules went.

“Far the fuck away from you.” Tora glared at Goliath as he still held the grudge of the man's deceit. Joe at this time, had grabbed a warm blood bag and offered it to Tora but he declined it. He would wait to drink from Poppy.

Knowing that was stupid move, Goliath rolled his eyes and shook his head. Except, he knew that urge too well. He had it when he first turned. But while he didn't say anything, he didn't want to stay in the same room with Tora either. Upon appearing next to Erdene, he took her hand and they left the room. It didn't take long before Joe left too, leaving Quincey to stay behind with Tora. Quincey had found Goliath's seat and sat down. Rubbing the back of his neck, he felt the small ting vibrate from his pocket.

Fetching out his phone, Quincey left Tora to his thoughts as he went through his messages. “Seems the leaders of the Nine Daggers want to meet up.” He said as he stared hard at the message.

Tora watched as Poppy's eyes slowed under her lids. “What do you want to do?” He watched as he could barely see the tiniest white light giving out from her body. She was still there and knew she would not lose to her bloodlust.

Looking up from his phone, Quincey watched the scene in front of him. “I should meet up with them and see what they offer. I don't know much, but to keep our boys at peace, they're going to have to bring something pretty hefty.”

“When?”

“Tonight.” Quincey breathed out of his nose and felt guilty. Hanging his head low, he spoke again. “I know you don't want to leave her.”

Staring at her peaceful face, Tora closed his eyes. He knew she was safe there. No harm would come to her. Turning to face Quincey, he nodded. “I'll go and as soon as we're done, I'll come back.”

To be continued....


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath and Erdene talk. Later on Quincey meets the leaders of the rival clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back as promised. THANK YOU to everyone for your wonderful feedback. I hope everyone is enjoying their weekend, I know I am. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.  
> Excuse my errors, I wanted to get this one out for you all who patiently waited for this update.

**Chapter 29**

“Are you worried about her babygirl?”

His voice was low for her to hear as he tenderly caressed one side of her neck while his lips left a trail on her other shoulder. His full body facing Erdene as she sat with legs propped over his lap as they sat out in the living room in the large couch. Goliath stole glances between kisses as he dared not to do more but caress and kiss her. He knew her well enough what she liked and allowed him to do.

Erdene had her arms crossed over her chest as she let him softly touch her. With her emotions running wild, her clear blue eyes looked at him seriously. “Of course I am. She's my best friend.”

And as much as she worried for Poppy, her mind was trying to understand all the information and events that just happened within days. Just a week ago, they were attending the Balthuman party and now, they were all inside a hidden location. To top it off, her lover simply revealed things that she withheld herself from asking for so long. It was very surprising and it made her even more curious.

Goliath looked at her as he sat up straighter. No longer kissing her shoulder. Putting his hand on her cheek, he caressed it with the back of his fingers. Offering a sympathetic smile, he looked into her eyes. “No harm will come to her. I give you my word.”

Looking into his golden eyes, she knew he was serious and honest. Not since she wore the protection necklace that Alice gave her, had he compelled her. Which surprised her that he still came around and continued to date her even with it on. Glancing down to his free hand, she knew now would be the time to ask. He was an open to her. “Goliath? Where's your maker?”

His eyes moved down to where she was looking. “Why does it matter? It's in the past now.” When his eyes went back to her face, she was looking at him. She uncrossed her arms and leaned closer to him.

“Yes. But still...you had this look in your eyes back there. I know you were thinking about her.”

Debating on what to tell her, Goliath knew he could not hide it from her. He nodded as he sighed. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

The need to know everything overtook her as she adjusted her body closer to him. “Her name. Her whereabouts. Do I need to worry about her coming back?”

Seeing the concerned look in her eyes made him smirk. “Why would she make you worry?”

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand and pressed his knuckles to her chest. “Stop beating around the bush. You know why.”

He stared at her chest as he listened to her heartbeat. She was right. Even if he wasn't a vampire, women always worried about the ex coming back to stir trouble. He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. “Her name was Temperance. You won't have to worry about her because she's been condemned to sleep.”

Curious, she furrowed her brows. “What happened?”

Goliath shrugged as the expression on his face softened, leaving him vulnerable. “Don't really know all the details. Except, around the time she made me, the Elders were already looking for her. You see there are rules that all of my kind have to abide by. Depending on how big the offense was, if we break them, we get punished.”

Erdene frowned. “Poppy's maker was condemned to death. If Temperance was condemned to sleep, then it wasn't that bad. Right?”

Goliath sighed heavier. Closing his eyes as he didn't want to shed a tear. “Think about it, babygirl. Would you like to die quickly or drag it out?” When he opened his eyes, he looked at with sad eyes.

She still held his hand and gently rubbed his knuckles against her warm flesh. “I see your point. But don't you think these Elders could change their minds about her sentence?”

As quickly as he got sad, his expression changed. He shrugged again and then shook his head. “There's a possibility but once the Elders give out the sentence, it's very unlikely that they will change their minds.”

They sat there in silence for a long moment until she softly asked, “What did she look like?”

He stared out to the wall as he reminisced. “She looked like she belonged somewhere on the big screen.” Pulling his hand away from her chest, he brought her hand with his and kissed her palm. Looking at her, he gave her a smirk. “She always had red lipstick on. About your height, maybe a tad shorter. Loose curly hair that stopped below her shoulder. Her eyes were as clear as yours but green. She had a curvy body.”

Feeling a little jealous, Erdene still couldn't help but appreciate his maker's description. “She sounds gorgeous.”

“Yeah but not as sweet as you.” He kissed her palm again as he inhaled her vanilla and green apple scent.

“I hardly believe that.” A chuckled escaped her lips. If his maker truly was what he described, she had some competition.

Goliath looked at her and could tell she was getting jealous. He licked his lips before moving her swifty on top of his lap. “Enough about Tempy. Have you thought about what I've asked?” He reached up and began caressing her neck again.

She pressed her body closer to him. Her cheeks turned pink as she went back to what he had asked her weeks ago. “I-I...”

Goliath leaned closer and began kissing her ear. “I'll be a gentleman and I won't do anything without your consent. I promise.” He said as he would do anything for her. Erdene had come to hold a special place in his undead heart. He would protect her and love her for whatever duration they had left.

Enjoying his touch, her mixed emotions had settled. Her body lusted for him but her heart was still struggling to let him completely in. “No one else but me?” She whispered.

Looking at each other, Goliath knew what his request meant for her. He shook his head, telling her that he was hers and nobody else. Leaning into each other, they softy kissed. However, before their kiss could deepened, they heard footsteps. They parted just in time for Tora and Quincey walking out of the resting room.

“Oi!” Tora looked at them on the couch and could smell their arousal. He rolled his eyes at Goliath before he looked over to Erdene. “We gotta take care of something.”

Erdene nodded. “I'll stay Tora. I'll keep an eye out for her.” In truth, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to make sure Poppy had everything she needed.

Goliath placed his hands over the back of the couch and smirked at both men. “You're going to see Taira?” His eyes narrowed in on Quincey.

Looking at him shocked, Quincey's eyes widened. “How did...?” He didn't even finish his question when he quickly remembered they could read him. “Right, my mind.” He ran a hand through his hair.

Moving Erdene gently off his lap. “I'll go with you.” He told them before he kissed her lips. Cupping her face, he softly smirk. “If you need anything, Joe's around.” She nodded to him before he got up and then darted over to Tora. By his side in a blink of an eye, all three left without another word.

Once in the car, Tora knew something was up. He knew the rumors of Goliath being involved with the Nine Daggers but that was all said after he was probably made into a vampire. Glancing over to the backseat, he watched Quincey nervously nibble on his lip. Quincey looked over and saw Tora looking.

“ _You hear me?”_

Quincey's eyes widened and nodded.

“ _Good. This is how we'll communicate throughout the meeting. No one else could hear us.”_

Tora focused back on the road as he drove them out of there and to the location that Quincey told him earlier.

“ _Quince, he knows something. I can sense it. Why would he just tag along?”_

Quincey glanced over to Goliath and saw the back of his head as he watched the outside would pass by. Glancing back to Tora, Quincey cleared his throat. “Goliath, is there something I should know about Taira and the rest of the Nine Daggers?”

“You mean the fact that they're all fucking blood suckers?” He continued to look at the night sky.

Snapping his head to Tora, Tora kept his mouth shut. Turning his attention back to Goliath, Quincey leaned closer. “All of them?” Finally turning his head Goliath looked over his shoulder to the blonde and nodded. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, Quincey shook his head. “Fucking hell.”

Tora stared out to the road as he headed back to the city. Listening to them talk, he now understood why the clan struggled to find any lead about the rival clan. It was no wonder Vincent was obsessed about finding something even believing the rumors. Quickly glancing to the passenger seat, he growled. “Were you the one fucking over the politicians?”

Goliath softly chuckled. “No, I just handed over what I knew. A favor for a favor.” He looked at Tora's profile before he looked out the front and watched as they were the only ones on that road.

Tora scoffed and shook his head. “Just like a dirty politician.” He commented as he loathed all dirty cops and any city official that was just in it for the money.

Goliath barked laughing. “Oh you got me on that one.” He looked over to Tora very amused. “W _hat else can you do?”_

Tora heard him clearly and refused to talked to him in their mind link. “I can tell you haven't fed from a fresh source in two weeks.” He turned his head and arched an eyebrow.

Surprised, Goliath smirked. It had taken him a long time to get real specific with his sense of smell. “That's a damn good nose. I'm jealous.” He wondered if it had it do with Poppy's blood. Curious now, he wanted to see what Tora brought to the table. “What else?” Tora looked back to the road.

Quincey cleared his throat while his leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. “Can we save the who's got what banter for now? I want to concentrate on what I'm up against.”

Goliath looked over his shoulder. “What you're up against, is a fucking vampire bitch that wants more territory. To protect our kind from the greedy clan members.”

“How much territory?”

Goliath shrugged. “Last time I knew, they want it from the corner of Ares and Amara down to Nyx and 105th.”

This time feeling like his eyes would fall out, Quincey looked from him to Tora and back. “That's practically half of Balthuman territory.” Nothing else was said as they made it back into the city.

************

Just outside Balthuman jurisdiction, Tora parked the car and made sure to open Quincey's door as they both put on their fake personas. It was past midnight but they still had a few more hours before dawn broke. Leading them, Goliath entered the club, Eden. Which was ironic because the moment they entered, it looked like the pits of hell. Tora immediately smelled blood. Looking around, the club was practically empty. Which meant it was just cleared. Or in Tora's mind, a set up. _“I don't like this one bit, Quince.”_

“ _I don't either. Smells like a set up.”_ Feeling Tora's tension, Quincey made sure not to break away from his boss role. He already spotted a group coming from the second floor as they stood in the middle of the dance floor. Tora stepped closer to Quincey, ready for anything. While Goliath had stood near them but enough to stand alone.

Gathering around them, a group nine vampires stood confidently as their only female leading member stepped closer. “Welcome. I'm Taira. These are my associates.” She hand gestured out to them. Quincey acknowledged with a nod. Taira, a tall busty long haired blonde, smirked as she moved to show them a booth. “Please have a seat.” She began walking over there while Quincey quickly glanced at Tora. Taking a seat, only Taira and him sat at the booth while the rest stood close by. “Some wine?” She looked over as one of her associate, came over with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

Tora watched the blonde as he quickly recognized her. _“She reeks of Vincent. Careful Quince, they're trying to read us.”_ Very guarded, he could feel pressure as if they were trying to break his invisible mind wall. He glanced over to Goliath as he shook his head. Non-verbally telling him not to give in. Tora crack his neck and saw that some of the others were looking at him. Looking back to the blonde, Tora couldn't believe this woman had infiltrated Balthuman territory.

“ _I recognize her too. She was his escort at the party.”_ Quincey smelled the wine and could tell it was strong. Politely, he held his glass up. “Thank you.” He took a small sip before placing it down on the table.

Taira drank more before putting her glass down. “Let's get down to business. Shall we?” She looked Quincey dead in the eye.

“Of course.”

She nodded. “But first...let me clear up some stuff up.” She turned to look at Tora as she recognized him as well. “Yes, I was Vincent's lover. And he had no idea who or what I was.” She smirked and winked at him before turning back to Quincey. Her smirk turning into a smile. “Now tell me, how did you manage to turn him and use him as your slave?”

Tora growled as he balled up his fists. “I'm not a slave.”

Looking over to him, she tilted her head. “But we know you are the Balthuman dog.” Some of the others began to chuckle.

Tora snapped his eyes at them and took a step closer. Quincey held his hand up to him. “Tora don't!” Immediately Tora stopped as he knew they were just testing Quincey's power over him. He growled again.

Goliath rolled his eyes as he was standing off the side leaning against a foundation pillar. “Taira?”

The woman turned her head passed Tora and focused on Goliath. Growling at him, she pointed her finger. “You were suppose to follow orders.”

Goliath shrugged as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I got busy.”

Scoffing, she shook her head. “Fucking worthless.”

Quincey sighed and he wanted to leave already. He made sure to close his mind before entering the building, so he made sure to show no emotion either. “I know you want more territory. What's in it for me?” He asked as he got Taira's attention.

“Your life.” A deep voice came from one that was standing closest to Tora.

Quincey smirked. “My life?” He shook his head and looked only at Taira. “Well what else do you offer?”

Growling from being ignored, the same vampire stepped closer. “You're just a fucking human. You really think you have power here?”

Quincey smirked as he watched Tora move to stand between them. “Oh I must have some power if you had to invite me here.” He looked back to Taira as he shed no sign of fear.

“Fucking human!” The vampire turned his attention to Tora and meet him in a staring match.

Taira sighed as she rose her glass and drank her wine. “I apologize for my associate.” She focused on the man across from her. “Alright, Quinceton. Let's play.” She knew what they demanded and was curious to see what Quincey would agree to. “We want all of Balthuman territory. In return, we'll give you more money that you have ever seen.”

Unimpressed, Quincey sat there as he casually rubbed a finger in the rim of his wine glass. “You think I want money?” He grabbed his wine and drank another sip. “My family has had this territory of many generations. I'm not about to give it away without a reasonable explanation.” He set his glass down. “So please come up with something worth my time or I'll walk.” He looked at her waiting for her counteroffer.

But it wasn't her that he got the reply from. The short-tempered and impatient vampire from earlier growled as he broke his staring match from Tora and focused on Quincey. “You little shit! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to her like that!”

Tora stood his ground and got in the vampire's way. There was no way he would let that creature near Quincey. “Step back or I'll make you.”

The vampire stood eye to eye with Tora and chuckled at the soft threat. “Please. You might think you're strong but you haven't fed yet.” The vampire's nose flared as he inhaled Tora's scent.

Tora growled back at him. “Want to try me?”

“Darren, don't!” Taira's voice shouted just before the vampire now known as Darren moved to throw the first punch. Tora quickly blocked it and countered with a throw himself. The fight broke out onto the dance floor as both made contact with each punch. Healing themselves as they threw the next punch. No one else stepped in as they knew that this match was between them alone.

As the fight progressed they noticed that Darren had began throwing open hand swings as his claws drew blood on Tora's body. Ripping into Tora's shirt and nearly missing Tora's face. Tora had enough of the blood sucker and managed to get him by the neck and began applying pressure. Darren grunted as he tensed up feeling the pressure of the bones wanting to snap. Instantly, he threw a punch, but Tora blocked it with his free hand. Darren quickly used his other hand and as he flattened out his hand he drove his sharp nails into Tora's shoulder. Tora growled loudly as they both looked at each other with their red eyes. Feeling Darren's nails inside his body, Tora loosened his grip on Darren's neck as he continued to dig into Tora's shoulder.

Smelling Tora's blood, made everyone tense up. Soon their weapons were drawn when Tora continued to hold onto Darren despite being injured. Watching Tora growl and grip Darren's neck harder again, Quincey suddenly felt the tip of a dagger on his neck. He froze as he held his neck up and away from the blade. Looking over to Taira as she calmly drank her wine.

************

In silence of the room, the soft beep monitoring Poppy's heart rate echoed. As the blood run their course through the silicone tube, it suddenly stopped mid way. Within the sleeping pod, Poppy's skin returned to normal as well as her nails. Not a minute pass, when suddenly her big brown eyes snapped open. But they didn't stay brown too long before her eyes glowed red.

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's awake!!! what will happen next? muahahaha


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy shows up unexpectedly, surprising everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and feedback. I hope I didn't make you wait too long.  
> Enjoy the next update!!

**Chapter 30**

Sitting in the study, Erdene had found a book to read. It was one of Quincey's old novelettes. She loved his writing and couldn't wait to fully read the next one, whenever that was because with everything that happened, Gil gave Quincey some time off because of a “family” emergency. The same went for Poppy even though Gil repeatedly questioned Erdene on why Poppy hadn't reported back yet. Exhausted from keeping up the charade, she really hoped that her friend would wake up before she would have to use the lame excuse of faulty cell phone service areas.

Turning the page onto the next chapter, Erdene was startled when a high pitched alarm went off. Setting the book down, she rushed out the study and found Joe leaving the television room. Meeting each other in the hallway, Joe's eyes were wide. “She's awake!” He shouted through the alarm before they hastily headed over to the resting room.

Upon entering, they were shocked to find Poppy's sleeping pod empty. Joe rushed over and tabbed on the monitor screen and then the alarm turned off. Looking around for her, they were startled again when they felt a small gust of wind come up behind them. Spinning around, their eyes widened as they met Poppy's eyes.

Standing before them, Poppy ripped off the adhesive patches from her chest and handed them to Joe. Moving her eyes from him to Erdene, her irises continued to glow a rich red. Studying them while inhaling their scents, she was able to narrow in on Tora's scent. Stepping closer to them, her eyes softened. “Where is he?”

Surprised to see her like nothing ever happened, Erdene took a long look at her short friend. “T-they all w-went out.” She didn't meant to stutter but just seeing the glow around Poppy sent chills down her spine.

Joe cleared his throat as he studied Poppy. He could see that she had no sign of her bloodlust taking over. When his eyes went back to hers, he could see the swirling of the blood in the middle of her irises. “Have you rested enough?” He saw her shook her head. “What woke you?” He knew that something was wrong if she had awaken.

“Tora's hurt. I need to find him.” Pushing past them, she grabbed her black ankle boots. Once they were back on her feet, she fixed her knee high tights and her skirt. She noticed her long cardigan nicely folded near by and then quickly put it on. Adjusting her hair out of it, she looked at them before her eyes looked out the doorway. In a blink of an eye, she darted past them and out of the room.

Erdene moved to go after her. “Poppy, wait!”

Jose caught her arm and shook his head. “There's no use on chasing her. She'll find him.” He said confidently. Joe could tell something was different about Poppy. In the small encounter they just witnessed, he was able to read her body language clearly. There was longer any sign of fear in Poppy. Beside the fact that she was worried, she was being protective, much like a master vampire.

Placing the adhesive patches on the medical table, he guided Erdene out of the room. “Come on. If you plan on being a vessel, you need to rest and feed properly.” He told her as he referred back to their conversation they just had before she went off to the study. Joe was already aware of the possibility of Erdene taking that role because Goliath had mentioned it. Fully prepared, Joe knew he would make sure things would be different this time. Afterall, he was Goliath's guardian.

************

Reaching the garage, Poppy halted and inhaled a big breath. Tora's scent was very strong there as well as Quincey's and Goliath. Looking around, she spotted Goliath's motorcycle. Without hesitation, she grabbed his helmet and got on. Thankfully the keys were still in the ignition. Twisting the key, the bike's engine turned on. Sending a strong vibration through the rest of the body. Kicking off the brake stand, Poppy revved the bike and when she was ready, she let go of the clutch and shot off down the long driveway. She only slightly slowed when the opening of the garage gradually slid opened but when she knew that she could get by without hitting the rock boulder, she sped past it and onto the road. Putting the bike at full speed, she lifted the visor up on occasion to making sure she followed Tora's scent. Visualizing it, she saw the misty line showing her the way. Fully aware of any passerby, she expertly rode the motorcycle through the roads and into the city.

************

It was indeed a setup and Quincey still had a dagger to his neck while he continued to sit inside the booth. His clear blue eyes watched the back of Tora as he continued to choke out Darren. However, the power shifted when Darren dug his nails deeper into Tora's shoulder, making Tora bleed out faster.

Feeling the numbness in his right arm, Tora began to lose his grip around Darren's neck. While in each other's face, Tora growled as he had no intention of letting him go. In a split movement, Darren managed to get Tora's other shoulder. Using both clawed hands, he struggled to bring Tora down to his knees. Feeling the grip loosen up, Darren broke free from Tora's hold. Seeing the situation, he was so amused that he could get the Balthuman dog to kneel.

Tora glared up at him as he felt the pain in his shoulders get worse. Whatever this vampire was doing, it was preventing him from moving. It was like his body was getting heavier by the minute. Not wanting to go down like that, Tora grabbed Darren's wrists and pulled him down. With a headbutt, Tora knocked Darren back and his nails out of his body.

Darren growled, baring his fangs at Tora before he darted back over. The fight continued on the floor until Tora managed to get Darren on his back. Just as another fist came towards Darren, he pulled out a silver dagger and aimed it at Tora's heart.

Tora froze as he could smell the poison emanating from the blade. Slowly backing away from Darren, he watched as the vampire got up and continued pointing the dagger at him. Chuckling, Darren took out his gun from its side holster. He clicked the safety off and pointed it at Tora as well.

As all of the Nine Daggers clan members present in the room were practically drooling with excitement, they were all startled when the front doors burst opened. Thrown off their hinges, everyone in there snapped their heads to the big gust of wind that pushed into the area. Protecting their eyes from the wind, they did not notice they had a new guest among them.

Appearing next to Darren, Poppy stood there angered. She was still short compared to the opposing vampire but that didn't phase her. Looking at the dagger and gun in his hands Poppy tightly gripped both forearms and crushed the bones. Instantly Darren screamed in pain. Moving herself between both men, she glared at him with such hatred. “Get away from him!” She brought up her leg and using her strength, she pushed against the vampire chest, throwing him across the room.

Darren landed with a loud and hard thud against the wall before he fell to the floor. Without caring for his reaction, Poppy turned to face Tora. Her eyes went to his damaged shirt and saw the streaks of blood. She frowned as she reached up to touch his skin. Upon seeing her Tora's eyes filled with surprise. He looked down at her fingers touching his healing skin. When their eyes met, they looked as if a hundred years had passed. Yearning for each other.

Before they could talk, Taira had moved from the booth and stood up. “Well what do we have here?” She pushed her long blonde hair off her shoulder and crossed her arms under her chest, making them appear bigger. “Poppylan is it?” She smirked with a eyebrow arched.

Snapping her head, Poppy glared at them. “You touch him again and I'll kill you.” Her words spread like venom, making the other vampires hesitantly take a step back. They could sense the power radiating off Poppy. It was a power that no one had every felt before. It was quite intimidating for them.

Joining their group again, Darren growled to Taira. “Let me kill the little bitch and her dog.” He looked over to them.

Using this time to move, Tora stepped forward to block Poppy but she had other plans. Without breaking eye contact with Darren, Poppy darted over to Taira. Pulling her away from her clan, Poppy kicked the back of Taira's knees, bringing her down. Still she had not broke eye contact as she let all of them watch as her eyes turned completely black with her glowing red irises. Baring her fangs at the opposing vampires. “Don't tempt me.” She growled as she brought Taira's head back, exposing her neck.

Looking up at best she could, Taira masked her fear. Her nose smelled the dominance in the short woman. “My...you are strong, honey.” She had to admire the strength under Poppy's grip.

Moving her eyes from the males, Poppy looked down to Taira. Recognizing her from the party, Poppy arched a brow. “You can mask your scent.” Even with the masking, Poppy can see the slight fear in the vampire eyes.

“My special little trick.” Taira winked as she knew Poppy could recognize her. “You might not be able to smell me but I can smell you...on him.” She looked over to Tora and licked her lips. “He is delicious, honey.”

Poppy's grip got tighter around the blonde's head. Lowering herself to Taira's ear, Poppy angrily whispered. “Like I said. You touch him again and I will kill you.” She glanced over to seeing the males in the group holding their daggers up, ready to make a move. She had even managed to notice where Quincey and Goliath stood in the whole ordeal. Turning her attention back to the female knelt next to her, Poppy moved behind Taira. “You all know very well what happens when we wake up before our time.” She looked at the male vampires while she snaked her free hand around Taira's neck. Her natural sharp fingernails turned longer and darkened until pitch black.

Taira let out a slight grunt as she felt the pressure. Hearing the growls from her clan members, she saw them trying to take a step forward. Shooting her hand up, she stopped them but Darren refused to listen. “Darren, stand down.” Taira shouted to him. Breathing heavy and fast as Poppy began applying more pressure. “Tell me Poppylan, what do you want?” She grunted again.

Feeling the bone ready to snap, her nails pierced through tender skin while Poppy looked over to Quincey with the dagger at his neck. Thinking quickly on her feet, she looked back down to Taira. “You so much touch Quincey and Tora or anyone that is involved with me, you better pray that I don't come back and rip you to shreds.” She squeezed her neck making Taira gasp in pain. Talking into her ear again, Poppy's voice darkened. “You know the rules of killing our kind without the elders' approval.”

Starting to choke, Taira was in pain. “But Quincey isn't...”

During this whole time, Tora had stood close to Poppy. As much as he wanted to take over in giving the pain, Poppy's magnetic pull had him back down. He would wait for her signal and watch in admiration on her new control of power. While he watched, her glow grew brighter around her and then suddenly turned black the moment her eyes changed transformed. He knew that once all of this was over, he'd have to ask her what all that meant.

Feeling the admiration coming off Tora, Poppy held her head assertively as it secretly turned her on. But pushing those thoughts away for the moment, she held Taira's head at an angle, ready to rip it off. “He belongs to me and Tora. Lay a finger on him and I'll get the Elders' approval.”

She felt the chill run through her body at Poppy's threat. If there was anything that vampire feared the most beside the losing control to the bloodlust, was dealing with the wrath of the Elders. Looking over to the Quincey at the booth, she gave her associate a quiet signal to back off. “Quinceton...I'll give you forty-eight hours to think about what you want in return.” She looked back up to Poppy and gasped when the pressure was released. Darting away immediately, she stood by her group, rubbing at her neck as it began to heal. Looking at Poppy, she bowed her head in respect. “Let's go.” She snapped her fingers and soon all of the Nine Dagger clan members were out of the building.

Seeing that they weren't coming back, Poppy exhaled a big breath. Throwing her head back, she closed her eyes and felt herself return to normal. Upon opening her eyes and moving her head back down, she watched as Quincey slid out of the booth. While Tora moved closer to her, Quincey's eyes were wide as he took notice of her brown eyes and her black fingernails morphing back to her natural tone.

Turning over to Tora, she wrapped herself around him. Feeling his strong arms around her, she felt complete again. She softly smiled when he buried his face into her neck. Pressing him closer to her, she felt her body trembled. It felt too surreal. Part of her couldn't believe he was alive yet alone a vampire now. She inhaled his scent and could smell herself on him.

Walking slowly over to them, Quincey was feeling a little overwhelmed. “Never thought I'd be in the middle of a vampire showdown.” He turned his head trying to understand what had just happened.

Slightly pulling away but still in Tora's arms, she looked over to Quincey. “I'm sorry I claimed you that way. Vampires are...possessive.” She explained it as simple as she could. While she had no intention of really claiming him, for his safety, it was the only thing she could do to let others know to back off.

Scratching the back of head, Quincey let out a never chuckle. “No kidding.”

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up and saw the glimpse of his red eyes. Moving her hands up, she caressed Tora's face. “I can't believe you're a...” She pushed up to her tip toes and then pressed her lips against Tora.

Tora held onto her tightly as he deepened their kiss. Afterwards, they rested their foreheads against each other. “I thought I was dead for sure.” He admitted. Giving her a soft smirk, he reached up and caressed her cheek. They were the same temperature now and carried the same scent.

Enjoying their reunion, they froze when they heard the echoing sound of applause. “You know girl fights are fucking hot.” Goliath had walked over from his position. Meeting them in the center of the dance floor, he smirked at them. Right after he gave her wink, he was surprised when Poppy glared at him. She sprung out of Tora's hold and managed to knock Goliath to the floor. Pinning him down, she found his gun that he was hiding under his shirt. She pressed the barrel to his forehead while she grabbed onto his neck.

Goliath started to choke. “What the fuck?!” He looked up at her shocked. Her strength was more powerful than his. During the altercation he felt her power as well and found it intimidating. Just seeing her in that very moment, he was aware that she was in control of her bloodlust now. “You're fucking strong, little flower.”

Lowering her face closer to him, she looked at him angered. Using her small thumb, she clicked off the safety. “Tell me why I shouldn't shoot you right now?” Even feeling his mind closing her out, Poppy could see the real truth in his eyes. She didn't need to read this thoughts. This new ability would come in handy. Watching the light swirl in his gold irises, she looked spaced out. She could see that he only tagged along to see if he could renegotiate his contract with the Nine Daggers. His freedom for their lives. Growling, she blinked and squeezed his neck tighter. “How dare you bring them here and put them in danger?”

He latched onto her wrist. Gasping for air, he did his best to break from her hold but to no avail. “Remember...the Elders' approval.” He choked out.

She slammed him against the floor harder before she released him. “You. Were. Their. Friend!” She moved off him and returned to Tora's side. Tora had then took the gun from her while he continued to stare at Goliath.

Rubbing his neck, Goliath inhaled big breaths. “You're right. I'm sorry.” He held his head down before he looked at all three of them apologetically.

Tora stood protectively in front of Poppy. “What did Taira mean about following orders?”

Standing up slowly, Goliath looked straight at Tora. “She wanted me to recruit as many new members including you and Poppy.” He said as he remembered the meeting with Taira and the others as they wanted worthy humans and the best of vampires in the city.

Still not trusting his words, Tora asked him again. “Who really turned in the politicians?”

Needing a good drink right about now, Goliath sighed as he put his hands on his hips. “Taira...It was part of the plan to make Vincent go raging mad. So, when time came, we would have had a fucking army against the Balthuman clan.” He glanced over to Quincey before he looked back to Tora who growled at him. As Tora stepped forward, Goliath held his hands up. “Easy there, Tiger.”

Feeling the shift in temperature, Poppy reached out to Tora. She could sense daylight was approaching and that wouldn't be good for them. Her hand pressed against Tora's bicep. “Baby, let's go. We need to get back.”

Quincey nodded as he was in total agreement. “Yes, Tora. I'm sure we all had enough for tonight.” He was ready to leave that place. Watching Tora step back, he quickly followed them out letting Goliath take the last place. Once outside, Goliath saw his bike and didn't hesitate to get on. Tora whisked Poppy off to his car and let Quincey join them. Wanting to head back home, at that moment, their only option is to return back to the hidden location. It was best to hide for the day there. Quincey quickly made calls to his home residence informing his clan guards to be alert in case of any surprise attack.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as this one is coming to an end, I have quite a few ideas for other ongoing stories.  
> With Lilydusk's recent NSFW secret garden posts, it inspired me to take a slight turn and devote some attention over to Asura's Bride. What I had in mind was AU of NSFW Princess of Mine. Just second guessing myself if I should do it.  
> What are your thoughts?  
> Maybe I'll post a snippet in the comment section to give you all a taste. let me know.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy, Tora and Quincey on the ride back. Tora has his first blood drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the update! :)

**Chapter 31**

The start of the ride back was quiet as Tora had followed Goliath back to the hidden location. He had managed to hold onto Poppy's hand while he drove, not wanting to let her go. Poppy welcomed his touch as she sat in the front passenger seat. Being able to sense the shift in the air, she could tell Quincey was on edge. She didn't blame him after everything that had happened. Letting him compose himself, she quietly waited for him to talk.

Without waiting too long, Quincey nibbled on his bottom lip as he pushed his troubling thoughts away. Deciding to distract his mind, he turned his attention to his friend. “Poppy dear, how are you doing?” Although he was a bit nervous with her sudden awakening and remembering how she looked back there in the club.

Poppy softy smirked. Turning her head over her shoulder, she met his eyes. “No need to be nervous around me. I've rested enough.” In truth, she did feel rested but knowing that she could use a little more sleep, she didn't want to part from them again. “I'll protect you.” She winked at him before turning back to face the road. Having the strong sensation of protecting her friends, made her feel she had a purpose.

Quincey smiled. “I'm sure you will. I didn't think you'd be stronger than any of us.” He turned his head to look out his window.

Looking down to her hand intertwined with Tora's hand, she nodded. “With my body recovering from all the blood loss. I feel changed.” She admitted.

Both Tora and Quincey turned their heads to look at her. “Changed how?” Tora asked as he wondered it that was good or bad.

Feeling their curiosity, she gently squeezed Tora's hand before she replied. “I feel much stronger. As you saw earlier, I can control my bloodlust now.” She softly giggled as she surprised herself. Looking out to the road, she could feel the energy of the sun coming soon. Knowing that daylight was a struggle, she wondered if she would still be able to tolerate it. One thing was for sure, her taste for human food was gone. Blood would be her complete diet from that moment on.

Listening to her sudden revelation, Quincey if it meant that her human side was gone. “You're full fledged now?” Poppy looked over her shoulder. She nodded as she didn't know what else to say.

Quincey quieted down after that. He, too, didn't know what to say to that. He had accepted Poppy the first time as half vampire. He welcomed the change in Tora when he turned. Now, there he was again, looking at his friends who weren't human anymore. His thoughts filled with guilt as he knew he was responsible. Not directly for Poppy but still the guilt and worry got to him. With the sudden change, he wondered how would that affect them all. Being the head of the clan, he could easily just hide those facts. He would do so if they asked him to. As he continued to think about it, he wondered what the clan would think about it. Would they accept Tora as a vampire? If they didn't respect him, they sure as hell would fear him even more. What would the clan say about him? He knew some of the thought he couldn't cut it while others feared he'd grow to be like his father or worse.

Poppy and Tora glanced at each other when they sensed the tension coming from Quincey. Despite hearing the mental struggle, they worried for him. Wanting to help him, she looked over her shoulder and quietly asked, “What's wrong Quincey?”

Rapidly blinking, Quincey acknowledged her question before he dipped his eyebrows. “You mean you can't read me?”

She softly smiled. “I chose not to.” This was her friendly offering to him. She would not invade his thoughts.

He smiled back and nodded. He was glad that she respected his boundaries. Glancing out the window, he inhaled big. “I feel everyone will compare me to that monster.” He frowned. “I can pretend to be cold and sinister but...” He was tired of this whole cat and mouse game with rival gangs and other families. He didn't want to play the bad boss role.

Poppy frowned too. “You're not him. Never will be.” She had confidence that Quincey would be a better boss than his father ever was. Turning to look at Tora, she squeezed his hand again, urging him to say something.

Tora glanced at her before he cleared his throat. “She's right. You don't have a killing bone in your body.” His eyes looked through the rear view mirror and saw Quincey.

Reaching over to him, she patted Quincey's knee. Giving him a hopeful smile. “Whatever you want to do, we'll be here for you.” They both watched as Tora nodded in agreement. Smiling bigger, her brown eyes twinkled. “We'll protect you from any harm.”

Quincey had to chuckle at the thought. “What are you my parents?” He already imagined her tiny frame taking down the multiple clan members and then hugging him like a child. All the while Tora pounding those said men and standing behind Poppy as she acted all motherly.

Tora shrugged as he continued to pay attention to the road. “I already took care of you before.” He glanced at the mirror again with a tiny smirk on his face.

Quincey saw it and nodded as it was true. Tora always had his back and in the short time of knowing her, Poppy protected him in her own way. Letting out a short sigh, Quincey reached over and held her cold hand. “Poppy I'm sorry about what happened at --”

She shook her head. “You don't have to apologize. You didn't know that was going to happen.”

Feeling the love and understanding coming from her, Quincey nodded. He was being accepted by them which helped the guilt go away. “How can I ever repay you all?” He started to smile.

Looking through the rear view mirror, in his odd humorous ways, Tora seriously replied. “Be my vessel.” Quincey's eyes widened as he snapped his head to Tora and looked at the mirror as well.

Poppy let got of Quincey's hand as she leaned back in her seat. “Tora?!” She saw the tiny smirk creep up on his lips. She playfully smacked his bicep before turning back to look at Quincey. “He's kidding.”

Relaxing his stare, Quincey ran a hand through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Seriously hon...” He nervously chuckled as the idea came to play in his head.

In just a short time, they made it back to the hidden location just as the sunlight began turning the color of the sky beyond the mountains. With minutes to spare, they entered the long driveway and stopped in the garage. While Goliath parked his motorcycle, he made sure the keys were out of the ignition this time.

Tora had parked his car in front of pick up truck. He turned off the car before he got out. He helped Poppy out and held onto her as he looked over to Quincey as he got out of the backseat. “Just get some sleep. It's better if we stay here. No one knows we're here.”

Quincey nodded as he knew Tora was right. Looking at his friends, he softly smiled as he gave Tora a gentle pat on the arm. “I'll leave you guys alone.” He walked past them and entered the residence.

Watching Quincey walk behind Goliath into the residence, Tora looked down to Poppy. “Can you see the lights, like I do?”

Tilting her heads, she wondered what he was talking about. “Lights?”

He nodded as he nudged his head to the entrance. “Around Quincey.”

She looked over just in time to see Quincey's back disappear out of sight. “You mean his aura?” She turned to look up at Tora. When he nodded, she shook her head in return. “No. That is your special ability.” She smiled at him as it made sense why he had that ability. He was so good at reading people before as human. Pushing up to her toes, she placed a softly kiss on his lips. “Come on, you need to eat.”

When she tried to pull away, she felt his hold tightened around her. Looking into his eyes, she reached up to caress his cheek. Leaning into her touch, he allowed himself to fall into her embrace. He leaned down and kissed her back. Cupping her face, he pulled her deeper into his kiss, prompting her to open her mouth. He gently snaked his tongue into her mouth as their kiss heated up. He felt her hands grip at his torn shirt as she enjoyed their kiss. Letting their tongues play, small moans escaped her triggering a long groan from him.

Pulling away to get air, he rested his forehead against hers. “I want you.” He caught his breath as his eyes closed half way. Looking at her with hunger, he latched onto her mouth again. More urgent, his tongue tasted her while his hands slid down to her shoulders. In the heat of the moment, his fangs sprung out and grazed against her lips. He didn't have the attention to bite but when his lips caught her bottom lip, his nose instantly caught the scent of her blood. Tora pulled away and noticed the blood on her bottom lip. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.” Reacting to her blood, his golden eyes mixed with the color red until they were fully red.

Seeing his eyes turn, Poppy licked her lips before it healed. “Baby it's okay.” She smiled as she felt his thumb come up and brushed his sharp nail against her lip. She pressed a tiny kiss against his digit and smiled bigger when the hungry look he was giving her made his eyes glow brighter. Smelling his arousal mixed with his actual hungry, she knew he had to feed before history repeated itself. “Here.” She moved a hand from him to push her cardigan and blouse strap off her shoulder. Exposing her naked shoulder to him, she tilted her neck to the side, giving him a good angle.

Tora fought to lick his lips as his eyes narrowed on her soft skin. He swallow the lump in throat before he frowned. “I don't want to hurt you.” He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. But his body was craving her blood. He deprived himself for this very moment and now he was second guessing it.

She reached up and touched her cheek. “You won't. Can't take my life force if I'm not human.” She reassured him. “Besides, I'm suppose to be your first drink anyway to make our bond even stronger.”

Without resisting it anymore, he dipped his nose to her neck and inhaled her scent. “What if I can't stop?” His mouth watered as he practically could taste her.

“I think you'll do fine.” Poppy closed her eyes as she felt his gentle touch.

Making a trail of wet kisses from her neck to her shoulder, Tora let his fangs light graze her skin. As much as the thought of harming her crawled through his head, the urgency to drink overtook him. He licked a sweet spot before he opened his mouth. His breath quickened seconds before. Shutting his eyes, he lowered his mouth onto her shoulder and bite down. His fangs pierced her skin and the gush of blood flowed into his mouth. Snapping his eyes open, he allowed himself to taste her while his arms wrapped around her tightly.

Poppy gasped as she felt the prick and let her mouth hang open as she felt the tug of his bite. Cradled into his arms, she placed her hands around his waist letting him feverishly drink. For the first time, she was able to experience how it felt on the other side of feeding. A wave of adrenaline rushed through her body at the same time, the pure urge of lust invaded her thoughts. The pulsing between her legs grew stronger the more he sucked on her. Trying to keep her composure, she felt the growing erection pressing at her stomach. She bit her lips before closing her eyes and threw her head back. A loud moan escaped and then a gasp of pleasure. “Oh baby...”

Hearing her heartbeat change, Tora knew he had to pull away. Instantly hooked on her blood, he pulled himself from her shoulder. Licking his lips, his breath was heavy as he picked up on her faint strawberry chocolate taste. She was sweet and addicting. Looking into her eyes, he smiled. “I like it when you call me that sweetheart.” He would love any nickname she gave him. Her terms of endearment was music to his ears.

She licked her lips as arousal filled her eyes. “Don't stop. Please baby.” She moved to expose her other shoulder. Tora didn't hesitate this time. His mouth latched on the other side before he reached down and cupped her ass. Pressing her body against his erection.

To be continued with something smutty....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful support for this story and for boosting my confidence to post for AB.  
> I've decided to post already, so the first chapter is up. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854982/chapters/68198610


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy make their bond stronger. Quincey and Joe have a chat about Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the smutty goodness and another lingering question answered. :D :D

**Chapter 32**

His hands slid down her back and and rest over her bottom. Gripping each cheek hard, he picked her up and walked over to set her on the hood of his car. Tora ravished Poppy in their kisses. He released a low growl of arousal when he felt her sharp nails scrape against his chest. Their tongues played within their mouths. Teasing each other's fangs, their moans encouraged them to continue. Their hands exploring their bodies like it was their very first time. It didn't take long before Tora removed Poppy's cardigan and tossed to the floor. Without breaking their kiss, Poppy ripped up Tora's shirt off and tossed it as well. The burning desire building pressure between them. Their insecure feelings were gone and replaced with the urgency to be connected, to become one.

Tora slid the straps of her blouse down and exposed her strapless bra. He took that off too without hesitation before his hands cupped each globe in his large hands. Kneading each nipple, he finally broke away from her kiss. Panting, he looked at her and licked his lips. He leaned her back on the car and dipped his head as he took one of her nipple into his mouth.

Poppy exhaled and then moaned. Her back reacted to his touches and arched to give him more access. She licked her swollen lips as she caressed her hand inside his hair. Her other hand run down his back and then back up, leaving small scratches. Her nose picked up on his blood and she knew she had scratched a little too hard. But he healed in a blink of an eye. She bit her lip before she rolled her eyes closed.

Tora looked up just as she closed her eyes. Smiling to himself as he heard her moan louder. Continuing his assault on her body, he moved to the other breast. He toyed with the nipple and sucked on it. Making sure to not bite, he did enjoy teasing her sensitive skin against his fangs. Letting go of that breast, he continued his way down, pushing her blouse further down to expose her stomach. He let a wet trail until he met her center. His hands had grazed up her legs, past her thighs before he pushed up her skirt. Looking down, he eyed her panties. Gently, he ran his fingers over the top over her pelvis. His pinky finger hook under the cotton fabric and ran his nail along the folds of her pussy.

Poppy moaned as she played with her breasts. Her eyes opened halfway and watched him toy with her. When their eyes met, she swore he had an smirk that meant he was up to no good. A gasp escaped her the moment she felt the sharp tug and her panties came up with his hand. Pushing up to her elbows, she arched an eyebrow at him. Just watching him lower his face between her legs, made her wetter. Her mouth hung a little open as another gasp escaped but then welcomed with moan. She felt his hot tongue lick between her lower lips.

Half naked before him, Poppy felt powerless. He was calling the shots and she would obey his need. Sensing the hunger within him aroused her even more. He was taking her to ecstasy and he hadn't even fucked her yet. Reaching her hands down, she held onto his hair as his mouth plunged deeper.

Tora inhaled her sweet scent. He devoured her like if his life depended on it. Her moans and gentle thrusts encouraged him to keep going. His fingers slipped into her wet cave. Continuing to pleasure, his ears caught the faint pulsing coming from her lower body. He opened his eyes and watched as she clamped down against his fingers. He smirked as she moaned and groaned out her climax. His hand worked her while his lips kissed the spot her inner thigh. Glancing at her, he inhaled her scent again before he latched onto her. His fangs broke skin and his ears were filled with her screams of pleasure. “T-T-TTTORAAAA!! NNAAHHH!”

Poppy fell back unable to hold herself up on her elbows. Feeling the fading warmth of the car engine on her back while she rode her climax. Her body trembled as she experience pure pleasure from Tora's bite and his fingers working her entrance. Even with her boots on, her toes curled and her knees felt like closing in. After she came, she looked down to Tora as he kept drinking from her. Biting her lips, her fingers ran through his hair. Feeling that pure bliss made her remember that he must have felt the same way when she did that to him.

When his fingers weren't being gripped in a vice anymore, Tora took his time to pull away from her. He looked at his bite mark and saw her skin heal, still fascinating him. He licked off the remaining blood before he moved his head away from her. Their eyes locked while he moved back up to her. His lips found hers and kissed her passionately. Feeling her hands all over his upper body, ignited the fire more inside him. Their kiss broke, when her small hands stopped below his belt and rubbed against his hardened erection.

She pushed him back until she sat up and scooted off the car. Without breaking eyes contact, her hands quickly worked his pants off and sprung his manhood free from his constricting hold. Lowering herself to crouching position, she wrapped her hand round his cock and began pumping it. It wasn't until her mouth took him in that she broke eye contact.

Tora's eyes shut and his head fell back. Her hot little mouth felt like heaven to him. A tiny hiss escaped but joined with a groan when her fangs brushed again his throbbing member. His body leaned closer to her until he had to plant his hands on the hood of the car. Moving his head down, he opened his eyes and watched as she sucked on him hard and quick.

The pressure was building in his cock and he knew that if she continued at this pace, he would be cumming soon. He watched her a little longer before he took her hand and unwrapped it from his girth. He could smell her sweet scent of arousal again coming from between her legs. Helping her up, he took hold of her hips before he spun her over until her ass was pressed against him. His mouth kissed her left shoulder, his hands found her breasts and teased her nipples while his pants slowly fell below his thick thighs.

Poppy felt herself being pressed against the side of his car before she was bent forward. Turning her head, her lips locked onto his while she felt her legs spread apart. Their kiss broke right after his hands went to her hips and gripped them hard. A little squeal escaped her when she felt her feet being lifted. Together they gasped in pleasure when Tora found himself pushing into her wet core. It didn't take long before his hard thrusts met her own hips bucking.

With her skit flipped over her back, exposing her ass to him, Tora moved a hand over to her butt cheek and dug his nails into her. He slammed into her without holding back. He knew she could take his full force. A smiled spread on his lips when he felt her whimpering his name again.

Poppy threw her head down on the car as they fucked hard. She felt him tower over her as he slide his hands up her back and hold onto her shoulders. She met each of his thrusts and moaned loader when he filled her up completely. Pushing herself up, she looked over her shoulder and bit her lips. His eyes were glowing a mixture of red and gold which made him look even more majestic than he already did.

Tora looked at her lustful eyes as he leaned closer to her. He slid a hand form her shoulder to her neck as he pulled her to his lips. They kissed roughly yet filled with love as they knew that nothing would pull them apart anymore. They were bonded until death, even bonded to the next life.

Feeling her gripping his cock, Tora knew she was getting close. He released her neck and then steadied himself using her hips as he began to thrust deeper into her. He bared his fangs and scrunched up his nose as he growled. In one last thrust, he poured his essences deep inside her walls. Poppy held onto her breath as she pushed against him which triggered another climax. Together they trembled as they rode through the wave. His arms wrapped around her as she placed her hands over his.

************

Upon walking into the kitchen, Goliath found Joe and Erdene sitting at the table. Enjoying drinks, they were quietly reminiscing on old memories. Standing by her side, Goliath projected himself dominantly to her.. After the late events, he was ready for his dinner. Leaning down to her ear, he inhaled her scent before he whispered into her ear. “I'm a little hungry.”

The blood rushed to her cheeks, tinting them pink. Turning to look at him, she could see the hunger in them. It was a good thing that Joe had her eat a heavy meal. She slid out of her chair and took Goliath's hand. “Come on.” They waited no time before Goliath whisked her off to his bedroom.

Quincey, who had followed Goliath into the kitchen, had taken a sit at the table. “Where are they going?” He asked as he watched them practically rush out of the room.

Without looking, Joe shot back the remainder of his alcohol. “For a feeding.” He spoke after he swallowed.

Quincey stared at the empty doorway before he snapped his head toward Joe. “Is she?”

“His vessel, yes.” Joe nodded while he reached over and poured himself another drink. “Want some?” He tilted the bottle towards Quincey.

“Yes please.” At this very moment, Quincey didn't object to hard liquor. He watched as Joe poured him half a glass. Taking it into his hand, he stared at the brown liquid. “How do you do it Joe?”

Joe took a sip from his beverage. “Do what?”

Drinking half in an instant, Quincey felt the burn run down his throat. He slightly coughed but he welcomed the warmth that spread in his body. “Keep sane with all of this.” He eyes locked with the man across from him.

“Everyone has their own way.” He held his glass up to Quincey, indicating that was his way.

Quincey nodded as he took another dip. They enjoyed the silence a little bit. Thoughts still ran throughout his head. “You got out of it didn't you?” He looked up at Joe again. Memories of seeing Joe when he was younger filled Quincey's head.

A long sigh escaped him before he nodded. “For a price.”

“A killing price.” Joe nodded. Quincey knew that it was kill or be killed if there was every a chance to get out of the clan. Majority of them lost their lives. It was rare that his father let members go. Joe must have been on Vincent's good graces back then.

Another silent moment passed when Quincey glanced out the kitchen doorway again. “Tora and Poppy won't stay here will they?”

Rubbing the back of his neck and then cracking his neck, Joe shook his head. “Not while Tora and Goliath aren't getting along.”

Quincey glanced around again. He finished his drink just as an idea popped into his head. Still holding onto his glass, he watched as Jose finished off his drink. “What if I make another location like this?”

Joe swallowed his bourbon. He sat his glass down and leaned back in his chair. Studying the blonde man, Joe arched an eyebrow. “Are you saying you want to be their guardian?”

“It's the least I can do after everything they've gone through.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Joe thought about it. “If you're really planning on doing this, you would have to be sworn in and make sure to clean up after every mess they make.” He honestly spoke the truth to Quincey. He picked up the whiskey bottle and offered some to him but Quincey declined.

“Sworn in? Alice never mentioned anything in the notebook about that.” Quincey was suddenly confused but still curious about what Joe was talking about.

Pushing his chair out, Joe stood and took the used glasses and bottle. “Of course not. The notebook is just record keeping for the ones you take care of.” He put the glasses in the sink and the alcohol away.

Thinking about it, Quincey made a worried face. “There won't be any blood right?”

Joe chuckled and shook his head. “No.” Walking back to the table, he softly grinned. “If you're serious, I can take you the day after tomorrow.”

Quincey saw the seriousness in Joe's eyes and the comforting smile. He thought about it before giving Joe a nod. He sat there at the table a little longer before both of them heard footsteps approaching. Turning their heads, they watched as Tora, who was shirtless and holding onto his torn shirt, with Poppy walking into the room hand in hand. “Hello lovebirds.” Quincey smirked as he could see Tora looking refreshed. Upon looking at him, the couple made eyes contact with him. “I got some great news for you both.”

To be continued one last time.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quincey gets sworn in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone again. I appreciate it so much that you all came along for this ride. I really do hope you enjoyed it.

**Chapter 33**

After the following day, sure enough Joe had arranged an impromptu meeting. To his surprise, the Guardians were already waiting for the call. When Vincent's memorial vigil was over, Quincey quickly finished up Balthuman business before he met up with Tora and Poppy again. Confiding in Tora's men, Quincey still felt protected despite that Tora watched from the shadows.

When it was time for the meeting, Joe had met them in the middle of Narin City's largest park under the disguise of darkness. Thankfully they didn't need to wait for too long. The four of them, after the persistence of Poppy wanting to be there, continued towards the large limestone monument in the center. She was well aware of the possibilities of how things would go for Quincey. After he had revealed to them that for everything she and Tora went through, he would vouch and be there for them as their guardian. Not sure of what that entitled, Tora simply nodded while Poppy made sure that Quincey was up for the task. Being that he had a lot on his plate already.

So, as they came upon the park monument, Joe and Poppy took lead as they found the secret opening and then descended into the dim lit tunnel. Quincey glanced over to Tora who casually followed. Normally, the big guy would have been on high alert but since Poppy was calm, so was he. Quincey on the other hand was a nervous wreck and began to wonder if all of this was necessary.

After descending in the deep depths of the tunnel, they came upon a opening that revealed an empty underground reservoir. Filled with many archways, Joe and Poppy continued on the path to the left. Tora and Quincey lagged as they took note of their surroundings but quickly followed so they wouldn't get lost. Into another tunnel, they came to stop shortly when they entered another large area. In front of them were two very tall yet heavy ancient doors with ancient scriptures.

Standing in front of the doors, Joe got closer and banged the cast iron doorknob against the wood. Stepping back, he waited for a reply. They all stood there before Quincey asked, “What is this place?” He looked over his shoulder as he saw the labyrinth behind them. He knew he would definitely get lost if it weren't for the others.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Poppy watched Quincey. “The councils of the Guardians and the Elders join here for ceremonial purposes.”

“You've been here before?” Quincey looked back to face her and arched an eyebrow.

She nodded to him. “With Alice. Remember I had to ask permission to come to Narin City.” Tora had stepped right behind her as they both heard and smelled the Elders' familiars.

Looking at the doors, they all watched as a heavy sound of locks turning echoed in the area. Soon one of the door slowly opened inward to reveal a tall and slim red head dressed in Gothic black dress standing before them. “Both councils will see you now.” She bowed her head to them and without giving them another look, she turned and lead them further inside. The four followed quietly as they walked the wide hallway. “Don't speak unless spoken to.” She said right before she stopped and gestured her hand to let them know, they should continue on without her.

Passing her, Quincey stepped closer to Joe when they approached an indoor messene made of old stone. “Joe?”

“Just answer all of their questions, Quincey. It will be alright.” Joe whispered back as they all descended the steps until they reached the bottom.

There were quite of few gathering at the bottom along with the councils. Taking a quick knee, Joe and Poppy paid their respects to the five Elders sitting to the right and five Guardians to the left, all in carved wooden thrones. Quincey and Tora bowed their heads as it was custom for new members.

Taking a step back, Poppy took hold of Tora's hand as both councils looked upon them. “Poppylan?” She turned to look over to the oldest of vampires. “We are pleased to see you child.” His eyes met Tora and held his chin higher. “And who do we have here?”

“Elders. Guardians. I present Tora. My mate.” She looked up to Tora and smiled lovingly. Tora looked back at her and softly smiled with his eyes filled with adoration and love.

“Step forward.” One of the guardians spoke.

Together, they stepped closer as they presented themselves. It wasn't common for vampires to announce their mates but since they were there, it was only logical. Without much effort, the Elders invaded their minds, seeing and feeling every emotions that the pair had gone through. One of the female Elders looked on with curiosity. “You were recently changed. Not by her.” She blinked once before her eyes switched over to Quincey. “But by him.”

Holding a hand out, calling him to step closer, a big burly of a man sitting on the Guardian's side, looked at the blonde. “Quinceton, why should we allow you to be guardian?” His cold stare was unreadable. “It is a crime to turn humans into vampires without the Elders' approval.” The man leaned forward, put an elbow on one knee and rested his other hand on the other. Appearing very Viking like, the man had a reputation of being brutally honest.

After stepping forward, Quincey hung his head low as he thought about how to answer. Closing his eyes, he knew he had to speak from his heart. “I ask that you all forgive me. I didn't know.” As he raised his head, he saw Tora glancing over to him. “Tora is my best friend and as of now, my only family. I know my actions would seem selfish. But in all honestly, what I did, I thought I was helping my brother.”

The councils sat quietly. There was faint whispering from the others sitting off to the side. After long minute, the oldest Vampire dipped his chin down as his eyes fell on Tora. “Do you wish to speak Tora?”

Looking at the old geezers, Tora inhaled all their scents. “I don't...” Smelling like death and sage, he cleared his throat. He felt rather calm and suspected that was Poppy's influence. Reflecting on his recent change, he held no anger or resentment towards his brother. “I'll do anything for Quinceton. I don't blame him for trying to help. Without him, I would be dead and Poppylan would be alone.” His eyes fell to hers before he brought up her hand, kissing her knuckles.

“You were her vessel at one point.”

Tora nodded as his eyes went back to the Elders.

“You failed to protect her and caused her to lose control. Therefore, leading to the deaths of many humans.” Soft murmuring began to fill the area. “Humans who were willing to make our kind slaves and do their bidding.”

Feeling the snare and judgment reek from their voices, Poppy's mood suddenly changed. Tora instantly tensed as did the Elders. Looking upon the multiples eye colors, Poppy took another step foward. “May I speak?” She still portrayed herself respectfully. Seeing all of them nod, she took a deep breath. “Don't take your anger out on Tora. He did his best on protecting me. He made sure to feed and care for me. Not since my father has anyone done that. Alice knew Tora was a match for me.”

She paused and looked back to Tora. Giving him a small smile as she remembered her dream about her father and Alice. Then, she put her attention back to the Elders. “Even you doubted me. Wanted to kill me for being turned so young. Yet here I am. Standing before you, as a full fledged vampire now. Tora is who binds me to humanity. And Quinceton, despite the horrors his father did onto us, is vowing himself before you to protect us. To document us per your traditions and ruling.” She looked upon them with the same judgment they were doing. She would protect the men in her life as they would do exactly the same.

“You sit here interrogating us when in reality you are the ones who should be questioned.” Looking at all them sitting in their thrones, her voice deepened. “You wants us to keep hidden from the human world when humans are willing to force us to kill and even kill us in return. You sit here on your thrones, turning your backs while even our own kind scheme to get territory from humans as if this was war. Where is the balance in this hell if not even our councils can protect us?” Her eyes filled with anger as she remembered mess with the Nine Daggers.

They all looked each other before they signaled for her to stand down. Without turning her back, she stepped back along side of Quincey and Tora. Holding both their hands, she watched as the councils murmured among themselves. Joe had leaned closer and patted her shoulder. He was proud of her for taking a stand.

When they were done talking, they all sat back in their seats. The oldest Elder smiled at them. “You've shown great wisdom tonight Poppylan.”

All of them agreed. The burly man stood up to his six foot frame. “With you by their sides, we won't have to think twice.” He gave her a nod before stepping forward as someone from their groups rushed over and handed him a medallion. Walking over to Quincey, the red haired man bowed his head before holding his palms out and presented the medallion. “Quinceton, do you here declare from this day forward to protect, guide and if anything means necessary, swear your life over to Tora and Poppylan.”

Quincey looked eye to eye with him and nodded. “To my last breath, I will serve and protect them.” He bowed his head in return. Once given the medallion, he looked at it. On it was a fallen Angel with three sets of wings with ancient writing around. This was the symbol representing the Guardians. Taking a quick knee, he bowed his head again to both councils and then to Tora and Poppy.

Poppy smiled at him like a proud sister. She knew Joe had instructed Quincey the day before and knew Quincey wouldn't mess up. It was pretty easy to get initiated after they stopped taking the blood oath. As far as she knew Joe's great grandparents were the last to take the blood oath.

Bowing their head to them, they stepped aside when the book of contracts was presented to Quincey and signed his name. Handing the pen over to Poppy, she signed as well did Tora. Binding themselves together until death. Once it was all done with, it didn't take long before they were dismissed.

When the group of four were gone and the council of Guardians had left, the Elders lingered in their thrones. The oldest Elder took his chalice and drank the blood given by his servant. Looking at his fellow vampires, he gently swirled the thick liquid with his pinky finger. “Brothers. Sisters. You all felt that power.”

“Yes. Their combined power is quite daunting.” The female vampire at the end agreed as she thought about the energy radiating off Poppy and Tora.

They drank quietly from their chalices before the oldest added, “It appears that our queen and her king have returned.” He said as he recognized the power from a long time ago. 

“What do we do now?”

He sucked his pinky clean as he watched the blood reflect his distorted image. “Nothing. In her old life, the queen sacrificed herself while protecting our kind. This is why we were given power as council. For our queen, we will grant her the life she always wanted. Only when she's ready, with her king, they can reclaim their throne. I'm quite certain that they will give life to new pure bloods.” He looked over to them before he raised his chalice to his lips. The rest followed and continued to taste their meals.

*********

It had taken them an hour to get back into Tora's car. Joe had gone off on his own, while Tora decided to head back to Quincey's residence. Sitting in the back seat, Quincey examined his medallion. Feeling like an accomplishment, he let out a long held breath. His father's tyranny was over and it was the beginning of his own ruling. Hoping for a good reign. Glancing at the seat in front of him, he felt happy to know he head all the family he needed. Vowing to himself that he would do right by them.

Thinking about what was next, he already planned to rebuild the old burnt mansion. That would be their new home. For the three of them. Planning on stocking it with whatever equipment Tora and Poppy needed, he also planned to make the mansion vampire friendly. Thinking about vampires, Quincey took out his phone.

As he opened up the text message from Taira, he thought about the equality between councils. A soft smirked came to his lips as he sent his message. _“Balthuman territory can be yours...at night. But during the day, it belongs to me. I don't mind sharing and working together. I have plan to change things. I suggest its wise to do the same. Let's get together soon to plan.”_

He put his phone away just in time to look at Tora running his hand over Poppy's knee. He caught the small sparkle in her eyes as she tried not to smile. Quincey shook his head as he looked out the window, giving them some privacy. He began to think about his manuscript and suddenly the ending came to his mind. He took out his phone again and this time he texted Gil. Inviting the man over and promising that Poppy would be there, so they could finish this project and present it to Mr. Lam who was beginning to get impatient. All three occupants were content and finally able to breathe freely.

**The End**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that maybe wanted a little bit of Erdene and Goliath action, stay tuned. There will be a bonus chapter. I'll try to post it asap.
> 
> Any after thoughts???


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little side story with another vampire and his vessel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's a little juicy chapter with Erdene/Goliath.   
> Let me know what you all think. :)

_**Bonus Chapter: Erdene and Goliath** _

It had been several weeks since the night Poppy had awaken. It was strange to not be able to see her in daylight and even stranger not to see her in the office anymore. With Gill announcing that she would personally be assisting Quincey with any future projects, Erdene knew that Poppy had compelled Gil. There weren't many other changes except new employees who did the minor jobs. Apart from work, Erdene spent a few days of her week with Poppy and Quincey. After she found out what happened at that so called meeting, she was furious.

Mostly with herself for allowing Goliath to whisk her away like some old fairy tale. Sure, he didn't compel her but it still hurt to learn that he had didn't even try to protect Tora and Quincey. He'd just come back to his home and took her to his bedroom. Fed from her and began fucking her when in the middle of it, she had to ask. Nonchalantly he replied as he kept touching her. Immediately, she stopped their intimate moment and fled. She hadn't gone back ever since but she purposely made herself busy. Goliath had indeed called her but she flat out sounded distant and cold. She told him, that she needed time. Time to think again. Except, she decided to distract herself around friends instead.

While she enjoyed her time and keeping busy, when she had moments to herself, her thoughts went back to him. She couldn't understand why she struggled to accept the situation and it frustrated her to no end.

Much like those moments, she was in the middle of one when she heard her name. Snapping her head up, she blinked rapidly. “Sorry. I just...” She saw the looks that Poppy and Quincey were giving her. She knew that look of worried too well. “I'm fine really. Just have a lot on my mind.”

Nodding, Poppy as she placed her pen down. She glanced over as Tora was coming out from their bedroom in Quincey's apartment. “Perhaps Tora can give you some advice.” She softly smiled at her friend.

Getting up from the couch, Erdene nodded. She was right and Erdene knew it. Looking over to him, she watched as he sat at the kitchen table with a black tablet in his hands. “Hey Big Guy.”

“What is it?” He calmly asked. He had easily been able to hint at her tone of voice when something was wrong. He didn't need to read her mind or pay attention to the color of her aura to know.

“I wanted to hear your thoughts about something.” She replied as she took a seat adjacent to him. She knew that while he wasn't looking at her directly, he was still paying full attention. Lowering her eyes to her hands, she paused to think at how she would word it. “You see...”

Setting the tablet down, he looked beyond her and met Poppy's eyes for a brief second. He sighed as he looked back to Erdene. “You're doubting your decision to be Goliath's vessel.”

It didn't phase her anymore that he and Poppy could read her mind. She liked that she didn't have to explain so much. Snapping her eyes at him, she nodded. “Is it wrong of me?”

Reading the look of her face, Tora shook his head. “No. You do what you want. He can't force you to be one.”

“But is it wrong of me to be his vessel knowing what he did that night?” She frowned. “What does that say about my loyalty as much as his?”

He glanced over to Poppy again and he could tell she was keeping distracted but still listening. He then thought about what Erdene asked. Old memories began popping up in his head. “Look...Goliath is a big boy. He did pretty fucked up things. He's not innocent and you know that.” He paused as he couldn't answer her second question. He struggled with it as well. “Maybe you should talk to Poppy about this. I don't know...”

Placing a hand over his, Erdene looked at him helplessly. “Yes but you know him better.” She sighed as she pulled her hand away and then ran it through her loose hair. “I guess its different. You know for how things were with you and Pops.”

He could see the conflict in her mind. Tora reached behind his neck and rubbed at it. “Not as different as you think.” He felt her eyes back on him. “I wasn't a good man before I met Poppy.”

“But you still became her vessel.”

He nodded as he thought back to the first night he found about Poppy. “Without a doubt because I...” He paused as a smile appeared on his face. He looked up to her and could see Poppy turning her head to look over to them. “I love her and would have done anything. Still do anything. I will always be loyal to her and she to me.” His eyes moved again and saw the twinkle in Poppy's eyes.

Erdene saw the look in his eye as he saw passed her. With a little pout on her lips, she pressed her hand over her chest. She loved that he was head of heels for her friend. She wanted that kind of love and she wanted that from Goliath. “Do you think he's capable of that?”

He looked at her as he thought. “I don't know.” He looked down as he wondered if Goliath was still capable of doing something right. Things were definitely different but there had to be some glimpse that his old pal could love someone more than himself. As Tora now stared at the tablet on the table, he saw the notification of movement. He opened it and a screen popped up. Looking at the imaging, he smirked. “But I know one thing for sure though. You got him waiting.”

“What do you mean?” She looked at him confused before he showed her what he was looking at. The image before her displayed a figure pacing around the library room. Then it showed the figure moving about to a different room with something in his hand. “Is that him?” She continued to watch and noticed it was his phone. He kept on looking at it and then putting it down before changing his mind again to look at it.

Tora smirked and nodded. “His thermal imaging.” He turned the tablet back to him as he played around with the footage. “Quincey and Joe are testing this. Probably going to use it once the new location is complete.” He was quite impressed how detailed the thermal cameras recorded. It was the best way to capture any type of creature that entered via invitation or break in. A precaution step to avoid history repeating itself.

Before she could even revert to her inner thoughts, Poppy's voice rung through the room. “Dene?” She turned in the chair and saw Poppy kneeling on the couch facing them. There was a small encouraging smile on her face. “Go to him.”

Quincey had even stopped writing to look over and nodded too. “You know you want to.”

“If you really care about him, you can work through this.” Poppy added as she knew this could work but only they were honest with each other. “Tell him what you want from him.”

Just as she said it, Quincey's phone rang. The light in his eye brightened. Shooting up from seat, he rushed off to his bedroom after he excused himself. Poppy knew what that meant. Cordelia was back in town. Turning her attention back to Erdene, she saw her friend get up and make the decision. Grabbing her purse and car keys, she gave them a smile. “Thanks.”

When the door shut behind her, Poppy eyed the door. “You think he will turn her?”

“Too soon to say.” Tora set the the tablet down and locked up the apartment. Turning around, he looked at her as he began walking towards her. “She's definitely conflicted right now. She was surrounded by the color brown.”

She watched him as he prowled over. He was definitely giving her hot vibes and needless to say but was instantly turned on. Keeping the conversation going, she sat on the back of her legs as he came around the couch. “Do you see anything for me?”

Looking at her lounging in a comfy sweater and leggings, he smirked. “Yeah but I don't need to see it. I smell it constantly.” He bent down and crushing his lips onto hers. It didn't take long before he whisked her off to their bedroom, locking themselves in for the night. It was a good thing that they had fed the previous night so they didn't need to feed yet.

*********

She had made it to the hidden location within half an hour. It was a good thing that there were hardly any cars out or she'd taken longer to get there. Either way, she was anxious to arrive and glad to remember her way back. Turning off the road, she waited in front of the boulder before minutes later it began to move. Glancing around, she wondered where the camera was that triggered the opening.

After driving down the tunnel and parking her car in the garage lot, she got out and was greeted by Joe. “Hello Erdene.” He stood there sipping on a cup of tea.

Walking up to him, she grinned. “Oh hi Joe. Is he still here?”

Joe nodded. He stepped aside and nudged his head towards inside the residence. “He hasn't left since the day you did.” As she got closer, he turned and walked inside with her. “He's refused to go out in case you came back.”

A slight touch of pink colored her cheeks as she felt a bit guilty for holding out so long. “Yeah...Works been keeping me busy.”

Joe nodded as they quickly took the steps up. Feeling like a father figure of sorts, he cleared his throat. “You know it's good to think everything through. We as humans don't have the luxury to live so long, so it's nice to take advantage of time.” He paused at the top of the stairs to look at her.

She looked at him and nodded. All the positive words that were said, gave her hope and made her feel secure about her decisions. But it all came to a sudden halt when they came into the living room where Goliath shot up from his chair.

“Hi babygirl.” He placed his hands inside his jeans. His white dress shirt hung half opened and not tucked in.

Their eyes met and a fluttering began in her stomach. “Hi.”

Joe knew that was his cue to leave. “Goodnight you two.” He continued walking down to the hallway that lead to his bedroom.

Taking a few steps over to the couch, Erdene paused but Goliath quickly engulfed her in his arms. Burying his head into the side of her neck, he inhaled her intoxicating scent. “I've missed you.” He growled out as he was getting a natural high from her aroma.

Instinctively, her eyes rolled shut. The way he was pressing his face into her neck, made her knees weak. His hands rubbed her back. His touch was truly missed and she was craving for more. It wasn't until she felt his cool lips on her warm soft skin, that she snapped her eyes opened. “Wait.” She felt him tense up and pull away. She reached up and placed a hand on his chest. “Not yet.” Her eyes met his again.

“Have you changed your mind?” He searched her eyes for the answer.

“No.” She stepped back and set her stuff on the coffee table. “I just...”

He closed the gap between them and cupped her face with both hands. “Tell me what's bothering you.”

Unable to hold her feelings back any longer, she frowned. “You.” Her eyes filled with sadness. “I mean...”

“Is it because of what I did?”

“More of what you didn't do.” She kept looking at him, looking to see if he was capable of change. Capable of possibly loving someone like her. “I know you'd told me things from your past and vise versa.” Her lip trembled as she couldn't say it out loud just yet. “Goliath...I...”

He could see the conflict in her eyes. Her mixed emotions rolling off of her and he began to worry. “Why are you so scared to tell me?”

She closed her eyes and shook her head. Fighting the tears of frustration, she inhaled a deep breath. “Because I'm crazy about you! I want to be loyal to you alone.” Her eyes opened and her eyes were glossy. “And...I want you to be loyal to me. I want you to worship me only!” Her mind kept reverting to what Poppy said. _Tell him what you want from him._ “But there's something deep inside me that fears that you will betray me too.” Her voice had dropped down to a soft murmur.

This was something completely new to him. There stood a woman who had demanded his undivided attention and would have hers in return. Never in his whole life of existence, did he think he would find a woman like Erdene. When they first met, it was quite the rush, like a drug. Quickly becoming addicted to each other, they had skipped all the awkward beginnings and jumped straight to the hot passionate sex. It wasn't until he realized that he wanted to be near her and see her everyday that he wanted more as well. It seemed easy for him to ask her to become his vessel but he didn't know that by asking her that, his old habits resurface.

Still cupping her face, he brought her even closer. “Erdene take look at me.” He watched as her eyes looked at his while face. “What do you see?”

“Your skin is paler than usual. Your hair color looks faded. Your eyes...” She paused as she recognized that look. “They look sad and...are you...?” The more she stared, the more she was able to remember the starving look. Poppy had constantly had that look in the past and always went away after she fed from Tora.

He sighed and slowly nodded. “I haven't eaten anything since you last fed me. I would have at least had one meal in between but even the blood bags aren't good. Nothing compared to yours.” Tracing his fingers along her jaw, his eyes focused on her. If he had to, he'd withhold himself from feeding until she said otherwise.“You know that I'm not proud of the things I did in my past.” A frown appeared on his face as he thought about certain things. He was definitely not proud of not stepping forward those nights ago. But his stupid selfish ego had to make its ugly appearance and mess things up.

Not a day went by that he felt like a pile of dog shit for not protecting Tora and Quincey. In all honestly, he knew that he wasn't the strongest vampire in that room. After seeing Tora fought off a Nine Dagger vampire, Goliath knew that he'd never have as much power like Poppy and Tora hold. A part of him was definitely jealous. However, even feeling that way, he still disappointed himself and now Erdene.

Settling a thumb on her chin, he tilted her head up. “I'm more about action rather than...words.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss on her lips. “Would you allow me to worship you?” His eyes now filled with the desire to please her. To show her love that he could give.

A bit surprised at him for asking for consent, she kissed him back. She had told him what she wanted and he was reciprocating back. When their lips pulled away, she nodded to him. Not another word was spoke before he pulled away, taking her hand and lead her to his bedroom.

********

Once locked in the room, he brought her over and sat her on the edge of the round bed. His room was already lit in a soft and warm orange glow. Crawling on the bed, he sat behind her and pulled her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her, his lips found her shoulder. Glad that she was wearing a strapless top, he planned to smother her with his kisses.

Erdene sucked in her bottom lip as she pulled her legs into crossed position. Her jeans stretching as much as the tight fabric could allow. The top of her chest tattoo peeked out from the top of her crop top. She stared the navy blue bed sheets, letting herself be held by him. Her eyes had slowly shut while her neck arched to the side.

Nuzzling his nose and lips against the crook of her neck. His hands softly caressed her mid section before moving to her shoulders. Kneading the tension from her shoulders, his lips and hot breath moved to the other side of her neck.

By now, little moans escaped her as she began to feel her body relax. “That feels good....so good.” Her hands held her ankles as enjoyed his massage.

Goliath kept it up as he began moving his hands down her back. Casually but strategically he slide her top down. His hands continued to massage her whole back. He liked that she went along with his every touch. He made sure to touch every inch before he laid her back. Moving from behind her, he leaned down and kiss her collar bone before lightly running his nails against her skin. Instantly giving her goosebumps, her nipples reacted by hardening up.

One of his hands moved between the valley of her breasts and traced the outline of her lotus flower tat. Her eyes had half opened and focused on his face as he stared at his touching. She moved her legs back out as she now laid in the middle of the bed. Looking up at him, she gave him a little gasp as his nails gently ran across her chest and traced the shape of her nipples. Not sure if he was trying to tease her but she was liking it and wondered how long would he worship her.

After he gave attention to her breasts, his hand slid down to her navel and reached the top of her jeans. His eyes drifted to hers and he smirked. “Can I take these off?” His smirk grew bigger when she nodded. He moved off the bed before he quickly took off her jeans and shoes. He even took off her crop top and the bra that was hidden underneath. She was left in her underwear but he would take those off later.

Moving back up her body, he went back to kissing and caressing her body. Despite that he was starving for her sweet blood, he made himself wait. He wanted to show her what she meant to him. Taking his time, he would eventually arrive at her hips. His eyes looked up as he slowly kissed right below her belly button.

Erdene was beyond aroused and on the brink of begging him to stop fooling around. Her bottom lip was red from all the biting down. Pushing up to her elbows, she brought up her legs up and left them bent at the knees. Her blue eyes filled with desire and the need for his lips to touch her other set of lips, rapidly increased her body temperature and her breath.

Seeing her open herself up to him made him smile. Taking the hint, he pressed his nose against her pelvic bone before he kissed it. Feeling the heat coming from between her legs, made him lick his lips and a low groan escaped him. It was at this moment, that he helped her remove her cotton bikini panties. Smelling her arousal triggered his own and his cock to harden. Dipping his head down between her legs, he quickly latched onto her clit. His fangs had already sprung out but he carefully tried not the break skin. His tongue licked her rapidly as he wanted to devour her now.

Throwing her head back, she found pleasure at his touch. She couldn't help it an more and was becoming more vocal as he ravished her pussy. Twitching and then bucking her hips to his mouth, a hand grabbed onto his soft hair.

As he licked and sucked her clit, his fingers entered her and started a slow pace. His tempo sped up but as she was getting close, he pulled his fingers out. He didn't want her to cum just yet. He wanted to make it last for her. Feeling her grip get tighter in his hair, he smiled to himself. She was starting to tug harder which meant she was starting to get impatient with him.

Finally letting her cum, he continued to suck on her clit until she finished riding through the wave of ecstasy. Pulling away from her, he licked his lips and using his thumb wiped at her juice around his mouth. He purposely sucked on his thumb afterwards as she watched him do it.

Panting hard, she laid on his bed exposed to him unable to move or say anything.

His eyes fell on her opening and felt his cock throb in pain. Immediately he took of his clothes and stood at the edge of the bed in all his glory. The tip of his tongue teased his fangs as he knew that he would devour her in a heartbeat again. Looking at her beautiful blue eyes, he gave her a naughty smirk. “You smell ready babygirl.”

Her hand slid over her clit began rub. She continued to look at him as she teased him. A little giggle escaped her when a growl escaped him. Using her eyes to tell him to come and get it, she smiled when he crawled up her body and aligned his cock at her entrance.

The moment that he pushed his whole length into her wetness, his lips found hers. Starting off softly with a gentle kiss, it turned passionately while he pulled all the way out before sliding back in. He was towering over her as they kissed but then let his weight press against her as she clung to him. Wrapping his arms around her, he made love to her. A mixture of gentleness with a touch of roughness.

Coming close again to their release, they had switched positions to prolong it further. As she rode him, her hand firmly pressed against his chest. She was experiencing a new high with him. Never had they taken their time like that. Feeling how caring he was with her, she felt her heart beat faster. His gold eyes glowed but they didn't change color like the other times.

Wanting to satisfy him, she slid a hand off him and offered her wrist to him. She nodded to him telling him it was okay. He took her wrist, pressing a soft kiss on the inside before he slowly bit her. He drank briefly as it spurred his thrusts. Tossing her hair off her shoulder, she gasped feeling the adrenaline rush crash through her body. Bucking her hips with his thrusts, it didn't take long before they reached their climax.

******

After a long night of love making, the two laid in each other's arms. Her head on his chest as he held her closer to his heart. He rubbed at her wrist that he drank from. He made sure to close the wound so she wouldn't bleed out. Tenderly, he ran his thumb across against her soft skin before he took hold of her hand and locked it with his. Still panting, they laid in silence basking in the aftermath. He could tell that she was drifting off to sleep. So he draped the blanket over her. Kissing her forehead, he then smiled. “I think I'll spend the rest of your life, worshiping you like this.”

At the sound of his voice, her eyes opened up. Nudging her head up, her eyes met his. “What about your loyalty?” Her voice was exhausted.

He caressed her cheek as the smile disappeared and turned serious. “If I ever betray you...I'm better off dead.” He leaned in and kissed her. “I'm crazy about you too.”

She saw that he mean it. She kissed him back before she continued to rest her head on his chest. Listening to him breathe, relaxed her and suddenly drifted off to sleep. Goliath held her the hold time. After their conversation, it felt like a weight was lifted. But even with it gone, he knew that he had a lot to make up for. When things calmed down, he'd try to make amends with Tora and Quincey.

**The End....for now.**


End file.
